


Kuroshitsuji: His Reaper -Expect the Unexpected

by SouthernLolita



Series: Kuro after years [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, William Spears is a BAMF, Yaoi, grellium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Grell's relationship had a rough start.Now with the red reaper back safe there are a whole new set of challenges. And some interesting..developments. However, just as the dispatch centers favorite couple set out on this new journey they find not everyone to be so supportive and the new threat is with in their own kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"The sun is going to set soon ..." Grell said clinging to the arms that held her .

William let out a breath pulling the redhead closer molding her to the curve of his body .  

"Are you afraid ?"

"No, not anymore . I mean, i know its going to hurt and I know I'll never be a real woman . But I'll be me , and I'll have you ." Grell smiled softly turning to look at the matching eyes beside her .

"That's right Sutcliff, and I'm not going anywhere ."

* * *

 

William slipped out of the bed as soon as Grell was asleep , he wanted the red head to rest knowing what was to come . If the breaking of the spell was anything like when it was first activated it would be excruciating .  

He slipped off to the bathroom to take a quick shower , all the while worrying about his slumbering lover . He would be here this time for Grell , and he'd make sure the other never felt the need to do anything so drastic ever again .

When the reaper emerged the sun was already down ,and the moon beginning to rise, painting the bedroom its soft name of light . The clouds parting over the full shining heavenly body , it would have been a marvelous sight if not for knowing what came with it . He drew his gaze to the sleeping form on the bed , noticing the reaper toss a hit ,the red heads chest heaving in breath .  

William approached stroking his lovers pained brow feeling the heat radiating off the others body . He was surprised there wasn't steam rising the red reaper was burning up with fever . This did nothing to combat Will's feeling of dread . He couldn't help but fear that with all Grell had already been through something like this might be to much .

"Grell , open your eyes . "William pleaded griping the reapers hand .

Grells eyes snapped open and the shinigami cried out arching off the bed . "Will!"

The shrill cry accompanied by the sound of bone popping and stretching . The hand he held became larger and the voice crying his name in pain deepen slightly . William tried to offer soothing words as the others body tower and contorted.

"I'm right here Grell , it will be over soon just focus on me ." William stroked the red heads back as the other knelt on all fours griping the head board ,tears pattering on the pillowcase . Spears couldn't imaging how it must feel to have ones body reformed .He had no wish to find out either ,more than that he knew how much the redhead cherished being a woman .Likely the pain wasn't purely physical .

The shapely hips narrowed before Williams eyes ,the buxom chest fading away like an illusion . Leaving in its place a lean chest and narrow waist , the flare of the hips was far more subtle than before . The musculature of the red reapers back and sides more noticeable . And fr the first time truly appreciated by the darker haired man .

When it was over Grell collapse to the bed eyes rolling around lazily panting for breath . Spears regarded his bed partner tenderly taking the towel from around his neck and patting down the fiery haired male . The white terry cloth smoothing over the sweat streaked flesh of his chest and abdominal . William pausing to see the hand shaped bruises around the slighter males hips where still there . A smirk tugged at his lips seeing how he'd marked the other ,allowing a blooming of possessiveness rise for the moment .

"Your alright now just rest ." William said , leaning over stroking away a few strands if hair from Grell face , leaching a loving kiss to his temple .

Grell didn't seemed to respond to this , just letting his tired eyes fall closed .William lay down wrapping his arms protectively around his love . The redhead unconsciously curled up nuzzling under his chin , while Williams long pale fingers stroked through the crimson locks fanned across the bed .

The reapers slept soundly now feeling secure that the rest of their lives would be just as peaceful as this . Or so so they thought , but really who can expect ..the unexpected ?


	2. Back to work

It had been two weeks after when William. returned to the office rather than working from his home, and everyone couldn't be happier .Dispatch was back to running like a well oiled machine thanks to their stoic supervisor . Just a couple of weeks after that another face returned , and it would seem everything was just like it had been before .

* * *

 

" Will ! " Grell flung open the office door without knocking and scampered inside his heels clicking on the finely polished marble floors .

"I missed you ! " the redhead cooed slipping around the desk a d into Spears's lap .

William sighed adjusting his glasses turning his chair from the desk lest the shinigami invading his space knock everything in the floor . " Honestly .... Grell I saw you an hour ago when I left . "

Sutcliff puffed his cheeks out in a pout . " it feels like a lot longer ."

" No, it feels like an hour . Now some of us have work to do including you , I've already given your assignments to Knox as you will be going in pairs today for your reaps . He should be in your office waiting for you ."

Grell gave an indignant little huff . " reap in pairs ! I'm an adult I don't need a chaperone ."

One the one hand William admired the redheads ability to bounce back but on the other it irked him that Grell was acting like he hadn't been abducted by filthy demons just a month ago . "

" Sutcliffe.. you and Knox I'll be working as a team this week I suggest you get used to it and I will not hear an argument on the subject . " William kept his tone strict on the matter . This would be Grells first day back in the field and he was just trying to protect him .

Before the reaper to die for could so much as snap his hip and make a sassy remark , the door to William's office opened again . This time the threshold was occupied by Ronald Knox tapping the face of his watch with his to die list . " Come on old man we gunna do this or what ."

oh poor Knox , beneath that two tone hair was apparently no mental filter .

"What the hell ! Who are you calling old ! " Grell turned on his heels snarling .

"oh shit ..." Ronald mutter shuting the door fast and taking off down the hall , hoping his mentor wasn't right behind him brandishing a chainsaw.

After a blur of red slammed his office doors William sat back rubbing his temples . " Business as usual ."

However instead of the usual slip into bliss full silence he heard his door creak open once more . The ravenette opened his eyes seeing Grell poking his head in the door with a bit of blush in his cheeks . "Yes?"

" oh I ..well. I just wanted to say ..I. love you before I left ." the red head muttered , dispute his irritation at being sent on a double reap he never wanted to leave with out saying that . And as much as Sutcliff was god at getting back to his old self ,what had happened was still in the back of his mind .

Will gave a rare smile , getting up from his work and crossing the office to open the door . He didn't even care if anyone saws what he was about to do . In a graceful move he swept the shorter male into his arms kissing him . 

Grels leg popping up behind him at the knee so lost in the moment . He pouted dumbly with slightly swollen lips when William pulled away . "I love you too . Have a good day "

The red reaper slinks back touching his lips " I...um..u yes..ok ."

William looked all to proud of himself when he closed the door leaving the reaper in the half in stunted bliss .

After a moment or two Grell giggled happily and skipped , yes skipped , off to find Ronald .Today was going to be wonderful !

* * *

  
  
"THIS IS AWFUL!"   
  
Grell squalled from where he was currently leaning his palms against a brick wall heaving up his breakfast .   
  
"I'll say , that's the third time and we aren't even half way done with our reaps for the day . Are you sure you don't wanna go home Senpai , I mean i can finish up here if your really feeling that bad . " Ronald tried to be supportive , but he'd already steeped in puke once today and he valued his prized white oxfords .  
  
Grell bristled and whipped his mouth on his sleeve blazer , he had given up wearing Madam's coat he didn't need the security blanket of it anymore , although now Williams blazer would need to the laundered. "We wouldn't be having this problem if we didn't get suck with this horrible assignments Ronnie . This is a bloody fish market ! the stench is horrendous ,It will be a miracle if i get this stink out of my hair ...Ronald Knox don't you roll your eyes at me .."   
  
Ronald tried not to honestly he did, but this was getting ridiculous . Really he had no idea why they got this location to reap , true they where easy assignments . Stroke here,heart attack there , but even he had to admit it was rank . Although he felt like the London fires where worse , the scent of burning human flesh far out weighted form fish guts . As he recalled his mentor had fared just fine during that. Looking at the list he knew the other wasn't going to like where they had to go next .   
  
"Well, where done here acctualy . Thats good right ? " Must tred lightly the blonde thought .   
  
Grell hugged himself letting out a sigh of relief . " Oh thank goodness, so where to next ? Please tell me its some place nice. Maybe some old noble cow took a tumble down the stairs or something?"  
  
Lightly Knox Lightly !   
  
"Well... its inside , and its...close so " Ronald took a few paces back just in case .  
"Its a workhouse ."   
  
The redheads face fell immediately . "A work house, a hot,sweaty ,workhouse. "   
  
Ronnie was really worried cause his mentor wasn't screaming or anything. The quiet before the storm,that's such a bad sign . It wasn't like it was his fault ,plus the work houses where not as bad as fish guts really . I mean sure that musky B.O wasn't exactly the Queens rose garden but  still.   
  
"I...am going to kill that MAN!" Grell finally said grounding his teeth and storming past the younger reaper .   
  
"Oh boss, you messed up now ." Ronald reluctantly fallowed after Grell hoping the other would calm down before they had to go back .   
  


* * *

**Lots of dry heaving in the industrial district later ______**  
  
Grell looked ragged , he was to tired to yell at William at the moment which was a shame cause he formulated allot of very sassy comments on the way back .   
  
"Listen ,senpai..I'll take these down to file why don't you go home huh ?" Ronald offered placing a gentle hand on the redheads shoulder .   
  
Grell wasn't putting up much of a fight at this point , all he wanted was a warm bath and a soft bed . "Thank you Ronnie dear."   
  
Knox watched the red slip off into the elevator ,sighing as the doors shut. This had been a weird day for sure . He still felt he should worn his boss before the poor man stumbled into the mine filed when he got home though. If anything to make sure the reaps Spears had picked out for them for the rest of the week where nothing like today . As the blonde didn't think he could go through  another bout of of hair holding while Sutcliff heaved .   
  


* * *

**Williams POV**  
  
  
I had been finishing up assignments for the week and going over some over due paperwork when i heard the soft knock on my door . "Enter"   
  
I looked up and saw Knox walking in looking a bit awkward , the dreaded sense of de'ja'vu washed over me noticing he was alone .    
  
"Knox do you need something " I asked trying not give away that i was honestly worried what he was going to say .   
  
The two toned reaper fidgeted under my gaze , not that i meant to intimidate the boy it just always worked out that way .    
  
"Well boss, ya see... It's about today's reaps with Senpai Sutcliff, see he's really not in the best mood right now so i thought id stop by and warn you before you went home . " Knox said slipping his hands in his pockets .  
  
Warn me? ,....I don't like the sound of that . " Why do i need to be warned and why pray tell is Sutcliff in a poor mood ?" Part of me assumed the red head had broken a nail or a heel or something stupid like that and Knox was over reacting to the red reapers temper .  
  
"Yeah ,well he didn't handle to day well .The reaps that is ,he ralphed like four times and then it was just heaving it was pretty gross to be honest . "   
  
"He did what?" I swear Knox has to slaughter the English language with that slang .   
  
"Ya know, Ralphed, tossed his cookies,lost his lunch , barfed,puked,vomited . Like allot , I'm not sure what he ate but it didn't agree with the sent of the fish marked and that workhouse you sent us to . "   
  
Grell got ill on a reap ? From the smell of all things? After hanging around that damn Phantomhive pet for so long i would have thought his olfactory was dead . In my opinion demon stink is above all the worst of anything .   
  
"And you say he went home upon arrive back at dispatch ?" Part of me wondered why he didn't go to the infirmary but then i dashed that thought right away . I'd guess he may never go back there after his last stay .   
  
"Yes Sir, I went ahead and took care of our paperwork and turned it in .Listen um ...If you could make sure we don't have anything that might get to him the rest of the week cause, I gatta admit boss. Listening to him hork all day almost got me . Cause like ,one person pukes then you wanna puke ,the horrible chain reaction begins . " Knox said looking a little green .   
  
"Yes, yes I'll shift some things around . Thank you for letting me know Mr.Knox your excused ."  I watched the younger reaper retreat from my office .    
  
Grelll never really has been one to have a weak stomach , considering what he did in Whitechapel. Still I suppose given everything that's happened maybe he just wasn't read or his body is still settling. Hopefully this will clear it self up soon , we cant afford the loss of a good field agent . Personally I don't want to see him suffer anymore .   
Looking over at the clock and back to the small stack of forms still on my desk , I can take it home and finish it . I really want to check on Grell and make sure he's alright .   
  


* * *

  
  
William turned his key and slipped into the dark apartment , he was rather surprised to see the redhead had already gone to bed . But it was just as well considering what he had learned from Ronald the crimson death god had a difficult first day back .   
  
Slipping back to the bed room there was the signature scent of roses and raspberries . William allowed a ghost of a smile to his face, the past month he'd come to enjoy the feminine scents invading his bath products . The way it hung in the air for long after the steam had dissipated ,it was welcoming and soothing .  He looked over to the large canopy bed , Grell had fought rather hard to keep that piece of furniture  when he moved into Williams apartment . As much as Spears wanted to shun the mahogany  bed he had to admit it was comfortable and with a little  departure from its former red sheer lace canopy to a more understated black fabric , it seemed to fit well as if it had always been in the room .   
  
Williams finger tips parted the curtain to the bed looking in ,Grell was curled up in a ball his red hair in a braid over one shoulder . The stoic reaper reached out gentle letting the back of his palm grace the sleeping males cheek .  The skin was warm but normal much to Williams relief , at least he knew Grell wasn't sick . Perhaps this had just been as he thought , a fluke . The sudden return to field work and maybe a case of nerves .   
Whatever had happened it seemed the other was fine now . Thats what was important ,Will pulled his hand back and set to readying himself for bed . Ready to forget the happening of the day , the paper work could wiate till morning . Right now red satin sheets and a warm body where calling him .   
  
  
  



	3. Stress and Gossip

The next day went like most days, William ever the early riser would wake up first  and get ready for his day. Waking up his sleepy redhead with a cup of tea and kiss, it was always amusing to see Grell trying to wake up . He would sit there a moment and make a face of complete and utter confusion before flopping back into the pillows and moaning about 5 more mins.  Today was no exception to that rule.   
At least while William was there that is, Grell had been fighting the flipping in his stomach since before his raven haired counterpart woke up that morning. He had slipped out of bed sipping a glass of water trying to quell his nerves before going back to the welcoming oasis of warmth that was their bed .  
After Spears left for the day the red reaper could no longer chase away the growing nausea and bolted to the bathroom . On his knees worshiping  the porcelain god and ridding his stomach of what little it held. Namely his morning tea, Grell sat back glaring at the toilet bowl as if it somehow summoned his bout of illness .     
  
For a moment he thought perhaps the tea was bad, that had to be it. He wandered into the kitchen taking the tin from the cupboard and poking around in the leaves of breakfast tea.  Smell the canister gave up no culprit to his unsettled digestion .    
Grell worried his bottom lip with his teeth until it bleed thinking of all the what ifs.   
  


* * *

**Grell Pov___**  
  
Sitting at my dressing table getting ready for work i just feel more on edge. Whats wrong with me? Have I lost my touch ? Am I no longer a reaper to die for!  I slam my brush down on the vanity glaring at my reflection, I had refused to let what happened destroy me hadn't I?   
Where my nerves really shot, it's not like anyone would blame me if they where. No that's not right either  they would, because no one has ever had an ounce of sympathy for me in this forsaken place.  Maybe Ronnie and Will, at least I have my William I never knew he could be so sweet. I almost feel bad for thinking at times he didn't have a heart .   
He just guards his well,and its only for me . Know one will ever know what hes like,what he's really like but me.  

* * *

  
  
Grell smiled to him self and finished getting ready, unfortunately he was a bit late to the office . However he wasn't lat to hear the whispering discussions going about the offices. The topic being a certain Crimson Shinigami and the dispatch offices stoic supervisor .   
  
_"did you hear about Sutcliff, he was apparently shacked up with a pair of demons doing death  knows what .Then he has the nerve to come back here and cozy up to Mr.Spears."_  
  
 _"Sutcliff, should call him Slutcliff . I heard he's been through half the filing department, men and women. Spears is probably just having his turn, I give it a few more weeks tops before the red idiot is tossed like dirty bath water ."_  
  
 _"You know I heard he's batty . A girlfriend of mine working in the infirmary says he was in lock up not a month ago . And then there's that business with some witch ..disgusting ."_   
  
Grell ground his teeth trying to tune it all out as he walked by. The little groups of gossipers would quite and off their fake good mornings to with he would ignore.  How easily they could turn there smiles like they were not just damning him to hell a breath before . He wanted to throttle the lot of them if he thought it would do any good . It wouldn't though, if it wasn't his relationship with William it would be something else .   
He held his head high  with a switch in his walk, he had always been the stand out in the office and that made him a target.  His looks, his mannerisms, his attitude, in a way he thrived on the gossip. But hearing them saying things about William because of him hurt, he didn't want his lover to be looked down on because of how others viewed him.   
  
When Grell made it to his office Ronald was outside chatting up some girl with the To Die List rolled in his back pocket . Grell snorted a bit snatching the list with one hand and the back of Knox's collar with the other .  "Lets go Ronnie!"   
  
"Call me! " The blonde shouted to the giggling girl as he was dragged away .   
  
"Senpai, whats the rush! We got cake assignments today ." The younger reaper finally wriggling free to snatch the list back .   
"See we are working St.Johns hospital I figure we split up the floors, no running all over London no smelly fish guts " Ronald grinned and hugged his mentor from the side .    
  
Grell honestly hated simple assignments like this, it was what they gave beginners. He knew William had done it for him though, because of what happened the day before. So he smiled anyway, perhaps today would be like Ronald said.   
  


* * *

  
  
Early on the pair split up Ronald taking the ground floors ..mostly so he could flirt with the nurses. And Grell took the upper half of the hospital,splitting there list in half between them .  The red reaper was glad for this, it meant Ronald wouldn't know that he had made several trips to rest room dry heaving . He picked up some crackers from a lunch cart hoping that would help settle him but it didn't. Not just that he was absolutely exhausted, heaving his beloved chainsaw  for each reap didn't help either.    
  
He hid his fatigue behind a smile once he finished and met up with Ronald at the entrance of the hospital. Grell was good at faking happiness, he had done it on and off for years and prided himself in being a wonderful actress .   
  
" See Senpia that was loads better  all we have to do now is head back and finish up the paper work." Roland walked with his arms crossed behind his head and a spring in his steep . Grell was envying that energy at the moment.   
  
Once they got back to their shared office and started working on the paper work it wasn't long before Sutcliff found himself nodding off at his desk .  
  Ronald looked over seeing his friend peacefully sleeping he didn't have the heart to wake the red head. Instead the younger reaper gently shimmied the folders of unfinished work out from under Grells folded arms and finished them himself.   
  
When Ronald came back from filing the finished work he gently shook the reaper awake. " Senpai.. Boss Spears  wants to see you wake up."   
  
"huh..." Grell looked up his glasses askew on his face . Ronald chuckled and reach out writing the redheads spectacles .   
  
"He's heading home he asked me to let you know, don't worry i didn't tell him you where having a nap, I told him you where reading." The blonde gave a thumbs up .  
  
"Thank you Ronnie, oh but what about the paper work he'll kill us I don't even.." Ronald held up his hand .   
  
"No worries I already took care of it, lets just say you owe me a pint yeah?"  
  
Grell beamed launching to hug the young two toned reaper . " Oh Ronnie your the best! "  
  
  
  
That night William hadn't said anything about how sluggish his little red reaper was being.  To be honest he had an idea what it might be . From some conversation he had over heard earlier in the day . 

* * *

  
  
_William had been walking down to collection there was a slight discrepancy in some records. Due to some rather poor penmanship . He couldn't for the life of him make heads or tails of a few lines and thought maybe one of the young ladies in secretarial might recognize the sloppy script and could tell him what it said ._   
_When he entered the corridor just outside the collection transfer, where the cinematic records where brought in and the paper work and books where separated and sent off to different sections of the library . Not to mention where the new assignments where  typed up and sent to his office, he happen to over hear a bit of mindless chatter._   
  
_" So I says to Merle, if  some creep like Officer Sutcliff can land some beautiful man like Mr. Spears . She shouldn't have a problem, ya know? "_   
  
_"Oh God doesn't that just burn you about Mr. Spears, He's so..ugh..what i wouldn't give, I mean he maybe  a bit frigid but if he's with old Slutcliff then he must a beast in sheets !"_   
  
_The two girls giggled, William felt a twitch developing. He was a very private man and never liked other discussing his personal business so freely . He had half a mind to demote them both to janitorial . Before he could come around the corner and remand them another voice joined the conversation . This only sent the the dark haired reaper over the edge._   
  
_"Talking about the bloody wonder jumping the bosses bones. " The male laughed ._   
_"Oi, ya know i heard now that Sutcliff is getting the easy assignments . Must be nice while the rest of us are out actually working picking up the harder reaps being able to preen like a bloody peacock."_   
  
_"Well that's what happens when you sleep your way to the top, wouldn't surprise me if he gets a nice promotion out of this." One of the female voices interjected ._   
  
_That was it, William T Spears snapped ._   
  
_The three gossip mongers shrieked when the pruning scythe shot between slicing the bottoms out of each of the Styrofoam coffee cups they held. Affectingly ruining there clothing with the the hot liquid and splashed out over there legs and the floor ._   
_When the telescopic pole retraced and the three angry faces looked up to see what reaper had done that to them the trio paled ._   
  
_"M-m-m-m- Mr Spears Sir! We.."  The young man stuttered his round spectacles slid down his nose he was shaking so hard . The two female reapers skittering behind him like scared children . Using the taller Ginger as a shield ._   
  
_"You what? Found the best use of your time to be standing around like hens cackling about things that don't concern you ?" William was seething, he didn't even give them time to defend them selves before berating them further._  
  
"Tell me? Do you enjoy your work, because if its not taxing enough for you to keep you occupied perhaps  another position would be more fitting. You know we are short handed in maintenance, or perhaps down in the catacombs re cataloging and re shelving the older records . Which do you feel would better suit you little chatter boxes .I can fill out the request forms right now, or better still if you find it so difficult to work here with out meddling in the affairs of your superiors another branch would be happen to do a employee exchange . Siberia or  The Congo perhaps? " His eyes narrowing like knifes cutting into each and everyone of them .   
  
_"N-n-No Sir! we'er sorry!"  They all shouted in tandem ._   
  
_"I'd suggest you get out of my sight now an clean up this mess and yourselves,I will not have such unsightly filth in my department are we clear?"_   
  
_"Yes Mr.Spears Sir!" The trio cried before hurrying past him ._   
  


* * *

  
  
William knew if it was so easy for him to stumble over such comments it wasn't a stretch to believe Grell had heard them as well . The ravenett slipped into the bathroom to find the red head in question in the bathtub hugging his knees. William waved away some of the steam observing the peach skinned male in the claw foot tub . Grells long red locks where bound up in pins on the top of his head . just a few wayward stands had made there escape and where floating in the milky bathwater . Grell was peering from behind his drawn up knees poking at a rubber ducky dressed in a ...butlers uniform?  William didn't understand half the items that had appeared in his house since the reaper to die for moved in.   
  
"Grell"   
  
The red head looked up with a soft smile. "Hello Darling, do you need the bath. I'll be out soon unless of course you want to get in with me . " Giving a cheeky grin at the end  
  
"As tempting as that is no, i still have a few things to finish up some...shifting of personnel . In any case I just wanted to speak with you about something ." William said before going down to his knees leaning over the lip of the bath .   
  
"Oh, about what? " Grell honestly hoped Ronald hadnt noticed anything about his behavior during the assignments they had earlier .  
  
Spears idly twirled a stray bit of the reapers ruby locks between his fingers as he spoke . " About chatter that is going around. I know your not a fool Sutcliff and you have more than likely heard it."   
  
Suddenly Grell wanted to slip down the drain and disappear.  
  
"Im sorry Will...I should have known that me being here would drag your reputation down."  The redhead hid his face.  
  
William sighed reach out to turn the reapers sadness laden expression to him. " That is not what i mean, honestly, I could care less what some wet behind the ears reapers think of me. I am in a position over them for a reason. I just don't want you to think that what they say is true. You've been through enough with out having to listen to some vicious Harpies ."  
  
Grell smiled leaning over to place a soft kiss on his loves lips . "Thank you Will dear."   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Please Dont Tell

The Rest of the week was going by slowly and while the assignments stayed pretty simple, hospital detail namely. Grell wasn't feeling any better, if it was humanly possible he felt worse. The redhead was avoiding eating and bearly drinking to escape the nausea, however that only half worked cause he was hungry most of the time .

Not just hungry but specifically hungry, he polished off every piece of fruit in the apartment and had begun to take a liking to honey in his tea.

Still he was able to keep this all to himself, fearing if is was a sign that he had lost his edge William would take him out of the field . They were already short handed as it was, not to mention he loved field work. He was good at it,damn good, even if he had is own way and temperament about it he got it done.

* * *

 

It was Friday evening and Grell was walking behind his young partner down the windy streets of London, the on and off sprinkling rain dotting the side walk. Ronald had decided they should stop by the pub before returning to reaper society, Sutcliff honestly wanted to object but didn't. Quelling his protest considering it would raise a flag to the younger as usually Grell was all for stopping by for a glass of wine. Instead he just agreed and let the bright eyed young blonde lead the way .

Ronald was going on and on about some little brunette in filing and her as he called it _' curves that would make the pope cry '_.

Grell pretty much tuned out after that, it was taking all his concentration to walk in a straight line. He was sweating and the cool wind blowing around the narrow streets wasn't helping at all. If anything he just felt clammy and nauseous. He pulled the black suit jacket tight around him, it was Williams and having the strong fresh scent of the dark haired reaper was very comforting. It was clean like trees and mint, but with a warmth beneath. Still even the comfort of the masculine aroma was doing little to improve the redheads current dismay .

Grell felt like he was treading water with each sluggish step, Knox's voice seemed like it was getting farther away but he didn't look up. Lagging behind was the least of his worries, but was he that far behind? He didn't think so, but then why was Ronald's voice so muffled light listening through a heavy door.

" So what do you think, should I just chat her up ? " Ronald asked hen he didn't get a reply he looked over his shoulder to see if his mentor had gotten distracted by something. It wouldn't be the first time Grell had been 'called',as he liked to say, by a pair of shoes or a gown in a shop window.

This time however he found that the reaper to die for was not entranced by a shop display but was leaning on a light post looking a bit pale.The mans long thin fingers wrapping around the metal street lamp for dear life.

" Senpai are you OK ! " Ronnie came running touching the slighter reapers shoulder. When Sutcliff still didn't say anything Ronald slipped off one of his gloves and shaped his fingers in front if the others face.

"Come on old man, don't pass out on me ."Ronald begged  thinking what their superior would do to him if something happened to the redhead.None of the images his mind was conjuring where good ones. Being on the business end of William T Spears's death sytche was never a place one wanted to be if they could help it.

It was to late however, as Grell looked up seeing the worried look on his subordinate's face just before everything around him went dark.

Ronald caught his friend just as the man slipped forward fainting. Ronald was freaking out, trying his best to be gentle turning the unconscious redhead in his arms .Trying to loosen the redheads tie and fan him with the To Die List. Oh the irony in that ....

"Oh no! ..oh come on senpai ..Will's gunna kill me!! Wake up ! Please I'm to young to be murdered, i have so many lovely young ladies I haven't slept with yet! All the parties I haven't gone to! " The younger man gently slapped at the other cheeks trying to rose him.

Finally Grell's eyes slipped open looking up at the worried face of his young friend . "Ronnie?"

"Oh ...death, thank goodness you had me worried there. Say are you alright, that's never happened before you want me to take you to back to the office? Should probably stop by Bosses office and let him know, be sure to include how I saved you though."

At this Grell suddenly had the energy to stand on his own. "No Ronnie! We can't tell Will, Please promise me you won't!" He grabbed the other shoulders seriously begging his friend to keep this between them.

Knox was uneasy about this, rubbing the back of his head looking at his mentor and friend. He did want to keep a promise between friends but at the same time he worried that if this wasn't just Grell being sleepy and falling over and turned out to be something more he would never forgive himself. "I don't know, I mean at least go to the infirmary alright?"

Grell relaxed a bit but crossed his arms in defiance he would never go back to that place. " No Ronnie, There's really no need for that. As I said I'm fine I'll just go home."

"Grell! come on what..if....What if.. " He couldn't say it he didn't want to. Ronald dropped his head sniffling a little as an old worry had occurred to him.

The redhead when wide eyed, Ronald wasn't really one to cry . "Ronnie, dear come on I said I was fine what is it ? If your worried Will darling will find out and hit you I promise .."

"NO." Knox cut him off, looking up with that boyish face and eyes brimming with tears behind his large framed glasses .

"That's not it..I mean the way you been lately ..what if ...what if ...your like Al..What if you, you know...."

Grell smiled sadly, remember the last and only time he saw Ronald Knox crying like a child was when they lost Alan and Eric. "Oh Honey no.. I'm not going to die." The redhead suddenly felt something odd, a wave of ..what was this Maternal feelings? Whatever it was he hugged and softly shushed the whimpering blonde.

"I promise you I'm alright."The elder reaper assured with his usual sharp smile.

Ronald nodded and rubbed his nose on his sleeve, he really was so young sometimes. " Ok, I'll make sure you get back alright ok?"

The Crimson shinigami reluctantly agreed and let Ronald open a portal back to dispatch.

* * *

  
  
Ronald had taken the paperwork again telling Grell to please get some rest. Sutcliff agreed and walked into the empty apartment he shared with William. He slipped off his shoes and jacket and padded on his sock clad feet in to the sitting room to curl up on the sofa.   
He layed there awhile nodding in and out before He finally forced himself up, Ronalds worries eating at him. Reluctantly Grell slipped into Williams home office and scanned the numerous bookshelves until he found what he was looking for.   
Running a finger over the spine of the thick text book reading the engraved silver leafed lettering on the side allowed, **" Shinigami Anatomy and physiology"** , before pulling the book. Grell took the book holing it to his chest before slipping down in a nearby leather chair. He sat looking at the cover debating actually reading it.  At last his curiosity got the better of him and he flipped the cover open, letting his ruby lacquered nailed trace down the table of contents.    
  
**Diseases and Ailments. Page 194**   
  
Grell took a deep breath flipping to the section, from common cold to allergic reactions to demon weapons. Not what he was looking for though, then he saw the section that struck fear into any reaper.    
  
**Section T -  Thorns of death .**  
  
Grell felt an awful chill run up his spine, the whole time Alan had been sick he never relay studied up on the subject. Not the way William or Eric had, he didn't want to know . Seeing his gentle friend suffering was enough he didn't need to pour over text to know what he knew by looking into the little brunettes eyes.  Yet here he was, the reaper to die for holding in his hands the dreaded navy colored hard cover book. Its pages smelled of age that was both bothersome and comforting, he could feel the raised texture of the type print on the paper. It was if even the name of the thing that stole Alan Humphries from them felt as sharp as the name implied .   
He needed to know, what if Ronnie was right ? Grell worried his bottom lip with his pointed teeth until it bleed. No, it couldn't not now not when he was finally happy. Fate couldn't be that cruel a second time could it ?   
Sutcliff read on, The Thorns are cause by a vengeful, soul attacking the reaper assigned to collect it. Grell thought back to his exam with William the way the cinematic records attacked Spears, he shivered slightly thinking how close his beloved had come.   
The Disease manifests in the form of the thorns, which eventually suffocate the heart of the affected. Causing painful attacks of excruciating paint in the chest, bout's of shortness or breath and fatigue.   
   
Grell sat with the boot open against his chest as he sad side ways in the leather armchair. Legs dangling over the side, he couldn't think of an instance in which he'd had trouble with any of his reaps. There was no indication one could contract it and not know it, and his current ailments where nothing like those mentioned. To a point it did put his mind at ease, but still if it wasn't the thrones then what was it. Could this really all just be stress, perhaps because he had refused to talk about what happened?   
Grell honestly didn't want to discuss it though, just thinking about his time in captivation by Syrenne and her demon brood made his head hurt. William had asked him a few days after they had been back and his body had returned to its former state, if he wanted to talk about it. Grell couldn't say the words, he couldn't tell Will. There was apart of him that worried what the stoic man would think of him if he knew. It wasn't like the ruby tresed death god didn't fight every step of the way, he did. But that fear of rejection wouldn't go away . Perhaps it was just better to keep somethings to ones self in the long run .  
Just like this current situation,Grell didn't want to worry William like he'd already worried Ronnie. Spears had to much on his plate with Dispatch and with Grells own absence while recovering. He didn't want to add to the mans troubles, Grell always did have a knack for creating more work for his old friend turned lover. The red head wanted to change that, he wanted William to be proud of him .  
  
At some point Grell had fallen asleep again curled up in the chair. His head lulled back and hair pooling on the floor beside him, he didn't even hear when the latch on the front door clicked  signifying the return of his better half . 

* * *

  
  
William was again welcomed with silence when he entered his home. Walking through the hall he saw the sink was free of dishes. It was late he would have assumed if Grell was home he would have already eaten.  The dark haired reaper had seen the red heads heels by the door, so unless the redhead had changed and gone back out he was there.   
Spears looked in the bedroom and the bathroom still no sign of Sutcliff, he was about to call the others name when he noticed the door to his office was ajar.   
Peeking side the dark room his gaze softened falling on the reaper he had been seeking. He looked peaceful if a bit cramped in the chair. William didn't want to wake Grell instead he moved to pick the man up and take him to bed.  As the shinigami approved he noticed the open book on the others chest. It was odd that Grell read anything aside from his Shakespeare plays or trashy romance novels .   
William picked up the book  looking at the cover. " Shinigami Anatomy and physiology, why where you reading this?" he whispered.   
Turning the book over eyeing the page the crimson reaper had been perusing William felt his heart falter. Why was Grell reading about The Thorns?   
Spears stared at the page as if it would catch fire at any moment, the wheels in his mind turning as he lifted his gaze from the page to the sleeping red head. Sutcliff had been behaving oddly lately, he thought staring at his lover.    
William set the book aside and gathered Grell in his arms carrying him wordlessly to bed. He didn't like what was lurking in his mind, had something happened that Grell wasn't tell him? Could his recent behavior be the result of... no.  
He wasn't going to assume anything just yet, he would wait until Sutcliff woke up. They needed to talk about things.   
  



	5. Coming clean

Chapter 4 - Coming clean

 

When Grell woke it was granted more pleasant that he'd assumed. No hard chair or crick in his neck, mostly because he was in bed . How did he get there he wondered?

 

That was answered when the shinigami was greeted with the warm delicious smell of soup when a familiar hand tied back the canopy curtain .

 

William sat down near the bed placing the dinner tray on the night table . "I see your awake," he said simply pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose .

 

By now Williams work attire had been discarded looking more relaxed in just his undershirt and trousers . Still his relaxed look didn't transfer to his demeanour,though his forever poker face hid the underling feeling of unease the man held since finding Sutcliff asleep in the home office.

 

The growing feeling of dread at the subject the redhead had been reading when he found Grell. The name of the disease floating around in his head the entire time he was cooking waiting for his lover to wake. Trying to be level headed and not jump to any conclusions on the matter. However this proved taxing giving William a bit of a tick in his left eyebrow.

 

Grell better than anyone knew when William was angry or annoyed at something, usually because he'd been the cause of it on most occasions. So on the appearance of that tell tail facial twitch the redhead ventured his guess and asked." Will, have I done something wrong?"

 

Spears sighed and folded his hands over his crossed knee . " No Sutcliff you have not, but there is a pressing issue I feel we have avoided for far to long. We need to have...that discussion do you understand? "

 

William watched as Grell posture tensed almost instantly at the mention of the subject, Spears didn't need t say the words. To be honest he didn't want to, how many times had he run over the multiple what if during Grell's capture and even after.Despite the aid from Sebastian and the fact Luna herself was a half demon did absolutely nothing to sway the singular minded shinigami on his position when it came to demons. If anything the incident had solidified his loathing for the hell spawn.

 

" I know ..." The redhead finally replied thou his tone was tight and unsure.

 

"Sutcliff, I know how uncomfortable this is, but I need to know everything in case you may have been subjected to something with lasting effects. Its important I know all the details to properly help you ."

 

Grell smiled , Classic William. he thought, always looking at things so orderly. " alright Will, Alright...."

 

William hated seeing the vibrant death god like this, at hollow gaze as Grell looked down at his open palms. As is finding the answer along the thin lines that ran there as a gypsy reading a fortune.

 

" I went to the wear house to collect the souls, I only saw the she demon at first . I didn't provoke her Will I did what you said I wasn't going to fight her but... the other two they surprised me. The next thing. knew that ...bitch was sinking her filthy fangs into me . I wanted to fight back and I couldn't then everything went dark.."

 

William reached out taking one of Grell trembling hands squeezing it to show a bit of comfort at the red head wasn't alone .

 

" when I came to I was chained to a wall being presented to that kid like some kind of pet. I couldn't see very well and I couldn't move , after that they decided it was time to..correct my behaviour to break me." Grell breath picked up some squeezing back on the grasp Spars spread had on his hand.

 

The red he'd turned his gaze his eyes wide and brimming with tears. " I tried to stop them Will i tried, I clawed up the floor when they drug me away. I didn't make it easy, they hung me upside down and took off my clothes and whipped me . But I didn't cry Will I promise you I didn't cry . Even when they dropped me in that ice cold salt water I still believed you'd come . "

 

William reached over taking both of the slighter males hands now in his own . " I believe you, your strong I know how strong you are."

 

Grell took a few deep breaths debating if he should go on. He didn't want to have this conversation again so if tearing into it all at once would get it over with perhaps that was best. The crimson reaper had spent the last month pretending it all away. Just like he did with the ripper murders and Madam Red, closing off that portion with in his memories like a vault and rewriting things in his favor. Covering everything with that devilish grin and keeping up appearances . That's how Grell worked, he wasn't just the senseless drama queen and flirt everyone saw. That mask was carefully crafted to hide the anger and pain, he was someone who could tear you apart and ink your cold dead lips in the sticky garnet of your own blood. Yet, he was also someone who could love so fiercely with so much passion and loyalty if just given the chance.

 

Here he was, the reaper to die for feeling so ashamed for what he'd been reduced to. "When Syrenne came back she decided that because I still hadn't given up I needed a new lesson... She said she could smell the lust all over my soul. She...she touched me with her filthy hands ..." Grell clench his jaw fighting back the vision of the demoness caressing his then female form.

 

"she found out that the way I was then I was untouched there....so she searched farther and found out why . She decided what her sons could do to break me . " the redheads voice cracked painfully.

 

He could hear the she demon in his head .

 

I see now, so this is how, make me wonder the kind of male reapers are to bed a girl in this way when Eden is so close."

 

Her sickly sweet voice echoing in his head, he couldn't take it he couldn't say it. Grell covered his ears trying to quiet the memory .

 

" I tried Will I tried, I didn't want it ! I didn't enjoy it no mater what people say about me I'm not like that I swear! I hated it I can still feel them and its so filthy I never wanted it I wanted to die for what thy did ! I couldn't tell you I just couldn't ! " Sutcliff sobbed and yelled finally letting go.

 

William stood pulling the hysterical redhead against his chest. He felt such rage and sorrow, he hated that he had been to late. In that back of his mind during the other reapers captivity he had that lingering fear. Spears knew what demons where capable of, and being that Grell had a female body at the time only made it more likely. Still, he took the others recovery to signify maybe he was wrong. That even if those serpents had beaten Grell at lest he hadn't been broken .

 

"shhh, Grell listen . Calm down now I'm right here and your safe, I'm not angry at you ." William spoke low trying to to stop the break down. He was worried perhaps he had pushed to far in making Grell talk.

 

The crimson death god cling tight to his lover twisting his grasp into the back of William's shirt . " I didn't want you to know. I thought it would ruin everything if you knew, I know how you feel about demons I was afraid you'd think me tainted ."

 

Williams heart broke, to think the other had held this much in out of fear. No wonder Sutcliff was having such a hard time readjusting to work. Perhaps it was all just stress of holding on to all the self loathing and worry causing the shinigami to behave so oddly .

 

In a way Spears was glad with that as a reason for the difficulty Grell had been having. On the other hand it made him feel responsible, Grell was afraid of him. Afraid of being turned away for something beyond his control. That hurt to know all of this could have been avoided sooner.

 

"Grell, look at me ." William leaned down taking the tear streaked face in his hands trying to sooth his lover by gently grazing his thumbs over the wet trails on Grells cheeks . The reapers mascara marring his porcelain skin with each crystalline droplet escaping those pain racked duel orbs .

 

"Listen to me, " The normal monotone of Spears's tone droped into a lower lovely register, one that up until now had been reserved for the pair's more intimate encounters . 

 

William pressed their foreheads together still holding the redheads face in tender care. " None of this was your fault,I don't think ill of you in the least . I promised you i would stay by your side and i intend to do you understand ?" 

 

Grell hiccuped a bit and nodded holding onto Wills forearms as if they where the only anchor he'd left in this world . 

 

"Alright then, I think that's enough now you need to eat Sutcliff. " Grell put up a slight protest that died rather quickly as the redhead soon found him self cradled in Williams lap. The elder reaper taking up the task of feeding the crimson shinigami . 

 

Grell silently complied, he was still exhausted from the day as well as the emotional drain of recounting his capture. Also he was very hungry, it even made him blush a bit at how sweet William was being . 

 

Once the bowl of soup had been emptied Spears got up and headed off with the remnants of dinner disappearing into the darkness of the apartment . Grell alone again curled onto his side staring out at the night sky dotted with stars . He couldn't help the few traitor tears that escaped, even if William didn't think so that feeling of taint had never really left .

 

William however had a plan for that . 

 

After a few minuets Spears returned scooping the redhead out of the bed and carrying him toward the bath . " Will darling what are you doing!" 

 

"Quiet Sutcliff, honestly...it should be obvious." William rolled his eyes setting his rosy little lover on the bathroom counter gently undressing the slighter male . 

 

"Will..I'm sorry but I'm ..just not in the mood for that i think ." 

 

The stoic reaper pinched the bridge of his nose. " That is not what i am doing Grell." he said pointing over at the steaming claw foot tub . 

 

"Oh! ." Grell felt a little embarrassed and remained compliant at he was undressed . Though he was a little confused when William proceeded to undress as well . 

 

The red reaper had to admit he never did tier of seeing the others body, William had quite the physique under those stuffy suits. Broad sturdy shoulders, the definition on his back and torso . Letting his eyes linger Grell smirked a bit seeing the still reddish scratch marked on the others shoulder blades . A little souvenir from some rather spirited lovemaking, however his fest for the eyes was interrupted as the redhead was once again lifted and place in the welcoming warm waters of the bath . 

 

William stepped in behind Grell and gathered the other in his arms. His movements where care full and precises as he took a lathered sponge and cleaned away the reapers make up . Gently taking a small pale to drench the others Ruby locks washing away the grime and worries . As spears took to running the sponge over his lovers petite frame he whispers in Grells ear. "Your clean now Grell do you understand. There isn't a trace of those monsters on you only me ." 

 

Grell relaxed against Williams chest letting his head fall back on the others shoulders as he stared up at the ceiling tiles . "As it should be then, I only ever want you Will. " 

 

He finally felt free,reborn and untainted.

 

___________________________________________________

 

That night as William lay in bed next to his loves unclothed form,thoughts finally settling in his head that Grells reading choices where likely nothing other than a coincidence. That things where finally going to return to normal now that reaper had finally gotten the terrible nightmarish memories off of his chest . The stoic shinigami allowed his mind to fall at peace and let his eyes wander the moonlit contours of his bed partner .  

He honestly did like watching Grell sleep on occasion since they had been together. The sweet almost innocent expression the redhead had when deep in dream .  

Eyes of green and gold slid down the delicate curve of the slumbering reapers neck along the supple curve of his clavicle and down the red reapers chest . However Spears found his gaze lingering a bit on his loves lower abdominal, namely the slight raised curve . It was untraceable to most in truth Grell hadn't even noticed ,William didn't resist the urge to reach out and rest his palm over the protruded flesh . He suppose Sutcliff had been indulging in sweets lately and simply dismissed the tiny bump as nothing more that stress chub. In fact it was even a bit cute he thought, allowing a rare smile to grace his features . 

 

William dismissed this little discovery leaning over placing a kiss to the sleeping reapers temple before placing his own glasses on the nightstand and curling up behind his partner and welcoming the embrace of sleep . 

 

 

 

 


	6. Something about Sutcliffe

Something about Sutcliff

The next morning as the first peeks of sunlight began to filter into the bedroom of their flat, William's once well forgotten worries would be back in the forefront of his mind. With a rather horrible wake up call .

It was 7:30 am when Spears popped open a blurry eye, there was a noise ..a really disgusting noise coming from the bathroom.

He groaned a bit grasping his glasses off the night table slipping them on and running a hand through his hair that had been disheveled in the night . He glanced over at the pillow next to him to find he was in fact alone in bed. That's when the wheels started turning, so perhaps our Mr.Spears isn't exactly the sharpest tac when woken well before his alarm but he was catching on.

By the second round of heaving the dots managed to connect .

"Grell..." The name hastily falling from William's lips as he left the bed and strides to the bathroom which he found was locked.

"Sutcliff open this door." he said with the sleep lingering in his voice and agitation rising like the mercury in a thermometer.

The silence behind the door did nothing for the tick that was starting in the the dark haired shinigamis brow . " Sutcliff are you aright in there? ..Unlock the door"

Spears didn't like this sense of de'ja'vu from the last time the red head wouldn't open a door for him. Not one bit and it was showing in the subtle locking in his jaw as the mans hand grasped the door knob.

"I'm fine...go away ." The gravely sound of the others voice echoing in the toilet bowl didn't do much to encourage the feeling of 'fine' .

"You do not sound fine and i will not ask again now unlock this door ." William jiggled the door handle. He didn't want to break a door in his own home and if he had to he was going to take the repair out of Sutcliff paycheck.

"William please just leave me..." Grells sentence cut off by another grotesque coughing heave expelling what little he had left .

Thankfully by then William decided against being so rash as to break the door down, it would take days to get another one after all. Opting to take one of the bobby pins off of the red reapers dressing table and pick the lock instead . It didn't take long for the stoic reaper to hear the click of the locks tumblers falling into place .

When he opened the door Sutcliff was a pitiful sight, on his knees slumped on folded arms at the commode a mess of red hair spilling down his arched back . William let his expression of agitation fall a bit walking over and gathering the red reapers hair in his hand and out of the slender males face. Reaching around placing his palm to the others forehead looking for a fever to give reason for the bought of vomiting .

"Will I'm fine." Grell groaned, smacking the hand away ..he was in no mood this morning . His stomach was turning and his head was pounding.

"I should say not Sutcliff, in fact i'd think it prudent to take a trip to the infirmary. "William said adjusting his glasses.

"No..."

"Excuse me? " Will quirked a brow ...did he just get told no...a flat no?

"I said no ..I'm not going back there and you know why." Grell growled standing up removing the others hand from his ruby locks before trudging off to brush his teeth .

Spears however was having none of this fallowing behind the agitated reaper, some might consider that a death wish. " I know what happened but you simply can not avoid being seen because the place makes you uncomfortable. That's childish Sutcliff so your going and that's final. "

Grell spit the foam into the sink and turned on the elder reaper . " I said no! You might be my boss on the clock William T. Spears but if you love me you will respect me enough not to push me! "

"honestly ...I would respect you more if you where not ranting and raving like a lunatic. Your clearly ill and you need to be examined. " William was started to grow irritated in his own right but wasn't showing it nearly as much.

"Its just stress and your not helping ! " Grell was pissed but loosing steam with the pounding between his ears. Even if he slept all night he still felt tired and all this yelling wasn't doing him any good in that respect either. The reaper sat down putting his hands over his ears trying in vain to quiet the throbbing that only seemed to escalate with his ire.

William would have had a smart remark if it wasn't for how pale the other looked sitting there holding his head. Spears sighed walking over trying to keep the peace stroking the crimson shinigamis hair and pulling the others hands away from his ears . Lowering his volume a bit for the sake of Grells obviously paining head.

"What if I go with you, I just want to make sure your healthy that is all I am after. I can not have you missing more work you know . " William said threading his fingers back through the ailing reapers ruby locks.

Grell let out a breath wrapping his arms around the taller males waist . "I know darling...promise you won't leave me there alone? I don't trust those white coat freaks ..."

"I promise, now get dressed we will go before work since it is still early . If it troubles you so deeply you can come back here after and take the day. Your assignment is nothing Knox can not handle on his own."

__________________________________________________________________

Grell was uncharacteristically quiet through the entire exam, clenching and in clenching his hands as he sat on the papered table top having the usual ears, nose, and throat routine. His reluctance only turned to annoyance at being weighed and having to strip . At least with William there someone could answer their questions as Grell was still to ticked to be of much help, unless by help you mean insult and threaten. Then he could have been really helpful.

Thankfuly the staff were smart enough not to attempt any thing like drawing blood. If for no other reason than they didn't want to see their own at the hands of the red reaper.

So after the basic physical was over and Sutcliffe was left to redress, one of the doctors had a word with William.

" Mr.Spears Sir, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with officer Sutcliff. Most of his information is the same as our records show prior to his....unfortunate incident. With only some minor changes that aren't of much consequence." the older male said broaching the subject of Grells capture and state when arriving back in the shinigami realm with kid gloves. Everyone in the medical staff had been instructed not to repeat any thing when it came to matters between demons and shinigami. 

"I see so then what would you suggest?" William spoke carefully adjusting his glasses with his scythe. Not that he believed the doctor entirely, there was no way anyone could be completely fine and be in the state he found the red head in that morning hunched over the toilet.

The elder shinigami looked over the chart in his hands once again letting his shoulders slump. "To be honest Mr.Spears, I have seen similar cases in those with ..similar history of traumatic field incidence. This could be symptoms of a mental defect, given what happened to officer Sutcliff as well as his ...prior history. This could be anything from stress to the beginnings of something more sever that could become dangerous to your staff given Mr. Sutcliffs proneness to violence. "

Before William could object to the physician's finding the voice of said 'violence prone' red head lit from behind the good doctor.

"What he hell did you just say! First your idiot nurse tells me i have gained weight which i will have you all know i have not ! I have a perfect figure and always have ! Secondly I come in here and hear you telling my dear sweet Will that I'm cracked? I swear to death you better take it back, I'm just as sane as anyone would be in my shoes ...oh but darling trust me if you want to see cracked i can crack ..oh i'll crack alright I"LL CRACK OPEN YOUR STERNUM WITH MY BEAUTIFUL DEATH SCYTHE AND PAINT THIS WHOLE DAMNED PLACE RED!" Grell summoned his beloved chain saw reeving it in the middle of the infirmary sending the staff running for cover .

"Sutcliff you will put away your weapon at once." William said not even looking the least bit concerned ..unlike the doctor that was currently cowering under a chair.

"Sutcliff...put it away now ,I do not care to repeat myself . " Spears honestly didn't want to have to deal with the paperwork that would be left if the red death god let loose his fury on the infirmary .

"But Will!" Grell whined stomping a heels shoe like a irate child.

"Now." William reiterated pointing at grell with is own scythe in hand.

Grell relented even so a bit begrudgingly, sending his chainsaw away with the flick of his delicate wrist. The redhead settled for crossing his arms pouting before turning his back and stomping out of the room.

The good Doctor crawled from his hiding place bushing off his lab coat speaking with a quiver in his voice ." Do you see ! you should commit him Mr.Spears, that man is a lunatic!"

The dispatch Superior cut a side ways glare at the doctor, the look he used that could turn any ones blood to ice water. " A lunatic he maybe, uncontrollable he is not and with out reason he was not. As i see it neither you or your staff was in anyway maimed or killed nor was there any property damage to the equipment or building in general. If Officer Sutcliff was as cracked as you believe it would stand to reason that regardless of what i could have said, he would have caused much more havoc than the rather unsightly stain to the crotch of your trousers..now if you will excuse me I'll be getting a second opinion."

The elder shinigami pulled his lab coat in front of him , having just then noticed the slight urine circle from the fright caused by the mechanical scythe wielding death god.

_______________________________________________________________

\--Red Pov--

I can not believe the gall of that man.... and that stupid little tramp of a nurse telling me I have gained weight...that's impossible. She just can't read a scale ! Sure my pants have gotten a little snug but Will dear has been doing the laundry and he uses that cheap stuff in the wash so its not my fault.

I'm absolutely steaming by the time I make it home, well ahead of William ...oh and I could just strangle him to! I told him I didn't want to go but dose he listen ..no bloody way. Typical man he thinks he knows what's best his way or no way ....."he probably thinks I really am cracked." my words slip out in the empty room.

I wonder if this is the last time I'll see it, if they really will lock me up this time.

slumping into a chair I let my face fall in my hands, now all I want to do is cry. I can't even control my emotions anymore, I mean I'll be the first to admit perhaps I carry my heart on my sleeve but I'm certainly no push over and sitting here crying over something like this is just well.... its unbecoming of a lady isn't it.

I try my best to straighten myself up divesting my stuffy work attire for something more comfortable. My favorite red satin robe, its gorgeous Asian print of black branches reaching about the bottom hem up and around .With its wide sleeves and black waist belt. I truly love the lush feel of it over my skin, the cool caress of the fabric doing wonders to ease my heated temper.

But still, something ...just isn't right .

Standing in front of the full length mirror I analyze my self, every inch training in on any breath of imperfection. Have I really put on a few stones....turning to the side just makes me want to tear my beautiful hair out. Pudgy..it's there I can see it now, its minor to be sure but its there ..I think my ass is a little bigger to. The later not necessarily a bad thing it adds to the nice curve of my figure and makes me look more feminine which I like . But the roundness to the front isn't something to be happy about.

"wonderful.. now I'm just a chubby loon"

placing a hand over the little bump it doesn't feel like fat really it's firmer than that. Should I be concerned about this? What if those demons did something to me...what if I have some freakish demonic parasite crawling throughout my intestinal track right now waiting to rip me in half and go on a murderous rampage all over the shinigami realm.....what if that was the plot all along ...

"OH MY GOD I'M A TROJAN HORSE !" ....oh death I think I'm going to be sick....

\-----------------------------------------

When William got back to his home he found his companion mid panic fit hyperventilating at the dressing table. Crossing the room quickly he grabbed the red reaper by his shoulders. " Sutcliff what on earth is the matter."

"I'm going to die aren't I!" Grell squeaked out eyes wide and mascara allover his face .

"Honestly " William gently steered the red head back onto the vanity's bench . " You are not going to die Sutcliff now do stop these dramatics. "

Oh but there was going to be no stopping them, Grell had now firmly planted the idea that at any moment he was going to drop dead and his body be torn asunder by some serpentine like creature from the depth of hell that would kill everyone at dispatch..Rational?...no. Vividly realistic? ...yes.

"Get away from me Will! Get away before its to late ...oh death..i think i can feel it ! " The red head started gagging imagining something crawling up and out of his esophagus .

William sighed it was starting to look like the red head may actually be insane, then again Undertaker wasn't what most people would consider normal and he seemed to be doing well enough in life. So the stoic reaper was almost certain there was at least some semblance of hope for the reaper to die for.

"Grell..focus.." Spears gave his counterpart a bit of a shake to get the others eyes on him alone . "Your fine we will look for answers elsewhere but i must insist that you calm down before you make yourself ill do you understand ? "

"But..Will..."

"No, calm down Sutcliff that's a direct order ." William hope appealing to the reapers sense of duty might snap the man out of whatever ideas where floating around in that head of his.

"alright...ok...aright .."Grell said trying to breath and trust that his darling William would never lie to him. "I don't feel well darling..I'm afraid. What if that damn snake ..what if she did something to me. I can't work like this and if i can't reap i don't know what i'll do!"

Spears understood how good Grell was at his job, how much he honestly loved being a shinigami. It suited the redhead to a tea and William honestly couldn't think of putting the reaper behind a desk or off some where filing records. It would be like bury a precious gem in the mud or planting a rose in a cellar. There was no way Grell would survive being handled like that and having his scythe taken away permanently.

William honestly didn't want to be the one to have to make that call .

The dark haired reaper pushed his lover back on the bed pulling the bedding up over the other . "Just rest, I will return to check on you at my lunch hour ."

Grell agreed,sinking into the comfort of the plus mattress. Soon the canopy curtains closed and the red reaper grabbed his lovers pillow from the other side of the bed, smuggling it to his face and taking some relief from the familiar scent of the other found here on the satin. Trying to relax and not think about the what ifs ad uncertainty. He had William and Grell believed that no matter what his lover wouldn't let anything terrible happen.

\----------------_----------------_---------------------_-------------------_------------------

When Spears entered his office to begin the work day he was greeted by everyone's favorite playboy reaper.

" hey boss!" Ronald chirped as he stepped into the office picking up his to die list for the day .

"Good morning Knox, I must inform you that you will be working alone today as Sutcliiff is currently indisposed. I trust this will not be an issue given the simplicity of the assignment.?" William said adjusting his glasses with the blade of his pruner .

"sure but, what do you mean by indisposed boss? is Senpai alright ?" Knox's brows knitted in concern, considering how the red head had been since returning to work it gave cause for the youth worry. He didn't want to lose anymore friends, Least of all Grell who had become like an elder sibling almost, he genuinely loved the crimson reaper like family.

William noticed the odd look on his juniors face. "Sutcliffe's just a bit under the weather, now if you will excuse me Mr.Knox I have paper work to attend to but I will extend your concerns to him went I return home. You are dismissed ."

Ronald started to leave but stood by the door gnawing his lip, should he tell? He knew he made a promise to his friend and mentor but still. Ronald also knew that being the way Grell was the redhead wouldn't have been forth coming with how he felt. Ronnie was honestly worried now what if something was seriously wrong and Grell was just playing it off as a cold to Mr. Spears as to not worry the man. Could Knox really keep silent about everything?  
Alan hadn't told them when he first started becoming ill with the thorns either, some secrets are to painful . Even if it was said that nothing could be done for the little brunette they all still wondered if maybe his pain could have been lessened. That lingering regret that things came to a head the way they had.  
Ronald couldn't help but fear that, he would have to break that promise.He didn't want to have to look back on things if something terrible where to happen. 

William saw the boy lingering asked." Is there something further we need to discuss Knox."   
He felt it from the moment he mentioned Sutcliffs mysterious illness that Knox knew more than he was saying .

Ronald turned walking toward the desk bracing himself."Yes Sir, ...it's something about Sutcliff."


	7. A second opinion

**William pov-**

_"Yes Sir, ...it's something about Sutcliff."......................................................_

Walking down the hallways of the dispatch housing building I can still hear Knox's words rolling in my head. At first i was annoyed this had all been kept from me but knowing Grell i can not say that i am surprised. He always has been one to play things on a need to know basis. Most of which he never felt that i needed to know, specially if it would get him in trouble or mean overtime.

_"Its just that,Ever since Senpai has been back he hasn't been quite the same. He made me promise not to tell but Boss...I really am worried. He's been sick almost every day and one day he even fainted, if i hadn't been there he would have cracked his head on the walk way. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but i thought Grell would just get better and bounce back like he always dose." Knox finished looking like a scolded child with his hands in his pockets._

_"Thank you for informing me Mr.Knox, it was the correct course of action and i will see to it that Sutcliff dose not remand you for it. You may go."_

I was able to be calm considering the information that was just now making its way to my attention. Just as promised i was returning home on my lunch hour, however i spoke to one of the secondary management officers about minding my office for the duration of the work day. Citing a family emergency as my reason for leaving early. ...Family emergency I wrote that so easily, Sutcliff really has ingrained himself into my life rather quickly . The weight of those two little words is proof enough, yet I don't mind. I would even say it feels oddly good to have someone waiting for me, its hard to believe now all the years i balked that feeling. Saying i didn't need the distraction, true Grell is a distraction but not a terrible one. Being a shinigami for most of us meant loosing your memories of the family you had when you where alive. Unless of course you went searching in the library for your own records, though no one really did that. I myself had the option of being given my record once i had reached management and declined. I didn't see the use in seeing the life i had before as.

There where only a hand full of us who had any real family, Alan Humprises had been one of only a few born shinigami i had ever known. There where a few married couples about the office but with work hours and the dangerous of the job few actually settled down. Marriage...that's something i never thought I would never so much as entertain in my thought processes.

Coming up on the door to my home knowing that it is not empty anymore, that in fact that there's someone just beyond the turn of a key. Maybe I will start thinking of things I never have before . For starters this secrecy ends today, I will get to the bottom of what is wrong with Sutcliff and i know just where to go to get my answer.

* * *

 

"Sutcliff, wake up and get dressed." William said pulling back the curtain on the slumbering reaper.

Grell moaned covering his head with a pillow. " Darling please I don't want to go out."

Spears rolled his eyes pulling the blanket away, the red head in turn curling up in a ball and glaring at him. "What the hell Will, you told me to rest and now you drag me out of bed? "

Grell snorted, annoyed making a move to kick the dark haired man in the face for disturbing his beauty rest. However William for saw this type of reaction and grabbed the offending foot before it could connect with his jaw.

"ugh... why! " Grell whined tugging trying to get his foot back.

William gaze softening a bit holding the reapers ankle to keep the man from struggling." because I know Sutcliffe.. I know everything and I am not going to wait another moment we are going to figure this out tonight."

Grell paused his tantrum looking away, He felt the shift on the bed as William sat down moving the redheads leg to his lap. Grell knew there was nothing to say now, Ronnie obviously sold him out. But he wasn't relay mad at the boy, it was perhaps to much to ask for his silence.

William trailed his gloved handed up and along the others calve as he spoke." You should have informed me that you where not well. I would have understood, we could have found some solution well before this."

Sutcliff layed back on the bed staring up at the painted mahogany canopy. Closing his eyes and just accepting the gentle side to the stoic man. He really needed to start trusting William more." I didn't want to seem weak, you know how I hate that. I just thought it would pass and then everything would be fine. I never thought things would go this way honestly Darling."

Suddenly Grell's view of the canopy was obstructed by the face of his lover. The red head reached up cupping the others face,as William placed a kiss on his brow. "Get dressed" he said softly before slipping away and out of the bedroom .

It was to hard to argue with William when he was being sweet. Actually it was impossible,the red head wondered if the other knew that and was using his hidden tenderness as a weapon. It worked better than a pop on the head with a death scythe to be sure.

So with a groan Grell sat up and set about dressing, he wasn't going to bother with his uniform or trousers. If William was going to drag him out Grell was going to wear what he pleased.

* * *

 

The couple entered the human realm in an alley way not far from their destination. Grell took Williams offered arm as they walked down the London street. To any passerby they would have looked like any other couple out for an afternoon stroll. Grell wore a simple modest dress of deep maroon with a pale blue sash high at the waist and hung in a long lose bow in he back. William though he might not admit it openly, found the redhead the most beautiful in simple things that didn't distract from the mans natural beauty.

It wasn't long before they came to the location William had in mind. Standing I front of the old morbid building with its off kilter signage .

"if that old creep asks me to disrobe I'm leaving." Grell threatened as William opened the door to the Undertaker's shop.

The shop Looked abandoned and dusty as always, but looks where deceiving. The quiet of the small dark parlor was broken by the creak of a casket opening revealing the legendary mortician himself wearing his trade mark grin.

" E-hehehe, well well if it isn't Mr.Spears and the lovely Miss Sutcliff . " undertaker said steeping out of the coffin floating over to the two kiss the back of Grells hand.

"Oh and as lovely as ever I see." The silverette commented, ignoring the mild glare he was receiving from Spears.

Grell giggled a bit raising  the hand to his lips. "Oh my you old flatterer you ! "

William would have rolled his eyes if such childish actions hadn't been above him. "This isn't a social call Undertaker."

Grell's smile feel some at the mention of why they where there, the red head moving to cling to the stoic reapers arm. This sudden change in the Crimson shinigami's body language wasn't lost on the eldest reaper in the room. Nor was the strained tone skirting in Williams voice as he spoke .

"Oh is that so? And here i thought you missed my pretty face, that is rather disappointing Willy boy. So tell me why are you here then? " The embalmer said hopping up onto his desk folding his long fingers underneath his chin.

"Sutcliff has not been well and it seems the medical staff in our infirmary was unable to come to a conclusion as a reason why. At least not a diagnosis that I my self find believable at any rate. There for i felt the next logical step was an out side consult. I assumed given your profession you must have some basic understanding of anatomy and perhaps given your experience as a shinigami you may be able to shed some light where the others failed."William adjusted his spectacles with his pruner blades eyeing the silverette .

"I see, so you don't trust the stiffs back at headquarters.. my, there's hope for you yet Willy boy E-heheheheh."Undertaker laughed motioning for the pair to fallow.

The group descended a set of stairs down into the darkness, upon reaching the bottom the legend called his hands, Lanterns about the room hanging by pegs on the walls set a blaze with blue flame illuminating the space with bright light. Undertaker had to admit he got a kick out of the look on the younger reapers faces.

" The misses provided a little enchantment for the lighting I rather like it. Makes working on my guests much more precise ."He grinned motioning to the wooden tables lined side by side down the center of the room. One of which adorned with a white sheet shrouding the unmistakable shape of a body.

Grell looked around, he had to admit while the bland color scheme of the area was less than desirable the fact that there where dead bodies on tables and pickled organs in jars shelter on the walls didn't bother him. Although the scent of formaldehyde was making the red reaper feel queasy.

"Can we get on with this please it stinks in here." Grell said pinching his nose.

"Of course little rose why don't you just hop up here and tell old Undertaker what the trouble is love."He said straightening out a sheet on one of the wooden tables .  
  
Grell did as he was asked and explained what had been happening, some of which William hadn't known to the full extent. The fatigue, nausea, spells of fainting and strange weight gain.  By the end of this Undertaker looked perplexed, the silveret looking the younger reaper over the same way they had in the infirmary earlier that day and still nothing seemed wrong. He considered the possibility of lasting effects from the demonic venom. Pulling a large dusty book from a near by self and flipping through the discolored pages with his long nails.   
  
"Did i hear my babies come in !" Luna's voice calling down the stairs alerted the trio .  
  
At the sight of the old witch Grell couldn't contain himself launching off the table with tears in his eyes nearly bowling the small woman over . " Oh mommy! its terrible !" The shinigami cried.s  
  
William shook his head at the display."Honestly Sutcliff will you sit down."  
  
Luna finally managed to peel the excited reaper from her person looking him over. "Oh its alright dear, now do what your love says and sit down and tell mommy whats wrong hmm?"  
  
Undertaker snapped the book he was holding shut and explained for the tearful red head that the pair had come because of  Grells mysterious illness. " Do you think it could be because of the demon venom m'dear."   
  
Luna sat on the table next to Grell letting the rest his head on her lap while she coddled him, gently running a hand up and down his arm. "Well that could be it, " She said thoughtfully tapping her lip before looking down at the reaper. The half demon witch had an idea, "Sweet heart, would you let mommy use her demon seances to check you over ?"  
  
Luna knew Grell might still be weary of demons and she didn't want to startle him. But she would be-able to seance things that way that others couldn't.  
  
Grell looked over at William, even if the mans face seemed to not show anything the red head knew better. Grell could see the slight differences in the others eyes, William wants going to tell him not to he wanted to know what was going on just as much. So the redhead steeled his nerves and nodded the go ahead.  
  
The elder witch smiled sweetly telling the shinigami to turn over to his back for her. Her long dark nails trailing from the reapers temples to his jaw before lifting off  the cherry colored spectacles handing them over to her husband. Grell seemed hesitant suddenly not being able to see very well,Luna was quick to shush his worries.  
  
The woman leaned over there faces a bit to close for Williams comfort, but he made no move to stop what she was doing.  
  
"Just look into my eyes dear, i promise this wont hurt a bit. " Luna spoke softly in her ever mothering tone.  
  
Grell believed her and kept his gaze up into her icey blues, at that distance he could see them clearly. The reaper inhaled sharply as the woman above him locked into his gaze. Her pupils turned to slits and luna's eyes glowed a pearly white. The instinct to run pressed the reaper into the table top but the soft touches and motherly coos seemed to ease that fear away .  
  
Luna was doing what demons do, she was searching his soul they could sense everything about any living being, it's what made them so dangerous. A demon can know you better than you know yourself.   
Even with her half blood Luna had honed this skill, she used it in her business everyday. Beautiful women coming into the Moon lily boutique looking for something to make there skin flawless or there lovers want them. She read them like cover to cover and often found what they really wanted even if they didn't know it.  
Searching the shinigami the old witch tilted her head as if in question,then a smiled stretched across her face as broad and mad as the silver reaper she so loved .  
  
"Oh my, that's interesting." she said with a giggle clapping her hands in front of her face.  
  
"May I ask what it is you find so amusing? " William wasn't in the mood for the old sorcerer and her games.  
  
Luna just grinned hopping off the table and rocking back and forth on her heels. She laughed again and grabbed Grells hand . "Come with me dear mommy needs to have a talk with you."  
  
The now confused red head  fallowed looking over at William as he was tugged toward the stairs.  
  
Luna turned around halfway up pointing at Undertaker . " Oh dear be a lamb why don't you and William go and have some tea and cookies oh...better yet..you may want to have some strong coffee ready .I'll be just a tic!"  
  
And like that she was gone leaving the two men behind, Undertaker just cackled and shooed William up the steps ahead of him and to the kitchen. Tell him to "Always obey the Misses" as it was apparently the secret to a happy life was a happy wife.  
  


* * *

  
  
Grell found himself pulled over into a room the walls where a faded lavender and the walls held shelves of books and an old cello propped in the corner . Luna sat down on a small grey sofa and patted the cushion next to her. The reaper was confused but sat down anyway, clearly the woman knew something.  
  
"Sweet heart, I have a rather personal question to ask of you but you must be honest do you understand ." Luna began reaching over clasping the rapers hands between her smaller ones.  
  
"Of course .."  
  
Luna smiled and patted the back of the reapers knuckles, "Splendid, now ...by chance when you where still under my spell did you and William have relations?"  
  
Grell swallowed a bit blinking owlishly. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh dear come now tell Mommy the truth did you and your Mister Spears have S.E.X " She spelled out the word in a sing song voice.  
  
The reaper blushed almost as dark as his hair. "I hardly see what that has to do with anything but, yes we did I wanted to know what it felt like to be a woman in that way before it was gone. "  
  
Luna squealed pulling her hands back before launching and hugging the red head about the neck.  
" Oh my dear! Then i know whats happened. I don't know how but I'm certain you will be pleased!"  
  
Sutcliff was completely confused,when Luna let go she straighten out her skirt and smiled gently. Taking the reapers hand in hers she looked the man in the eyes touching his cheek with her other hand. For some reason she had always seen Grell as the child that had been taken from her and loved him just as fiercely as any mother . Something about his eyes and the feeling in her heart, something she never spoke of with anyone was infant she  had bore with Undertaker. The little half breed child only lived six days. They never tried to have another, instead she took up looking after any young reaper or demon than happened upon her shop. Grell had become one of her favorites, and like any parent  this moment was a special one.  
  
" When I looked into your soul I found something well... to be specific i found several somethings. One was your beautiful fiery  soul the bright blaze of life that make you ..well you ." She smiled running her fingers down the reapers jaw slipping a stray crimson hair behind his ear.  
"But then there was more, two small flickering little things like candles on a window seal. So soft and new at first i wasn't sure but my little rose  now I'm certain. " Luna took Grells hand placing it to the small bump on his stomach.  
" They where souls, newborn little lives with in you. I'm not sure how because the magic should have worn off the only thing i can assume is that your desire and your love that you have so much off has been enough to feed the magic and keep that much of it still alive. Your a mother my sweet one, and your William son to be a proud father ."  
  
Grell just stared at her tears pooling in his duel colored orbs." Are...Are you sure?"  
He had to know this was everything he had ever wanted every longing dream to have the one thing he though his body would never give him.  
  
Luna nodded leaning forward to kiss the red reapers forehead. "It is dear, your having a baby well to be fair babies..is the term . " She giggled .  
  
"T-twins...mine and ..William's...I'm really..." Grell stuttered looking a bit pale.  
  
Luna frowned, she worried now for the the man being in such a delicate state. " Calm down now dear this is a happy thing,I would even call it a miracle ."  
  
Grell hugged his adoptive mother crying softly into her neck. The elder witch cooed and rocked him  in her embrace rubbing circles on his back . " Shhh, I know this is shocking but your glad aren't you?"  
  
"yes but, what about Will? What if he doesn't want them, what if he wont want me ?" That old fear rearing its ugly head.  
  
Luna shook her head with a serious gaze pulling the shinigami away from her too look him in the eyes. " Now you listen here, no matter what happens I will always be here and you will not be alone. But do try and have faith in your Mr. Spears, I don't think he's so foolish as to loose you again."  
  


* * *

  
  
Undertaker and William where sitting in awkward silence one sipping coffee and the other nibbling on bone cookies when Luna finally returned.  
  
She stood next to Grell who had his eyes cast to the floor fidgeting with his dress in his hands. The Witch patted the reapers back gently to assure him, they had agrees Luna was going to announce the news.  
  
Spears looked over rather expectantly, he didn't show it aside from the rapid adjustment of his glasses that he was a bit worried. Though the if grin on the witches face was any indication it wasn't bad news.  
  
"Well Gents the verdicts in, Congratulations William dear your going to be a daddy!" Luna threw up her hands  theatrically.  
  
Oh the look on Williams face as he spit his coffee directly back in the beaker he was drinking it from.   
  
Undertaker laughed so hard he fell out of his chair almost in tears, this was to precious it really was the best laugh he had in ages.   
  
"E-excuse me but, are you insinuating that Sutcliff is...pregnant? " Spears stood as the color drained from his face. His hand shaking a bit as he set the beaker back on the table.  
  
"Yes that's right, it seems the magic has been sustained at least in part internally. Its truly fascinating, I would have never expected this your  lucky not just 1 but 2. " Luna said slipping over to help the legendary reaper off the floor where he was still crowing in laughter.   
  
"Oh Willy boy ! You really done it lad that takes talent. I take back everything I ever said about you. " Undertaker said between guffaws wiping the tears from his fringe.  
  
"T-twins? " William looked like his brain was shorting out .This had to be a joke, Sutcliff pregnant? This was some massive joke on him he was sure any moment Knox would jump out of the cupboards and yell "gotcha "  and everyone would poke fun at him for weeks. But that wasn't happening, and to make maters worse was the look on Grell's face. That sadness and fear that lingered there in the redheads down turned brows.  
  
Spears took a half step forward seeing the reaper before him lift his head.  
  
"Please don't be angry Darling..Please.." No one was laughing now  there was an eerie silence between the two.  
"William say something please!"  
  
"...honestly....." William muttered before his eyes rolled back and he fainted .


	8. Sometimes it's hard to love you

".I'll.a.."

"w..all.am"

"William" The voice was slowly breaking through the fog in Spears head. Who was that? Where was he?

William's eyes fluttered open looking up at Grell's worried face leaning over looking down at him. Where ever he was it was quiet comfortable all be it slightly cramped. The stoic shinigami looked around and realized with a groan he was in a coffin. He really needed to break this habit of wakening in caskets, perhaps he'd begin by never visiting the mad mortician.

"what..Sutcliffe what happened ?" his mind was still a haze trying to piece together the moments leading up to his passing out or what ever reason left him unconscious.

He spoke to Ronald Knox, the then took the afternoon off to take Grell over to Undertaker to have the red head looked over. Then what? It was hard to focus with the nagging throb between his temples like someone drumming out a beat against his skull.

William looked up from his thoughts to see Grell looking a bit teary. Had they gotten bad news?....no he didn't think so. Considering the ever present grin on the aged shinigami in the corner, he doubted Undertaker would look so pleased if it was something bad.

"Darling I..I'm so glad your alright !" the reaper sprang forward hugging him about the neck. While surprising it wasn't at least as crushing as the red reapers overzealous affections tended to be.

Now normally he would have pulled Sutcliff off his person immediately, but someone els steeped in to do so.

"Careful deary you need to calm down all this stress isn't good for you." Luna said pulling Grell back gently.

Luna..that's right the witch had looked Grell over and.....' Congratulations William your going to be a daddy!'

The witches words reverberated around Williams head, creating a pensive look on the mans face as his brows knitted above his all important glasses. Spears fidgeted a moment before climbing out of the coffin, straighten up his attire and smoothing a hand through his disheveled hair. The announcement riding on his nerves like a hot fire poker.

"Sutcliff, we are leaving."he said curtly pulling Grell along by the wrist.

"Oh but...Will, I just..." Grell stuttered looking back at Luna standing next to Undertaker. Both looked concerned with Spear's behavior given the situation.

"Thank you both for your assessment of this, sorry to have troubled you." William nodded to the pair as he ushered the red head out of the door.

 

Once they had left Luna nibbled on her lower lip worry painted across her brow, "I do hope William doesn't take all of this poorly. "

The silverette wrapped an arm about her shoulders resting his chin on the small woman's shoulder. " Oh don't worry, its just a shock is all I'm sure the boy will straighten up. And if he dose anything stupid I'll just have to teach him a lesson E-ehehehehe"

* * *

 

William was somewhere between denial and hoping this was all a bad nightmare, perhaps the product of bad milk before bed. Yes of course because it would be utterly preposterous to believe Grell was......was what that witch was insinuating. No mater how many dresses Sutcliffe wore he was not a woman, true with the old half demons magic he had technically been female for a short time. But that was an illusion, even if Will had,....been with that illusion in the biblical sense surely there's no way that.......no. He wasn't a father. He couldn't be one, he would be a terrible one.

"William will you slow down your hurting me! " Grell shouted as he was tugged along struggling to keep up in his heels.

Spears finally broke from his daze and stopped , turning to look at his lover. The ruby reaper pulling his hand from the others grip rubbing at his wrist. William suddenly felt guilty for that. He had been so lost in his own inner conflict he hadn't realized the death grip he had on the Crimson shinigamis wrist .Reaching out with a far gentler touch William held the slighter males hand and trailed the mark left by is previous grip. It was angry and beginning to bruise in the shape of his fingers, he wasn't the kind of man who would put marks on someone he cared for. Even if in the past he'd struck Grell and many others with his death scythe those where with in reason and wouldn't have caused any permanent damage.

"I'm sorry" Spears said almost in whisper, running his gloved fingertips over the mark tenderly.

"Will dear, it's alright just please be more careful with me will you?" Grell said reaching out cradling the others face in his red manicured palm.

"I know this is not what we expected and we don't have to talk about it now. We can just go home for now and.."

"Sutcliff'" William cut off the red reapers speech and dropping the hand he once held with such care. "please return without me I have some paper work to attend to" his voice was back to that stiff guarded tone. The one he had before, the one he always used to scold Grell in. He didn't want to talk about 'this' ever because it simply couldn't be.

As William spoke he opened two portals in the alley way,one for himself and one for Grell. He didn't say goodbye he didn't even look back because in his heart of hearts Spears knew he was wrong. Knew he was being to cold, but this is what Will did when faced with something he couldn't remedy or control. He simply pushed it away in favor for his job because his job was predictable. The ease of a nice uniform stack of documents, it didn't require feeling.

So he left without seeing the hurt left in his wake.

* * *

 

Grell entered the apartment alone, slipping his shoes off by the door. The walk back through the Dispatching housing building was a lonely one but somehow the red head managed to hold up and not cry. He wasn't going to break where anyone could see, he wasn't so weak to allow any of the gossip mongers to see a single tear.

He was just beginning to consider this home, now it felt empty. As if there was nothing left in these four walls but a lie he told himself. William was becoming cold again, he could hear it in the mans words and see it in his eyes. Just when they where able to reach across that void and and find something beautiful. It was crashing slowly Grell could just feel it, and it felt like dieing.

"I'm sorry babies, it looks like it might end up being just us." Grell bit back a sob that lay heavy in his chest.

"it shouldn't be l-like this, I r-really thought m-maybe your Daddy would b-be happy because m-mommy is happy e-even if I don't sound it right now" there was no holding back the bitter tears now that fell in rivers down the reapers feminine face.His throat ached as the pain gave way, feeling as though his very heart was being slowly strangled.

"Sometimes it's j-just hard to b-be in love that's all.B-but I promise no m-matter what I'll always love you both, your the gift I thought I'd never have."he sobbed falling to his knees in the middle of the bedroom,wrapping his arms around himself. How Grell wish those were his lovers arms instead, that he would finally catch a break.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

 

William tried to busy himself with paperwork, the staff in the dispatch office surprised to see him back. But the usual soothing effect of the repetitive task was eluding him. Correcting errors just meant using a pen...a red pen. Which made him think of his cherry haired lover he left so callously on the street in the human realm. It was silly that he did all this not to think and yet it was all he could do. If he couldn't handle something like this how would he ever handle a child ..no scratch that children. It had taken him years to be able to muster a smile and even longer to admit he cared at all about anything. Children needed love they needed attention, William had a hard enough time giving into Grells needy personality. He loved Grell though, he loved him enough to try so why was this so hard to grasp?

Leaning forward on his elbows Spears ran worried fingers through his hair. Glancing over he saw something in his open file drawer, it was a small box he knew what was in it. It was the broken paperweight, the shattered glass heart, he had broken it in a fit of anger when Sutcliff had been missing. He remembered how it felt then, that terrifying prospect of never being able to the the man who had wormed into his heart ever again. The pain of it all, the regret for how he pushed and push and yet Sutcliff always took it. ' If that's all you have for me...i'll take it' Grells own words as drunken and hurt filled as they had been the night before he'd gone missing had been. They where true. William had sworn to himself to try harder and not push away his lover as he had in the past. Because what if one day Grell pushed back?

"William T Spears your an idiot......" he muttered to himself before getting up and dashing out of the office.

One can imaging how it must have looked to see the supervisor of Dispatch run down the halls in his perfectly polished oxfords. Something he would have written up any other officer for. But right now he had to get home. It finally sunk in, he almost lost the one person that warmed his cold heart. Someone who wasn't easy to understand or put in a box, if anything he should be used to the chaos. He should embrace the never ending ball of crazy that was Grell Sutcliff.

Most of all he saw what he had, a family. It didn't matter how or why the one he loved was going to have his children. In that moment William felt like the dumbest and luckiest man in the world.Sure, he was terrified he would be a bad father. But that didn't mean he couldn't try to be a better man, As its been said. 'The best thing a father can do for his children is to love their mother.' He could do that.

* * *

 

William entered his home and the first thing he noticed was the suit case by the door. The red leather staring back at him like a fanged beast issuing its warning. Had he already lost?,a tinge of fear began to play in his mind. However the second thing frightened him more, a gasp of pain coming from then bed room and something clattering to the floor.

"Grell.." William didn't bother removing his shoes as he charged down the hall to the master suite.

When he entered Grell was on his hands and knees next to the spilled contents of the large makeup case. The red heads face twisted up in discomfort, it was plain to see he had been crying. From the remnants of mascara streaked over the redheads face.

William rushed over worry forming a tight line between his brows. This is what his own foolishness had given him, unnecessary pain and stress to the one he loved.

Spears knelt by the reaper sweeping the smaller male into his arms and resting him on the bed. "Grell are you alright ?"

"Will? ... I'm sorry I.. I didn't want to bother you so I was going to go and stay else where and hope you changed your mind later."Grell was surprised to then feel a gentle touch rubbing his stomach . He placed his own hand over Williams letting it rest there on the small rise.

"I made a promise Sutcliff one I intend to keep, please forgive me for how I acted. It was unbecoming of a man of my age or station to react so foolishly to this. Even if it seemed impossible I should have known by know that you will never stop surprising me. I do not want you to be anywhere other than my side, and I will make another promise that I will not only protect you but our children with everything in me." William's voice trembled.

He had faced demons, fought troublesome souls, faced the council and gone toe to toe with the best of them. But none had never been as freighting as this moment. He was going to be a father, and that was terrifying. More over he didn't want to lose Grell, he never wanted that.

"oh Darling you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Grell cooed and wiggled a bit.

William let out a breath sitting on the bed next to the red reaper."Are you alright ? your not in any pain are you?"

Grell blinked a bit before realizing the position he had been in earlier. "oh Darling, no I just pinched my finger in my makeup case, it surprised me and I dropped it. I was just picking it up when you came in." he said holding up the bruised digit for verification.

" very well then, I suppose I will clean this up then unpack your bag because your not going anywhere ." William moved to get up from the bed when he felt a hand tug at his suit sleeve.

Looking back he saw the blush streaked across Grell face. "stay..." the other said in that breathy voice that always raised the hairs on the back of William's neck.

"Sutcliff I really should tidy.." Williams words where stolen by a kiss, Grell pulling him down onto the bed .

Wrapping his arms around the stoic reapers neck and holding him there. When their lips parted Grell let out a plea he knew the other couldn't say no to ." please Darling make love to me."

* * *

**Warning.. you know whats up**

* * *

 

".I Don't think..."

Grell moaned and pulled on Williams tie to silence him again ." You don't need to think darling. Just touch me, I need you . I need to know you love me, its burning inside and I cant wait another moment."

Well he could hardly argue with that now could he?

The world around them became lost, hands struggling over buttons before Grell simple gave up and tore Williams dress shirt open sending a hail of tiny taps as the tiny plastic spheres rained on the floor. Spears's tie was cast off to parts unknown and he couldn't care less. But William didn't want this rushed because Grell wanted to feel love, he fully intended to give him just that.

"Stop.." William panted as he managed to catch hold of the other reapers roaming hands and Pin them about his head .

Grell looked confused and a little pissed. "What why!!! we where getting to the good part!"

"Sit up Sutcliff"

Grell groaned but did as he was told, for his obedience he was rewarded. William gently moved the red reapers hair aside as he moved behind the other. Planting gentle kisses just below Grells ear and trailing down his elegant neck. William held the cherry death god tenderly by the arms and held his back firm to his own bare chest.

Grell let out a breathy moan as his eyes fluttered closed, the scent of Williams cologne and his slightly rough warm touch was all encompassing. Feeling the lips on his neck knowing every spot that stole his breath . Grell couldn't help but relax against his lovers ministrations letting his own hands fall and gently grip the black fabric of Williams dress pants where it gathers at the mans bent knees.

William slipped back slightly kissing along Grell's spine before lifting his hands to slowly pull the ribbons at the back of the reapers dress. Lessening the fabric inch by inch until it pooled about the red death gods hips. Spears held his lover to him again, the warms of skin against skin and two hearts beating together. He wanted Grell to feel loved to feel safe, to understand that he was going to always be there even if he wasn't perfect.

Will lifted the slighter reaper against him letting Grell's legs slide around in front and free the the discarded dress. William moved over his lover reveling in the suddenly shy face the other was giving him.

"I'm not going to leave an inch of you untasted do you understand."William whispered causing a shiver to run through the red reaper .

William stood by his promise, the slow beautiful agony of each kiss that met the others skin was maddening. Grell was a panting mess as every part of his body from the valley of his neck the backs of his knees was caressed and worshiped. His palms pressed to the head board arching and mewling as the ravenette reaper between his thighs engaged in sinfully sweet ministrations. The intense anticipation of William's next conquest of his body was almost to much to bare.

"ah ha. W-Will...ugh ah p-please, I can't its.. oh death .Will! " Grell moaned his knees beginning to shake and feeling every heart beat rushing the blood to his neither regions .

William worked his way back up his loved torso, taking the redhead's hands from their death grip other bed sheets and padding their fingers together . Grell instinctive angled his hips wrapping his long slender legs about the others waist.

William kissed the red reapers closed eyes as he brought their bodies together. Grell letting out out a gasp and shaken breath beneath him. Before capturing those kiss swollen loops once again. William whispered "I love you" in their parting before raising the tempo of his movements.

Between the moaning cries Grell found himself lifted up into Spears arms, He could tell by the out of sync rhythm it would be long now and that was fine.Every sense was on fire, it was true they had quite the spirited couplings since being together but this time felt like the first time. There was something comforting about it something deeper . William may not have been the best at verbally expressing himself most of the time but for all his straight laced orderly quirks he in no means lacked passion. It was here when they where little more than a breath a apart there was no one else Grell should rather be with.

Sutcliffe threw his head back coming undone, William not far behind. They stayed that way for awhile panting in a tangle of limbs and sweat. Grell's head rested in the crook of his lovers neck trying to calm his thundering heart.

"Will..?"

"yes?"William answered even though his eyes where closed, his hands running gently up and down his partners spine.

"We will, be alright won't we darling?. I know it's strange but, I've always thought you would make a wonderful father." Grell held on a bit tighter a tear escaping his half lidded gaze falling to his loves chest.

William had doubts about his own merit on parental status, the only thing he ever raised was pigeons. Still, he wasn't one to simply give up and Grell most certainly wasn't. " Yes, we will be just fine."

* * *

 

No one ever said love was a simple thing. Its messy, its loud, its ugly at times and painful more often than not. But let it never be said its not worth the tears. That every ounce of blood and every sleepless night didn't bear fruit. Nothing worth having is easy, and nothing worth losing is perfect.


	9. Friends in high places

"so according to this...if I'm doing the math right I'm 9 weeks give or take . I think I look bigger than the women in these diagrams though. Darling do you think I look fat ? " Grell question holding up one of the books they had gotten from one of the women's clinics in the reaper realm.

It turned more than a few heads when they walked in and explained the situation. At first the nurses thought it was a prank. Grell didn't handle that well at all and William had to hold back the raging shinigami from going over the desk at some poor little receptionist. Which had some adverse effects one of which a phone call to the higher ups.

Unfortunately Grell's condition had been reported to the council . That had now resulted in William being called to a meeting which he was currently preparing for.

So there was no way Spears was going to touch that question, pregnant or not telling Grell Sutcliffe he was gaining weight was a death wish. "Honestly... Sutcliffe any discrepancy you may perceive will be with in reason. For one those women are likely carrying one child not two. As well as the proportions of their bodies being completely different from your own."

Grell seemed to accept this explanation. "so its perception then? Good I knew I wasn't fat." the reaper grinned running his hands over his slightly rounded abdomen.

" Did you hear that mommy is still dead sexy isn't that nice ?"

William sighed straightening his tie,not surprised at all with Grell's behavior he just hoped that their unborn child couldn't hear some of the strange things the red head was spouting yet. Over all William was doing well coping with the prospect of things, even becoming more protective of his soon to be family.

That being the main reason why he'd be attending today's inquiry alone. Spears didn't feel the stress would be good for Grell or their children. To a fault the stress wasn't doing himself any favors as far as that was concerned. But he had gone before the council on the red heads behalf on more than one occasion.

In fact William was the only one who kept Grell from nearly being executed for his stunt with the human Angelina Durless also known as Madam Red. Had it not been for William bringing up Sutcliffe's record of being one of the most efficient field agents and to date one of the highest scoring graduates from the academy. Dispute the crimson shinigami's quirks they needed him. They where already short handed after all.

However William,wasn't sure he would be able to fall back on that argument again. If worse came to worse he may have to take a page from Undertaker and fight his way out, the prospect of becoming a deserter didn't sit well with Spears. This was more than his own record as a supervisor at steak though. He had three lives counting on him, his own aesthetic aside he would do what was necessary.

* * *

 

As William entered the large Roman esq room he stood in the circular center with his head elevated and undaunted. His duel ringed gaze showing nothing beyond his ever present emotionless stare. William would not allow himself a moment of fear gazing up at the 4 members of council that currently sat in judgment . He was thankful in a way that it wasn't all 8 members this only meant he had half to convince. It was also a good sign Sutcliffe wasn't in any danger, they wouldn't rule something so finite as death with so few council heads present.

" Mr.Spears , I have heard some rather interest in news concerning one of your subordinates. I suppose congratulations is in order." A kindly voice from above asked. it was the only female member of the council a grey haired woman. She had always been sympathetic to Grell for some reason.

This was also a good sign, With Ms.Eads being there William knew he had his ace in the hole, of the other three members present though he may have a touch of trouble .Next to Ms.Eads was a man known simply as Judge, he was fair and seemed to listen to things and consider everything before passing a decision. Spears didn't think he would have much trouble there .

But then there was Mr.Oslo he was the head master of the reaper academy and never a fan of Grells. And Oslo's lackey Mr. Penbryn, whom by himself wasn't much of a problem he tended to vote with the majority. But with the old crow Oslo in his ear it would be clear who Penbryn would be voting with.

" Yes Ms. Eads concerning Grell Sutcliff's current condition you have hard correctly. I thank you for the sentiment Miss' I shall be sure to pass it along to him." William said adjusting his glasses with the tip blade of his pruner.

Not everyone on the council shared Ms. Eads feeling however, " Mr Spears, would you care to share with us how this...well one can only call it ' freak accident ' came to be ." Oslo sneered

Before William could answer the lady council member started to laugh. " oh come now Ozzy your a man of higher learning aren't you? Certainly you know about the birds and the bees don't you dear ? "

Oslo flustered at the woman's joke. " Ms. Eads ! I assure you I know the science but Mr. Sutcliff is no woman"

It was then the bald headmaster turned on William, Fire in the elder reapers eyes. " I know the nature of this Mr Spears. I simply wished to hear the sordid truth from you lips about your subordinates involvement with a witch in order to parade around as some illusion of the feminine form. Or however brief it may have been someone be it yourself or another could clearly not control themselves ! "

William clenched the empty hand at his side, Oslo was more or less accuse the redhead of promiscuity. Furthermore accusing William to be an uncontrollable beast of a man. " I can assure you this was not a mater of shameless infatuation."

"Can you be sure Mr. Spears?" Penbryn interjected as he shuffled through a file. " Are you even sure of the origins of this...situation.".

William narrowed his eyes gazing up at the mouse of a man. Penbryn like Oslo refused to refer to his unborn children like living beings, calling then a 'situation, or,'incident'. " I have the up most confidence in the paternity of 'My' children Mr.Penbryn."

" Your not concerned Mr.Spears?, Knowing the affection Sutcliff has toward demons? This has been well documented in the past not to mention we have it on record that your troublesome officer had to be removed from the possession of several demons while still in his womanly facade. Are you not pained by the possibility that you're being deceived ? That Grell Sutcliff willingly laid with the filth of hell and is carrying some mixed breed abomination ! " Oslo's volume grew as the man spoke.

William wanted to take his scythe and snatch out the old mans vocal cords.

Judge was about to remand his fellow council member for such an outburst when the entry to the meeting chambers burst open nearly casting the massive carved doors off their hinges from the force. All of the elder reapers stood summoning their weapons prepared to defend from what or whom had broken into the library. William to had jumped back holding his scythe at the ready.

There in the blinding white light as the dust began to settle the shape of a figure took shape. Long flowing hair and a trench coat unfurls in an unseen wind. Above the figure glinted a massive curved blade, the most imposing scythes in all the reaper realm .

"Ehehehe, my my how come I didn't get an invite to this little party ? " a familiar voice rose from the shadowed shilotte .

"Undertaker.." the collective whispered

* * *

 

"You ...deserter! Legend or not Undertaker you are no longer apart of this council and how dare you interrupt it!" Oslo shouted

At this point Judge was done with this matter and slammed his scythe, a massive sledge hammer, against the podiums desk "That's enough! "

"Nice to see you till have it in you there Jud, I was worried you had had fallen to the mundane like the rest of this lot. Oh that is with the exception of you Ms.Eads M'dear or can i still call you Daisy?" Undertaker grinned looking up at his old friend.

The lady reaper blushed a bit sending her weapon away. "T-that's quiet alright. Undertaker"

Judge rolled his eyes seeing something's never change. " What are you doing here, you know just because we lifted that kill on sight order on you in favor of using your work history as something to aspire to for the young ones. Dose not mean you can simply barge in here when ever you feel like it, we put up with your personal use of the library only because of the aid you have offered since your ....retirement as it where. You know that intruding in a council meeting is far above any privilege we may have given."

Undertaker slinked up beside William wrapping an arm about the younger shinigamis shoulders. "I wouldn't say I'm barging in. You see i have information concerning this case."

"Not barging! What in the bloody hell do you call what you've done to the doors you old fool." Oslo howled pointing to the destruction the mortician left in his wake.

Undertaker looked back himself, tapping a long blackened nail on his chin in thought.

" It was stuck ? E-heheheheh" He guffawed slapping William on the back .

Spears nearly falling over from the good natured smack, though he quickly regained his footing adjusting his spectacles and glaring at the silver shinigami grinning to his left.

"Enough, Gentlemen may we please get this back on track." Judge said pinching the bridge of his nose. " You said you have information Undertaker? Please do enlighten us."

"Well Gents you see its like this!" The madman said hopping up onto a table stepling his taloned nails beneath his chin. " I have my sources you see, And i know that the two male demons that were sent back to hell to be tried for their crimes of breaking the treaty we have with the creatures of the underworld have been executed, but more importantly they where questioned prior to."

Oslo narrowed his eyes looking not at all impressed. "At what consequence is that on this hearing?"

"Oh Ozzykins it has allot to do with it, You see demons while deceptive in action can not tell a direct lie. " Undertaker grinned swinging his legs back and forth in front of the table.

"And you see they where asked what they had done in detail, at no point during Miss Sutcliffs incarceration by those beast was her female body subject to to an action such as would produce the hybrid offspring you gents so fear. " He said emphasizing the gender pronouns as Undertaker knew well how Grell considered himself. Also knowing it drove Oslo up the wall.

"Well then, I believe we can trust the testimony of Undertaker ." Ms.Eads said with a smile

"I for one call this matter closed, This should be joyous after all there hasn't been a reaper born in decades! "

William looked to the other members of the council Judge seemed to agree Penbryn was still shaking from the subtle glare Undertaker was giving him through slightly parted silvery fringe. Thus causing the mousy man to vote with the majority. Oslo however wasn't budging an inch.

"Do whatever you like but mark my words, allowing Grell Sutcliff to reproduce will be nothing but trouble!." With that the old reaper left his seat and stormed out .

With that the meeting was closed. At least for now.

* * *

 

William looked over at the silverette walking along side him." Might I ask how you came by the knowledge that meeting was even taking place?"

Undertaker gave a knowing smile tapping a long black nail along side his nose." oh I have my ways, besides that how are things Willy boy? I do hope you have been behaving your self, you didn't seem to happy when you got the news."

William wanted to sink into the ground thinking about how he had acted. " Things are progressing as they should I suppose my previous reaction was what one might coin as knee jerked. I can assure you I feel differently now about the current status of things and intend to take responsibility."

The elder regarded the young shinigami's stiff posture and sighed. " Always with that noble bollocks eh Willy ? You should loosen up some, you have been given a gift. Several in fact, a partner for what ever reason adores you despite that stick you have jammed where the sun doesn't shine and now little ones on the way. " the ancients tone held a breath of sadness when referring to the unborn.

This didn't go unnoticed by Spears. William's eyes flitted down to the chain of lockets the other wore, one in particular was currently being held in a tender manner between the silverettes fingers. However William wasn't one to pry. Instead he averted his eyes looking down at the entrance to the dispatch housing building that was coming into view.

" I am aware, I also never stated that it was purely out of responsibility that I base my actions." William said adjusting his glasses.

The legend giggled a bit. " ah I see so the old William T Spears is twitterpated how sweet. "

Williams face reddened as he let lose a bit of a scowl. It was to late though and he couldn't object because he did indeed love Grell . And he was in fact beginning to grow fond of the idea of his new family.

" one more thing though Willy boy. I do hope you intend to do this honestly, I think our little rose deserves that don't you?" Undertaker had that look about him again, less jovial but not quite threatening. Something like a father meeting a daughter's suitor for the first time.

William knew as to what the man was referring. " I can promise you I have given thought to that and will proceed on it in due time. I am a gentleman after all."

Undertaker grinned again and tipped his hat. " Good to hear I'll be looking for my invitation then." he said bidding the other well before departing.

* * *

 

When William came home he found an oddly charming sight, Grell was scowling at a cookbook and the kitchen was a mess.

William sighed tipping up his specticals. " Sutcliff may I inquire as to what you are doing and how my kitchen came to be in such a state of disarray?"

Grell huffed tossing the cookbook to the table with a loud bang. " This cooking business is rubbish, complete and total rubbish!"

The redhead had his hands on his hips and flour smeared on his cheek. William could have blamed his reaction on a lot of things, it had been a long and troublesome day maybe it was delayed relief maybe it was just that Spears had finally cracked. This was the moment he realized his house would never be in clean orderly perfection ever again, he would never walk in to blissful silence, he'd probably never sit down to a decent meal unless he cooked it himself. An awkward twitch began in the corner of Williams expressionless face accompanied with some odd bubbling chuckle. Try as he might to suppress it, staring at Grell Sutcliffe in a pink frilly apron looking down right murderously at a tray of burnt scones it was to much...

William laughed.

Grell looked on shocked as the other reaper's hair fell out of place as he laugh, it was strange but pleasant sound like bells or chimes in the wind. The crimson reaper really wanted to be offended at being laughed at, but he couldn't bring himself to be. He just wanted to enjoy this sound and the genuine smile on William's face. The man looked younger and unhindered, beautiful even. Grell made a decision then and there, he may not be a good cook or even that decent of a house keeper but if he could make William laugh and smile like this even just once in a while. Well, that was more than enough.


	10. Subtle Threats

At 11 weeks Grell was less than pleased to be spending his days alone in William's apartment,well their apartment he assumed now, still cabin fever was setting in. There was really only so many times one could dust the same nick knacks or try and hold a conversation with William's pigeon Winston. Oh yes he was talking to a bird, not that shinigami couldn't they used birds often to relay messages. it was that Winston was an older foul and slept most of the day while Grell was left to entertain himself.

William however felt keeping the rambunctious red head within the safety of four walls with a list of domestic chores was the best course of action. The last thing he needed was Sutcliffe out ruffling feathers or overexerting himself. Some would call this just playing it close to the vest, others...like Grell, would call it anal retentive and controlling.

It was time for the red reaper to reestablish the ground rules with his overly critical lover. Gell knew exactly how to do it to.

* * *

~*~ §£~*~ 

Poor William he had no idea what he was walking into, but dose any man in love really know what their getting into? They stumble into the lions den everyday when coming home to their wives,lovers,and partners, little lambs marching themselves to slaughter. The beware sign for those with expectant mothers was even brighter -with volatile mood swings it was like a mine field in the living room. Unfortunately our Mr Spears with his ever logical mind has a serious lack when it comes to picking up on social ques.

So as William hung up his coat and loosened his tie he didn't pick up the underling timber of challenge in the sugary sweet greeting he'd grown accustom to. He failed to notice the way the crimson shinigami took a 'battle stance' feet anchored apart and hands planted firm on widening hips. Williams brain had forsaken him when it came to registering that look in other reapers eyes as he peered from behind angular ruby frames.

Poor, clueless William.

"Hello Will darling have a nice day in the office?" Grell said, taking Williams gloves as the other sat down removing his own shoes and rolling up his sleeves.

"It was productive yes. I see everything is clean and the kitchen is intact, have you rested today at all? " William looked up and found a oddly perturbed face glaring at him.

Grell's eye brow twitched slightly planting his hands on his hips. "Are you insinuating you expected to return to a pile of rubble?"

William narrowed his eyes a bit, he'd read about this in one of those Pregnancy manuals. The reaper had taken to education himself with various ' what to expect when your expecting' style literature. Even going so far as to view records of individuals whom had large families or held the occupation of midwife. Mood swings, that's what this was. He would have to tread lightly but still maintain decorum. "No,...I was in fact complimenting your good housekeeping. I think perhaps you should lay down you seem to be having a spell."

While William mentally patted himself on the back Grell was having steam coming out of his ears.

"Having a spell?...Having a spell!" The red head raved.

Careful Spears he said it twice that can't be good, quick scan the area for anything valuable that might be thrown at you later and move it now!

Williams eyes quickly took stock and assumed worst case that horribly ugly vase that Ronald gave him for his birthday might find an untimely end so no loss there. Time to dissolve this situation before it gets worse to avoid the growing possibility of stitches in his future.

William lifted his hands palms out in surrender holding them away from his chest. "Alright Sutcliff, perhaps that was the wrong wording. I'm only looking out for your safety and you know that becoming irate is not good for you or the babies."

Or him if William was being honest, not being cracked in the skull with porcelain was considerably more healthy.However, he wasn't going to say that because he had learned at least to avoid his usual bluntness with his pregnant lover.

Grell's bubbling rage seemed to cool, still he was on a mission. "William you don't understand how boring it is here alone all day. Cant I just go back to work for a little while ?" The reaper put on his best puppy face for added effect.

William sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose, he wasn't having this discussion again. No he would not bend to that cherry lunatic wills. No..Absolutely not!.

Spears bypassed the red reaper heading into their bedroom to change. All he wanted to do was get out of his work attire have dinner and a shower and go to bed. But he found himself stopped once he reached the wardrobe and began unbuttoning his shirt. Long arms wrapped around his waist and gentle kisses found the nape of his neck .

"Please...I'll be good, I'm just so lonely here all day. My being depressed cant be good for them either you know." Grell said milling a pathetic tone as his body pushed gently against Williams broad back. The curve of his rounded stomach now melding against the taller reapers spine.

"Grell..." Oh where was that resolve William had a moment ago?...Ah, yes that's right it was melted like a snowball in July the moment Grell started sounding so sweet and wounded. Making him forget that the man behind him had the capacity for ruthless serial homicide. Amazing how that works.

"I love you Will." Just like that...shattered. William had lost this round it was just a matter of salvaging it so he didn't feel like he lost.

Spears gently unraveled the arms from around his person and turned to face his love. Running his hands down Grells shoulders before placing his larger palm on the redheads belly. "Your not going into the field Sutcliff. That's something I am unwilling to risk, however, If you promise to be on your best behavior I suppose it would be fine for you to file in the Library. We are shorthanded after all."

Grell squealed and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Oh thank you sweetie you won't regret it ! Oh but, unfortunately my trousers don't fit anymore so..."

William's head fell back as he rubbed his forehead. "Honestly, Sutcliff I do not care what attire your in just as long as its with in reason."

Will hoped he wasn't going to regret that little concession. Grell did have a certain flare for garments, hopefully it wouldn't be anything to disturbing.

So with a spring in his step Grell shoved his stoic lover off to finish changing. The two would have there usual ritual of small talk over dinner that William cooked. Then a shared bath, that Grell insisted upon before curling up in bed. Grell usually feel asleep first clad only in underwear and one of Williams striped pajama tops. Which gave the dark haired reaper a good few moments of peace watching the other sleep,the smallest of smiles finding its way to his usually stone face . Running a hand over his partners baby bump that was still fairly small. William would whisper his good night and kiss Grells cheek setting his own spectacles aside and shuffling down into the covers wrapping an arm around the slumbering red reaper.

* * *

~*~ §£~*~

Shiny red high-heels tapped against the marble floors of the library, there owners long shapely legs clad in sheer black stockings wearing a modest knee-length black high waist pencil shirt, with a crisp white shirt. Red and white striped tie in a bow about his neck, Gell Sutcliff was more than happy to be out of the apartment. Though he hoped his choice of attire wouldn't get his darling William annoyed, after all he did say anything with in reason. This was as understated as his closet would allow and the skirt was more comfortable as the waist band rested higher.

As Grell walked down the isles of book shelves there was a long wolf whistle from his right. The crimson shinigami smirked a bit but was prepared to reprimand whom ever it was. Thankfully the owner of the lecherous sound was his little trainee Ronald Knox.

"Wow Senpai ...ya know even though your back to your old self you still have better legs than half the girls in secretarial." Knox said eying the elder reaper.

Grell of course soaked up the compliments flipping his hair and turning, popping his right foot playfully. "Well thank you Ronnie dear!, Oh are you working in the library today ?"

Ronald rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly at the question "Ah, yeah I am. I kind of forgot i had a date with that Terry girl in scheduling. Ya know the one the curvy brunette that sorts the assignments for rotation from field to in office. Yeah well she didn't take it well so now I'm on library duty for the next month. "

The redhead had to stifle a laugh. "Well let that be a lesson to you, hell hath no fury as a woman scorned Ronnie! Now come along you can help me, If your a good boy I'll talk to Will about fixing your assignment."

"Wow Senpai your the best!" Ronald cheered fallowing his mentor and friend to start to work filing a cart full of records.

* * *

*~*~ §£~*~ *

Turns out two reapers are better than one when it comes to the task as boring as filing. Grell was sure he would have gone mad with out the bubbly blonde to keep him company with the latest gossip. He really missed that from spending so much time at home.

Ronald trying to be a gentlemen, as well as knowing if William stopped by and saw Grell scaling the ladder to place the higher books, convinced the redhead to let him do that. The last thing Ronald wanted was another head wound from Boss Spears scythe.

"Wow we have been at it a while yeah? How about I head down to the cafeteria and get us some lunch ?" Ronald offered sliding down the ladder to the floor.

Grell had abandoned standing all together and was seated on the trolley cart rubbing his stocking clad feet. His heels long forgotten hanging on the hand rail of the cart. " Oh would you Ronnie? That would be so sweet, we have gotten more done than i would have thought you know. At this rate we are due for a little break."

"Right, well I'll be back in two shakes Senpai " Ronald grinned and took off bounding over the railing.

Grell shook his head at the boys enthusiasm." And don't get side tracked flirting I'm hungry!"he shouted down after his young friend.

The library fell silent with out the chatter of Mr.Knox, Grell quietly sat filing his nails when he noticed they only had one recorded left on the cart. The redhead picked up the book turning the spin up to read the name. It wasn't a terribly unique one and upon opening the tome the flashing play of the mans life was passable at best. Grell snapped the book closed looking at the number stamped on the back. '456.11.9' He looked up at the book case they had just finished it was case 455.

"Hmm just one over.. I could just put this up before Ronnie gets back then after lunch we can head out." Grell mused get up walking the short distance book tucked under one arm and his hang pulling along the rolling ladder. " 11 rows up 9 columns over. Silly Ronnie thinking I cant manage a ladder..I'm clearly the most graceful shinigami in this entire department!" The reaper scoffed flicking his red fringe to one side.

Grell climbed the ladder in his stockings up the 11 rows, once he was at the designated location for the record he ran his fingers over the pr-existing names. It would seem the man would be filed next to his late parents. As Grell filed the book in its rightful spot his ears perked at the clearing of a throat from behind him. The red head rolled his eyes assuming it was Ronald coming back with Lunch. Most likely to scold him for not waiting, which he'd not have his junior reprimanding him be it out of kindness or not.

However, when Sutcliff looked over his shoulder he noticed it was Mr.Penbryn. The thin sharp faced elder shinigami looked up at him with an unamused and somewhat snobbish glare.

"Well hello Mr.Penbryn, how are things?" Grell put on his best fake smile, he had promised William to be on his best behavior after all.

Penbryn adjusted his small round spectacles on the bridge of his nose."Things are well Officer Sutcliff, Although I must say I'm surprised to see you out working. Not however surprised to see your continued disregard for proper dress. "

Grell snarled slightly but managed to hide it with another forced grin. "Yes, well we are understaffed as you know. " He decided to let go the comment to his attire. It wasn't as if he gave a great deal of weight what anyone thought of how he dressed anymore anyway.

The elder smirked looking up at the red head perched on the ladder. The spindly man could sense the rising irritation coming off the redhead. " You know for someone in your - condition, you should really be more careful. One little missed step could prove to have quite the troubling outcome."

Grell narrowed his gaze on the old shinigami, something about the mans tone was predatory and disgusting. " Well Mr.Penbryn, I thank you for your concern but as I'm sure your dear friend Mr.Oslo could tell you I was quiet light on my feet back at the academy. Give him my best when you see him won't you ?" The redhead gave a grin of his own in kind. He had heard from Ronald about the insistent at the council room, from Undertaker breaking the main doors to Mr.Oslo and his pet Penbryn's objections that the former headmaster and head librarian had made so well known. Grell was no fool he knew what the old reaper was doing.

Penbryns nostrils flared slightly, straightening his tie. " Yes Mr. Oslo always said you where exceptional...so unfortunately though about your prevalent instability. "

The two where shooting glares at one another, Grell had enough. The redhead descended the ladder standing face to face with the elder reaper. He wanted to launch into a tirade to slap that self satisfied grin right off his face. None the less, Grell had a promise to keep. As well as the fact that he couldn't risk summoning his chainsaw in the middle of the library with out good cause. Even if Penbryn was being a complete ass.

Grell took a deep breath placing one hand on his stomach and the other on his hip. " You know Mr.Penbryn with my instabilities as you call them I wouldn't recommend annoying me, because as you know its not just my wit that's sharp." Grell gave a toothy grin with a bit of madness lingering in his eyes behind the crimson frames.

Penbryn faltered some taking a step back. "Is that a threat Officer Sutcliff?"

Grell let his homicidal expression fall into one of innocence."Who me? well of course not I wouldn't dream of threatening anyone...would you Mr.Penbryn? "

The older reaper looked down his nose, this game of cat and mouse was no fun when the mouse had fangs. Clearly Sutcliff had picked up on his earlier comment, not that he would indulge the other. " Of course not, now if you will excuse me I have some business to attend to. Oh and Officer Sutcliff, do take care."

Grell watched the man disappear into the rows of bookcases, all the while the red reaper fought the budding rage that was creeping up his spine, just begging to see the elder librarian reapers blood staining the lovely marble,e floors. "Take..care..I'll take care...I'll take care of your face when i claw your beady little eyes out..." he seethed under his breath.

"Senpai are you ok, your hands are shaking." Ronald's voice drew Grell out of his irritation turning around to see the young reapers concerned face.

"I'm fine Ronnie..really." He managed a smile but had to admit the anger and blood rushing to his head left him feeling woozy. The Red reaper took a seat back on the book cart trying to smooth his still shaking hands over his pencil skirt. Hoping to calm his raw nerves that Pen Bryn succeed in fraying.

Ronald had caught the tale end of the conversation between his mentor and Mr.Penbryn, even Knox had sensed the growing animosity in the seemingly pleasant exchange. Now seeing how worked up it had left his friend he was even more irritated at the old stuck up reaper for purposefully trying to annoy the red head. Knox realized however, at going toe to toe with a superior ranking offers and member of the council wouldn't end well. Which only left the option of caring for his clearly agitated friend.

Ronald knelt down in-front of Grell setting the two bags of food to the side, placing a hand on the red reapers knee. "You know, how about i take you down to the Bosses office. I'm Sure William would like to see you and it's his lunch hour about now any way ok?"

Grell nodded with a smiled standing up taking his shoes in hand. The redhead was not up to trusting him self in the heels at present. For all his boasting of grace he hated to admit that in some ways Penbryn had been right. Still Grell knew what he was and was not capable of. The only reason now being that he already wasn't feeling well from getting is ire up.

"Thank you Ronnie.." He said softly taking the young mans arm as the made there way out of the library heading toward the Dispatch offices.

* * *

~*~ §£~*~ 

William looked up from his desk at the soft knock on his door, assuming it was one of the secretaries bringing by tea and lunch he called out for them to enter. He was surprised to see Ronald Knox opening the door for Grell whom looked visibly uncomfortable.

" Hey Boss, thought we'd join you for late lunch." The young shinigami said gave one of his winning smiles. Even if it looked a bit forced as Ronald was still quite annoyed at what he'd witnessed in the library.

Grell meanwhile quickly crossed the room as William began to get up from his desk.The red reaper wasted no time pressing himself to his partners chest. The entire walk through dispatch getting to the safety of William's embrace was all he could think about. It wasn't that Grell couldn't defend himself, that was made clear already. It was that the redheads emotions where across the board at the moment. " It's alright isn't it darling." Sutcliff's voice was a bit softer sounding strained.

William had noted the look on young Mr.Knox's face, the blond looked the way he did when Grell first became I'll months ago. Spears did not like the feeling he was missing something here.

He gently detached his love from his person to look down at the others face. " Yes, while it is highly irregular I suppose its alright." he paused a moment cupping Grell's face in hand, gently running a thumb over his cheek. Taking in the others expression reading the anxiety and agitation that lay in those down turned brows and bitten lower lip.

Grell leaned into the comforting touch closing his eyes, there was something about the way William did things like this. He never coddled Grell, it was the little quiet gestures without words. That touch did more than that, the feel of warmth radiating from the soft leather clad hand said many things.

_' I've got you, you're okay, I'm here when you want to talk'._ How in the world the man managed to convey so much with so little was beyond comprehension.

Their moment hadn't lasted long before the trio sat down to eat and chat. Grell's mood improved through the course of the half hour though it was clear the redhead was feeling a bit more fatigued than usual. Ronald excused himself after, happy to be free of any overtime so that he could hit a few parties. The youth waved to his friends and headed out of Spear's office wishing the couple a lovely evening.

Once they were alone Grell let out a breath sinking into the black leather sofa in Williams office, curling his feet up on the cushion next to him.

"Is there something we need to discuss Sutcliff?" William said, coming back to sit after clearing away the trash from their shared lunch. He sat down lifting the redheads feet and placing them on his lap. William, as it turned out was skilled at foot massages.

"It's nothing really just...it's nothing dear."Grell said closing his eyes relaxing bit by blessed bit with each languid touch William was delivering to his tired arches.

William wasn't buy this however, when the redhead said 'nothing' it usually meant something. "Honestly Grell, you know i will find out before the end of the work day so just tell me what has you in such a state and save me the irritation."

Grell sighed again crossing his arms like a petulant child. "Fine if you must know I had a word with Mr. Penbryn in the library earlier."

"Would you mind elaborating on what this conversation consisted of?" the stoic reaper replied, although William already had some inkling on what it could have been given whom the redhead was speaking of.

Grell snorted sitting up speaking animatedly. " That horse-faced little wimp! He was just trying to get a rise out of me I know it, i swear i had half a mind to tear off his arms and beat him with them. Being so smug, ha! making little comments about how I should be ' more careful'" Grell made quotes with his fingers before flopping back against the cushions waving his hands above him as he continued.

"I know what he meant, him and that old bald pig Oslo. I don't know what that man and his little pet have had against me. Ever since the academy even though I was top of our class he treated me like i wasn't worth the souls of his Oxfords." Grell finished with a huff rubbing his stomach.

William wasn't happy, unfortunately there was nothing he can do. There was no rule against Penbryn speaking to one of his officers. Certainly no rule against bad manners or lack of tact. Not to mention that the chief librarian had been careful with his wording in not making a direct threat to Sutcliff's safety. Spears found his hands were tide and he did not favor being in such a position. He had sworn to himself to always protect Grell, now more than ever.

William reached up taking one the reapers hands in his own. The two shared a quiet moment looking at one another, with as annoyed as Grell was there was still fear in the red reapers eyes. That was an emotion William had not wanted to see again.

"I'm going to gather up my paperwork and have my calls forwarded to the home office for the remainder of the day." William said with conviction getting up from the sofa.

"Darling you really don't...." Grell found his wards cut off by a one of Williams finger tips pressed to his lips.

"I am having them forwarded to the home office, If it was truly that much of a problem I would not. I can work just as well from there as I can from here and there are only a few hours left in the work day. Now, I would like for you to wait here while I make the appropriate arrangements and we will leave." William left no room for argument, in a way it sent chills through Grells spine seeing the man be so commanding.

"Yes Darling." Grell purred kissing the finger tip with a wink.

* * *

~*~ §£~*~ 

It was later that night When William had finished some additional paperwork after supper, when he poked his head into the bedroom to find Grell curled up sleeping. The crimson shinigami had calmed considerably once they were home. That eased Williams mind, but still the incident in the library felt off. The more Spears thought about it, it did not seem like something Penbryn would do. Not that William didn't believe Grell because he did. It was that the elder reaper wasn't one known for confrontation.

Penbryn was a management, the man was all filing and numbers, he was a paper pusher who hadn't been out in the field in over a century. So then why would he make a point to try and upset Grell?

William sat at his desk his now ungloved fingers running over Winston's grey feathers. The chubby little bird puffing up and blinking at his masters attentions.

The more the head supervisor ran the situation backwards and forwards in his mind there was only one conclusion. ..... Penbryn was just a puppet he was acting on the orders of someone else. That someone wasn't hard to guess.

"Well if Mr.Oslo thinks he can threaten my family then perhaps I should show him just how much his B student has improved since graduation." William said a slight smirk curling his lips.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter So sorry for the wait so I hope it was worth it!!!


	11. Rotten apples

" Marcus I think perhaps.." Samuel Penbryn began to speak as he looked over at his old friend Headmaster Oslo. The two men sat in Oslo's office at the shinigami academy.

Oslo however wasn't up for hearing the mousy mans objections. " I didn't ask you to think!" he snapped slamming his tea cup down chipping the saucer beneath it.

Penbryn jumped a bit nearly spilling this own drink at the outburst." I realize that but really this has gone on far enough don't you think? You have been trying to oust Grell Sutcliffe since his academy days and it hasn't worked so perhaps we should just accept the situation. As ..odd as it is. Who knows perhaps this will improve his behavior."

Oslo scowled." you twit this goes farther than that eyesore and his ...behavior. Don't you see this is what I have been trying to say all along. That ... thing! Should have never become a reaper, this was all an elaborate infiltration by that lunatic Undertaker to bring us all down!"

Samuel rolled his eyes, for Marcus Oslo to be such a learned man his imagination for conspiracy theories was unmatched. This had all started centuries ago rooted in a rivalry between the now headmaster and the legendary reaper turned mortician. Oslo had been one of the reapers there the day Undertaker was forcibly exiled, he still bore the scar from the silverettes scythe.

Marcus was still sore that in a match of five against one they couldn't take the weapon from the man. He was that good, or perhaps because he was the eldest among them and they underestimated him.

Ever since then headmaster Oslo had a sore spot for anyone associated with the former reaper. He looked into every young reaper at the academy, with his mind set on making any of the ones whom had been brought in by his rival suffer. As it turned out there where only two left, a William T Spears, and Grell Sutcliff.

Upon meeting both young men he assumed William was sensible enough, Marcus thought he would be use full. He could mold William and set him up in management, have another little pawn like Penbryn. Grell however, was a different story - he was arrogant and brash. Not to mention that grin, a grin to much like the man Oslo despised. What made it worse was the redheads skill. Even when given harder dangerous tasks with only the training scythe to protect himself, he always preformed with exquisite style and efficiency. While Grell was a bit on the brutal side and his temper short, no one could best him in filed performance. This only served to enrage the headmaster.

It was then that Oslo came up with his most outrageous theory.

"I'll say it again and now I have undeniable proof." Oslo said darkly as he stood looking out of his office windows as the sunset over the training field. " Grell Sutcliff....is a demon."

* * *

 

This theory turned obsession began when Marcus Oslo first laid his eyes on Grell Sutcliff's student file. Having dug up the only two in his care that where reaped by his rival, Oslo had plans for them. He knew Undertaker was one to take special interests in the reapers brought in under his watchful eye.

William Spears seemed to Oslo to have potential fora future puppet, the youth even then was meticulous. Oslo liked that so in a way he gave the young reaper a pass. However, Grell wouldn't be so lucky.

Everything about the young reaper screamed arrogance and showboating. Oslo wanted nothing more than to crush the redhead. To flunk the young man and leave him to minimal secretarial work. Unfortunately Oslo hadn't accounted that Sutcliffs confidence was based from having a surplus of natural talent.

No one in the class could beat the sharp smiled recruit. Grell was what most of the instructors considered to be ' the next great reaper.' He had speed, grace, brutality in the sparing matches. If the boy could get over his self important attitude he could be a star. The only place he seemed to lack was in the actual paperwork. Though Grell had exquisite penmanship, he lacked motivation when it came to doing that type of work.

Much to Oslo's chagrin this wasn't enough to fail Undertakers unusual protege. That was where William was to come in.

Marcuse paired the two for the final semester and for their last exams. The headmaster had hopes Grells wild temper would be triggered, Oslo didn't care if the redhead went berserk and killed Spears. At least then the rather passable and notably unremarkable young reaper would be of use to him. Killing another reaper was grounds for execution.

Yet, that didn't happen.

At the end of the term not only were both reapers alive and well but they had passed. Grell was now an official reaper and thanks to Dear Headmaster Oslo, he had a new goal. To win the affections of his new partner William T Spears.

That was when the idea came to Marcus, Grell wasn't normal - he wasn't like them.. so he had to be . A Demon.

* * *

 

"Marcus with all due respect I have personally researched this and there is no way for a demon to become a reaper. Maybe it's time you just let this go? We can find another way to get rid of that little eyesore if your so set on it." Penbryn said standing behind his friend.   
  
Oslo turned slowly with a wicked grin curling his lips. " Oh I fully realize that, you see we went at it the wrong way old friend. Grell Sutcliff wasn't a demon who became a reaper you are correct there. He was a human that should have had his soul sent to hell  he should have become a demon. "   
  
Penbryns eyes widened. "How is such a thing even possible? Death chooses reapers not us, His record would have shown that!  If its true that he should have been reborn as a demon  which I may add is rare only a few demon species turn humans. "   
  
The headmaster walked away from the window  lifting an old dusty photo from a shelf near by. In the photo stood 12 Reapers around them familiar faces. These where the original European council, some of the eldest reapers in existence.  " It is possible to alter a record and you and I both know someone one who is quite fond of such tinkering with the dead."   
  
The old librarian sat against the desk trying to process what his old friend was saying. " You cant be serious!" He hissed glaring over at the man.   
  
"Oh but I am, True... Grell Sutcliff isn't a Bizarre Doll but, perhaps he is just as unforgivable. Undertaker has always been to curious for his own good, he gets bored and he ...toys with things. Whats to say that he didn't reap the soul and notice something special about it.  Whats to say he didn't alter it just to see what would happen? " Marcus glared at the photo, specifically at a tall figure in the center with long hair and sharp features.    
  
Penbryn stood up smoothing his palms down his vest to relive the perspiration that was clamming up his skin. " If you what you say is true ...then ..the children from that....thing could.."   
  
"I know what it could be, abominations the down fall of our kind. Believe in me Penbryn have i ever told you lies? Undertaker ..or should i say ..Damien Craven has been a black stain in this world and he managed to create that monstrous red fiend some how. I just know it! " Marcus slammed his fist down against the desk making his mousy friend jump. "You have to help me, we have to end this once and for all. Are you with me?"  
  
Samuel nodded once. "Till the end old friend."   
  
  
  



	12. The Secretary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:Sorry this took so long but ya know fanfic is tricky biz! It takes alot of brain power! So there's some...specialness sprinkled through out your welcome you rabid fangirls/boys. Also Pretty please if you love this pairing please check out my story Red Scales, it is an Mermaid AU Grelliam fic.

It was the first morning in weeks William greeted with out the accompaniment of heaving echoing from the bathroom. It seemed the worst of Grells morning sickness had tapered off finally. Which was an all too welcomed blessing. William was glad for a number of reasons, a few purely selfish of not wanting to listen to the awful gagging anymore. More so he had been worried for the redhead being so ill every morning even if it was considered normal. Spears found himself becoming more of a worrier as of late, much to the amusement of his staff members.

The beauty of this morning there was nothing but blissful silence in the bed he shared with his ginger love. Speaking of the shinigami to die for, William slipped on his glasses to take a peek over at the sleeping reaper.

At 14weeks Grells stomach was becoming more noticeable now, though the bump was not as large as it would be. William himself had already research the topic in depth and had been quietly keeping notes on his lovers progression. Since discovering the intentions of Mr. Oslo and his cohort Mr. Penbryn, William no longer felt Grell was safe going to the department infirmary to be looked after. To be blunt, the walls had ears and stoic reaper knew well the public opinion of the red reaper. So paranoid or not William wasn't taking any chances, and was already making other arrangements for his lovers care.

The reaper mused over Grells changing frame as the redhead lay on his side curled up around the little bump. Long sanguine locks messily strone in an arch above him, each strand shone with the morning light filtering through the canopy beds curtains. Threads of glittering ruby that would have never suited anyone else. All William could think in that moment was..'beautiful'.

William leaned over running his hand over the small low carried bump as he pressed a kiss to Grell's shoulder. Feeling the warmth of the smooth rounded skin gently moving with each deep steady breath the slender male took. That was something else William had noticed, since being pregnant Grell was more prone to actually breathing when he slept. It was really very charming when William thought about it.

Grell hummed and smiled, his eyes opening slowly at the sensation. "Good morning Darling." Came as a soft groggy whisper.

"Morning." William replied trailing a few more sweet kisses up the back of Grell's neck. He was pleased to hear the high tenor laced with appreciative moans in response. He ran his fingers through the ruby locks ghosting a breath over the shell of the feminine reapers ear.

"hng..W-Will..." The breathy words escaped as Grell arched to the touch, his eyes fluttering closed feeling the large hand that lay on his abdomen slide lower.

Spears chest rumbled in a low possessive growl. He had come to adore how responsive Grell was to these early morning advances. Or really any advance from him at all. For William to have spent so much time alone he quickly realized how pent-up he was since solidifying his relationship. This morning was no exception .

Delivering a few teasing bites to the nape of the red reapers neck left Grell a blushing mess, trying to move against the sinful hand gripping him. "W-William ! ah please!"

" Please what Sutcliffe, do be direct when asking for something." William said as a sadistic little smile turned the corners of his lips.

Grell could do nothing but grip the sheets and pillowcase. All the while both hating and loving the man behind him. How beautifully cruel William could be. " Please Will, I need you so badly, please."

The next half hour William took a gentler time with his expectant lover. While some men might have been put off by the idea of their male partner being with child, William found it pleasing. He saw it no different that other couples in this situation, and his own possessive nature liked the sight of Grell's ever-growing abdomen being proof to every one of their relationship. William never even thought he would be with anyone let alone having children. In a way Spears was enjoying this just as much, as a man it was a boost to the ego, even if he would never admit to something as petty as pride. Still there was no other name for the feeling of seeing the red sales splayed underneath him keening and panting.

There was also something to be said about how sensitive Grell's body had become in the last few weeks. Gaining a satisfying wanton sound out of the redhead was child's play at this point. William was not above exploiting this development, after these interludes Grell would tease that he ''never knew his darling Will was so kinky.''

* * *

 

Grell was laying half covered on the bed after his and Williams morning romp. Aforementioned stoic shinigami existing the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Said towel being snatched off by a giggling red reaper, the moment it was in arms reach.

William didn't even protest at this point and continued on in the buff over to the dresser to start getting ready for the day. Apparently living with Grell had relived Spears of at least a portion of his modesty.

"oh Darling go commando so I can stop by your office on my lunch break for a snack." Grell drawled rolling over winking at William. The other only rolling his eyes at the lewd request.

" honestly.." William muttered

The red-head pouting a bit, tossed a pillow at his lovers back. "oh don't be a spoil sport Will dear, you know you didn't have a problem with my.....oral fixations a moment ago."

William tensed up at the comment, clearly what fraction of modesty he had left chose now to express itself, coloring his cheeks and ears. Thankfully for Grell's sake, a knock on the front door interrupted the scolding he would have undoubtedly received otherwise.

"you better get that dear it could be important." Grell said sweetly batting his lashes as he sat up wrapping himself in the bed sheet.

William narrowed his eyes and slipped on his under shirt before stalking off to the front door were he was met with a rather surprised looking Ronald Knox.

Knox almost thought he had the wrong apartment seeing the straight-laced supervisor with his hair a mess standing at the open door, barefoot in his trousers and undershirt. "I...um.." the young man stumbled over his words a moment before catching the familiar glare Spears was giving him.

"ah, Sir.. there's something I wanted to discuss that's urgent."

* * *

 

William pushed back his hair and slipped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. "If you're trying to get off work early today Knox, I can tell you now that is not going to happen"

The younger reaper let out an exasperated sigh,"No Sir I'm not. You asked me to keep my eyes open in the library right? Well I had this date late night with a bird from filing, and she said Mr.Penbryn has opened up the catacombs for archiving. Now i didn't think we did that this time of year, so i asked one of my mates who works in scheduling and he said no, it wasn't until Fall but Mr. Penbryn moved it up."

William narrowed his eyes listening, he didn't favor the sound of this at all. There was a reason they did the archiving the same time of year because it was either insufferably hot or cold down in the catacombs at any other time. That section of the library had never been updated with heating and air. It was common knowledge that part of the library was as old as the reapers themselves, it had been left as a reminder. The carved stone chambers and flickering torch lights that lined the curved walls gave the feeling of going back in time. The tomes themselves stored in long cases of glass and brass, that stood like sarcophagi along the granite walls. " I see, something like this should have been sent through my office at least a week in advance to insure the proper staffing."

"That's what I thought to, but the girl from filing said she thought it was odd to because Mr. Penbryn sent a memo stating he would carry on the archiving with the current staff. Which would include Sutcliff senpai, some how I don't see that as a coincidence." Ronald leaned against the wall stuffing his hands in his pockets as he spoke.

It was plain to see what Samuel Penbryn's game was. " I see thank you for informing me Mr. Knox . I would like you to send a personal message for me if your up to it. "

Ronald lifted one of his brows in question."Sure thing boss."

"I would like you to stop by my secretary Ms. Jackson's apartment, I'm sure your acquainted with her. See if you can't persuade her to call in sick today, should you be successful consider yourself on leave today as well."

Knox grinned pushing him self of the wall. "Not to worry Sir," he said saluting his superior. " I'm sure I can....think of something."

* * *

 

It was just after noon, and just as William had predicted his office door opened to show a rather confused Grell. "Darling, Ronnie isn't here today am I suppose to go work in that boring library all alone?" the red reaper tilted his head in question.

"No you will not, you have been reassigned for the day due to another absence." William spoke evenly giving little away yet as he shuffled a stack of papers.

Grell rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue in annoyance." I refuse to go substitute at the academy under Oslo's pompous nose ! Those little brats can just knock off for the day."

A ghost of a smile threatened to tug at the stoic reapers lips, the faint mental image of Grell in front of a class of youthful reapers would not end well. The conjuring of nails on chalkboard or teenagers pelted with erasers came to mind. " As amusing as that might be, I'm afraid not. No, you see Ms. Jackson has called in sick so you will be taking over her duties for the day."

Grell smirked as the name rung with recognition in his mind. The crimson death god slinked up to his lovers desk folding around to drape his arms over Mr. Spears perfect postured shoulders.

"Ms. Jackson, that's your Secretary isn't it love, Oh my does that mean I will be calling you Sir." Grell drew out the honorific in a sultry voice, accompanied with a long red nail that skirted Williams jawline.

William suppressed a shiver, scolding himself for the brief yet vividly obscene images that flashed in his mind.

" Simple filing and typing will be all, address me as you like or with-in respectable reason."

"Willy, don't be such a dull boy." Grell was insist, leaning close enough for his stoic lover to catch the warm fragrance of gardenia and sandalwood the ruby tresses shiningami dabbed behind his ears.

However, Spears had an iron will when it came to the workplace. With a gentle but firm hand he removed the others wrapping arms. As much as the offer was tempting he had assured himself he would remain professional, after all this post had nothing to do with any inter office fantasy but more so with Grells safety .

yes... no fantasy at all.

* * *

**In the Library____________________________________________**

Samuel Penbryn balled up the memo he had just received in his hands. It was the employee assignment list, the name he was searching for was missing.

"Well played Spears, well-played." He narrowed his eyes on the staff members now sweating pushing around carts of records. The ancient was used to this, or perhaps his own cold nature served as a protection from the muggy temperature.

This wouldn't make Oslo happy, this had been Penbryns plan to make it look like an 'accident' for any of the numerous events that could have befallen the irritating red reaper. He already had his speech for the 'regrettable loss' written and practiced. He shouldn't have underestimated the dark-haired young supervisor, Spears was not a stupid man by a long shot, they had to act far more cunning. However, Penbryn had a feeling his old friend Headmaster Oslo was in no mood for sly tactics. The elder shinigami had worked himself into a frenzy with paranoia. Penbryn suspected that his old friend would not stop short of barring his own scythe into Grell Sutcliff's chest. It would be up to Samuel to insure this went undetected lest both his and Oslo's head would be on the chopping block.

"Mr.Penbryn Sir, with all due respect couldn't this wait until later in the year?" A young shinigami asked, Drowning Penbryn's attention.

The young man was one of Penbryns Favorite lap dogs. He was just out of the academy, one of Oslo's pets as well. He was lean with a shaved head, smart and willing to do anything to impress. Darren Talbert, the perfect pawn for the plan slowly forming in the devious old librarians head.

"Darren, my boy. How correct you are... how would you like to get out of this dusty old place and run a little errand for me. I do believe your perfect for it." Penbryn said his sharp features twisting into a grin as he began jotting down a note.

The youth was quick to snap to attention agreeing to do whatever requested of him.

"Good lad, take this to Headmaster Oslo will you , he will give you further instruction."

* * *

**~*~ William's Pov~*~**

I... may have over estimated my composer, truly this is all Sutcliff's fault with his prancing around in that ladies uniform. I regret signing off on that now, clearly not considering that Grell would alter the hem length so drastically. Should have for seen that with him and his risky fashion sense.

How am I to keep an efficient work pace when he bends over ! I think he knows... yes he knows...he definitely knows.

"Will darling, are you alright your gripping that file folder awfully hard, your creasing it."

Seems I have, looking down at the now crinkled document folder in my grasp, I do hope the inventor of nylons is rotting some where in the bowels of the abyss for the amount of torture those silken stockings are inflicting on my work ethic. "I'm quite alright I assure you."

"You look stressed darling, maybe you should have a break?" Grell spoke leaning over my desk, the front of that satiny salmon colored blouse fall away from his collar. While he may no longer have those ridiculously large female features; the view of his creamy bear masculine chest and dark pink buds is still just as criminal.

I loosen my tie and snap my eyes up to his, he's smirking ...why that little.

"See something you like my statuesque lover, perhaps something more interesting than those stuffy forms eh Mr. Spears. Sir."

Well seems there's nothing for it. "Miss...Sutcliffe." I say watching his eyes dilate at the feminine honorific. " Go lock my office door."

Grell nibbles at his lower lip, flush crossing his cheeks. "right away Sir."

* * *

**At Shinigami Acadamy___________________________**

Marcus Oslo looked up from the parchment delivered to him by the young shinigami. True it was not news that he wished to hear but it had appeared that Penbryn had found a silver lining of sorts. In the form of their favorite boot licker - Darren Talbert.

"Talbert, I recall your exemplary record from the academy. Allot of promise for one so young, I have not seen scores like yours in quite a while. No wonder Mr. Penbryn has brought you on to his staff, still I understand you initially had your eyes on the reaping sector, pitty that Mr. Spears failed to see your potential." Oslo said, choosing his words carefully as he watched the young shinigami's reactions. If what Penbryn said in his letter was true then this plan would be even better. They would have there very own attack dog and scapegoat all in one.

Talbert beamed under the praise of his superior, however, that look of self satisfaction was replaced with animosity at the mention of William T. Spears. The young reapers face pinched, a firm line drown between his brows. The small silver loop in the youths left eye brow glinted in the light with the action. " Yes Sir, it seems I was simply needed else where. I look forward in advancing to the best of my ability."

That was what Oslo was looking for, that tinge of hatred something solid he could manipulate. "Oh I have no doubts of your ability young man. In fact Mr.Penbryn has seen such potential in you he has petitioned me to be an aid of sorts in securing a lofty position for you."

Darren looked as if someone had just lit a fire in his pocket. "I..I well Sir I'm truly honored that men of your caliber would think so highly of me."

A smirk curled on the old headmasters lips as he leaned back in his chair, stepeling his fingers. " Of course, we see a promising young reaper willing to do what need be for the greater good. You see officer Talbert, sometimes sacrifices must be made in order to pave the way for the future. Now, Darren...oh may I call you Darren?"

The youth smiled nodding eagerly.

" Darren, have a seat my boy. You see as I was saying, sacrifices must be made. You look like the type of man willing to make the hard decisions a... natural born leader if you will. I can see that fire in you my boy, similar to another of my former pupils whom has found himself in a superior position. Although, I must say your academic record far out shines Mr. Spears." Oslo spoke leaving his desk to the near liquor cabinet pouring two small glasses of brandy. Noting the click of a fountain pen in Talberts pocket, the young man's own tell, a tic of sorts.

The ancient turned holding out one of the faceted glasses."So Mr. Talbert this is the moment of difficult decision, are you prepared to do what is necessary?"

The thoughts swirling in the shinigamis head flashed in chaotic sequence he was better than William Spears, he deserved what that cold man had so wrongfully been given. He was better he could surpass the superior of dispatch and in turn he would take the prize from Spears, the affections of a red haired goddess."With out a doubt Sir."

"Good lad, very good."

* * *

  
  
High polished Italian loafers made there way down the halls of London dispatch, Darren Talbert reached idly into his left coat pocket licked the pen that lay inside.  He had allot on his mind after all, the plan that Mr.Oslo had lain out for him was not one that he favored. However, he would do it  because in the end he was assured that he would have the one thing he wanted.  
  
Grell Sutcliff,  Darren's obsession had begun when he was still in the academy. When the 4th years where taking there finals members of dispatch  attended the pre-finals testing on the training grounds.  The elder officers had a chance to look at the participants and decide if they would like to mentor one of the young shinigami after they had completed their finals.   
  
It was then he first saw the Reaper to Die for.   
  


* * *

  
  
_"Talbert, Knox  your up." The professor shouted directing both youths to the center of the training ring. The object was simple, a cinematic record would be released and it was up to each of the training officers to successfully collect them. The only catch was these records in particular where known to be volatile._   
  
_"This should be a cinch eh tally?" Ronald Knox said spinning his training sickle between his fingers._   
  
_Darren couldn't  stand the two toned reaper, he was far to free dealing and footloose for Talberts liking. The taller of the pair ran a gloved hand over his shaved head, " I wouldn't go taking this so lightly what with the officers watching."_   
  
_"Oi! don't be uptight, I'm only worried about them choice birds up there. Who knew the dispatch had such pretty ladies!! " On que Knox turned around waving and winking to a few of the women sitting in the stands .  "Man I hope one of them wants to be my mentor !"_   
  
_Talbert rolled his eyes but chanced a glance up to where Knox was flirting. He scanned the faces, Brunnett- typical, Blonde - Typical, another Brunette - this one had a rather large chest but still typical. Then he saw her, or what he thought was a her at first. Red hair  and lots of it  pulled up in two long pigtails framing a beautiful face. Little red frames perched delicately on an adorable little nose. His eyes traveled along an elegant neck adored with a bow to a dress shirt and vest..wait a moment... that wasn't the ladies uniform. That was..the mens uniform, his red haired vixen was a man?_   
  
_Darren was drawn out of his staring by fingers snapping in his field of vision.  "Ah! see something you like then Tally? HA! I knew you had it in you, maybe i judged you wrong man. Say after this how about we go chat them up together and take a couple of them out to the pub?"_   
  
_"Yes that's fine, You wouldn't happen to know who the man is with them would you?"_   
  
_Ronald turned back around leaning forward a bit on his toes. "Oh yeah that's officer Sutlcliff, ya know hes the guy in that photo in the trophy case in the main dorm,  The one next to Mr.Spears. He's the only student to have perfect scores on technical performance all four years in Academy "_   
  
_Talberts eyes widened that was Grell Sutcliff, the more he looked up into the stands he could see the shadow of the young man in the black and white photo. True the spiky hair had now lengthened and the bored scowl replaced with a serene gaze. But it was there. "I see, thank you Mr.Knox"_

* * *

  
  
That was all it took, Talbert had been furious that Ronald Knox had been chosen over him . Officer Sutcliff hadn't even remembered his name, he tried of course. He had made a valiant effort to speak with the redhead but always something got in the way. Always....William T Spears..  
  
Talbert narrowed his eyes as he neared the executive wing of the building. Today Grell Sutcliff had been assigned for secretarial duty, all he had to do was chat up the redhead and make sure Spears saw him. True, Talbert was a little disgusted to hear the rumors of the red reaper being with child where true. None the less, that was a problem Mr. Oslo said he could .. take care of.. once Mr. Spears had disregarded the crimson death god. After that, well Grell Sutcliff would be his for the taking.   
  
Darren made it to the office of William Spears, he reached out to take the door handle seeing that the Secretary desk was vacant. Perhaps he would go in and speak to the elder reaper at the very least scope out when the other would return. Place that seed of doubt in the cold old reapers mind.   
That did not happen though, as talberts fingers clasped the silver handle he paused. There where...sounds coming from inside.He looked over the drawn blinds looking for an opening, it was difficult to find a gap in the window covering.

What he saw set his blood on fire.  
  
Grell Sutcliff was spread out lewdly on the superiors desk, skirt bunched up to his ribs. Long nylon clad legs sprawled and dangling off the side and feet bare. A pair of red lace panties dangling around one ankle. And a certain dark haired shinigami kneeling in front of the desk with his face between the red heads legs.   
  
Talbert clicked the pen furiously storming down the hall.  'Filthy. Disgusting. Perverse. Dishonorable. Unfit. ' - words resounding in his mind.    
  
His ruby goddess had been defiled and corrupted, he would fix this he would make things clean again. First ..he needed to erase every sing of William T Spears from Sutcliff's body. Then and only then would Grell be free to belong to Darren alone.   
  
"You will be mine Grell, I swear it."  
  
  



	13. That's Mr. Knox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: ok so this is going to be a lil ronnie centric i love him so. on another note, I know I have neglected this story for a bit but please understand with all my RL responsibilities and the 2nd instalment of the SebCiel series things have to give somewhere. And the former has been a more requested fic by followers and i didn't wish too let them down. With that said I hope there is still interest In this story. I will never fully abandon anything I write, if I start something I finish it no matter how long it takes to get there.

William's brow furrowed watching Grell perched on the bed, an odd look was on the redheads face, hands holding the now very noticeable 17 week swell of their unborn twins.

Spears had developed into quite the worry wart as of late, keeping a ever growing file of meticulous records documenting his lovers pregnancy and badgering the redhead at every turn. Now of course being no exception, he had questioned Grell's behavior and had yet to receive an answer. Effectively putting a halt to William's morning routine in favor of worrying over his budding family.

" Grell , I asked you what's the matter?"

The crimson male smiled hugging his baby bump, he had been so enthralled with it that William's earlier inquiry slid right over his head. " I... can feel them.. it's, strange like little flutters but its them. This is the first time I have felt them move."

William's eyes widened to the realization, he had been reading up on the subject and for Grell's progress this was to be expected. Many mothers experience their first noticeable fetal movement around the fourth month. He sighed in relief, Grell was fine...more than fine actually, it meant the children were well on track.

The stoic reaper fought the urge to snap up the little notebook where he had been documenting everything and make note of the date and time. Grell was a bit touchy with him about it, perhaps it was more so that the last appearance of said notebook was also accompanied with a tape measure and William's insistence of getting the red reapers belly circumference. This was not taken kindly, Grell pitched into hysterics wailing that his ' Darling Will was calling him fat.' this ended with Spears being the victim of a flying bedroom slipper and put out of the flat like a bad pet.

So, for his own well-being, and ability to be unmarred before the start of the day, William decided to make a mental note and record the event from the safety of his office. Speaking of the office, " Perhaps you should remain here today." Spears broached the idea with caution, Grell detested being treated like as if he was helpless or fragile.

"'Whatever for darling? I feel fine, better than fine actually; I've not felt this well in weeks. If anything I think I could go back to lite field work even." the redhead smiled batting his lashes.

"No Sutcliff we discussed this. As for the current topic of your willingness to work I do find it admirable, moreover, I simply thought you might enjoy to take the day when your feeling more like yourself."

Grell looked thoughtfully at his lover, William was trying to be sweet. "Oh my Darling Will!" the reaper cooed, hopping off the bed and tying his dressing gown closed. "I suppose I could, I have been meaning to go and having my nails tended to and I am in desperate need of a wax."

William wrinkled his nose at the thought, why on earth anyone would willingly subject themselves to having the hair ripped from their body by its root, all in the name of vanity was completely insane. He did, on the other hand, ascetically appreciate the silky smooth regions on his lovers body. Some of said areas were beginning to be difficult for the redhead to manage reaching. While William didn't mind lending a helping hand, Grell preferred to keep some independence.

" I suppose, call my office and have the Secretary see to your appointment, I'm sure it can be arranged during my lunch hour."

Grell leveled him with look that said ' are you bloody joking'. Those looks were never good, "William..." oh death.. use of his full name, this was the moment William realized Grell would likely discipline their children just as effectively if not more than he ever could. It was that withering gaze the other had developed as of late, not the maniac stare Grell was famous for. This was a look exclusive to mothers - a slight narrowing of the eyes and pinched purse of lips, sighing out through his nose before calling out a given name with the command that could bring a grown man to his knees. Yes that's the one, and dear Mr. Spears was finding himself on the receiving end of aforementioned glare more than once.

My how the tables have turned dear friends.

He tried not to look nervous but dealing with a hormonal Sutcliff was taking one's life into one's own hands. " I am not being unreasonable. " Testing the waters with the coolly cast statement.

Grell huffed standing up and straightening his robe " Oh but your most assuredly are, I am not some fragile little waif or an imbecile who's hand you must hold to insure I don't cause a scene."

"now, ... I did not say that nor was I implying.." carefully Spears...

The red reapers eyes narrowed in challenge, "Oh and just what, my dearest love - were you implying I'm just Dying! with anticipation! to know!"

More like William might die if his excuse wasn't amicable.

"I was insinuating that you might like my company for an afternoon out seeing as you have been restricted between office work and here at home when not feeling well. Perhaps it was ostentatious of me to assume my presence would be appropriate."

Grell lost his steam at that, William mentally patting himself on the back for the small victory. The latter of course assumed this would have promoted a retraction to the redheads previous demands and he would in-fact be taking the afternoon to keep on eye on Grell.

Yet that was not the case, nay.. things could never be so simple.

" well dear as sweet as that is you would be bored to tears, and to be frank Will dear ; while the idea of coaxing you into a little man-scaping appeals to my more lurid sensibilities." Grell waggled his brows. " You might not have what it takes, being beautiful is rather ....brisk."

Brisk, yes that was one way to put the experience of having ones neither regions rendered of follicles by scalding wax on cotton strips. Another an more accurate depiction William surmised would be - _' cruel and unusual punishment'_.

"Be that as it may do at least consider it, i will inform my secretary that you may be calling in for her to schedule for you, I would prefer to know that you are in the least heading to a reputable establishment."   
  
Grell just rolled his eyes and walked over to knot Williams tie, skilled fingers affixed a prim double Windsor before tucking the tail into Spears waistcoat. "Very well darling now off you go.  I believe I have had enough of your hovering for one morning.

"I do not hover." William commented smoothing his lapels. This only received a look form his lover that seemed to beg the contrary. 

* * *

  
  
 Darren had been watching Williams office on and off for days, quietly cozing up to the secretary. They were on a friendly first name basis, the woman was dull to him but it would suit his ambitions for now. He simply needed to see what gossip on supervisor he could gather, find something he could exploit.

Today was perfect.   
  
"Debra  how are you ?" Talbert said approaching Ms. Debra Jackson's desk.   
  
She smiled and was on the phone jotting down a few thing, making an appointment it sounded like.   
  
" _Ah, yes thank you. 1 o'clock then? yes, I will let Mr. Sutcliff know you will be expecting him then. "_  
That piqued Darren's interest, Grell had some sort of appointment during work hours. Spears  by all appearances would not be in attendance for. The red reaper would be alone and unguarded.

"Hello Darren, yes I'm fine. You know just working as always, such a Monday." She giggled, it was disgusting.   
  
Darren smiled leaning over with his palms on the desk reading her notepad upside down, _Thanatos Spa, "_ Indeed, I wasn't aware that your work for Mr. Spears extended to Grell also."   
  
Debra looked surprised a moment before tittering behind her palm. "Yes, well you know now that they are an item and what not. Do you know Mr. Sutcliff well Darren? He really is a lovely man, a bit strange but I like him. I think its simply marvelous whats all happened to him over the last year, he made such a beautiful woman and now going to be a mother! It's all just fantastic really. I'm very happy for them both."

Darren hid his distaste well, "Yes..quite, To answer your question yes I do. I meet Mr. Sutcliff when i was still in Academy, we are very close. If you would like I could go relay the message for you, I'm sure it would save you some time so you can get back to more pressing matters." He offered turning the note pad to face himself and tapping the appointment information.

"Oh really would you? Mr. Spear really didn't want Mr. Sutcliff going alone, I was actually going to call Ronald; ah do you know Mr. Knox? Anyway I was going to give him a ring and see if he might go and let him know and..well you know how Ron is, he has such a talent for inviting himself." She laughed yammering on.

Talbert's smile was tight as he tore the sheet clean from the pad. "Nonsense, I'm sure Mr.Knox has a full day of reaps. I however simply work in the library, Mr Penbryn wont mind if i call off for the afternoon. Please allow me."

Ms Jackson seemed torn over the idea but relented. "Yes I suppose so I wouldn't want to cause trouble for Ron, he's been working ever so hard lately. Yes, you go see to it then."  
  
Darren nodded tucking the information into his jacket. "I will and not to worry, Grell is in safe hands."

She smiled and returned to her work as Darren steeped away, the woman hadn't noticed the glint in his eyes. 

* * *

  
  
It was perfect, all he had to do was appeal to Grell in public, steal a kiss as underhanded as their first might bee his love would forgive him for such cavalier behavior later.  The gossip would spread and Spears the cold man as he is would disregard Grell, and Darren would be there to pick up the pieces.   
  
Then Mr. Penbryn and Mr. Oslo would take care of that horrid abomination tainting his fiery goddess's body and they would be happy..together. Yes, it was all going to work out fine.

When Darren showed up at the Flat in the shinigami housing he stood by patiently, the door opened to reveal the effervescent reaper of his dreams.  
  
"Oh..um, hello who are you ?" Grell asked ..the works piercing Darren's heart like a dagger.

no matter, his love was just confused. Mind addled with hormones from that growth on his person. "Surely you remember me? Darren? Darren Talbert? I meet you years ago and we have spoke several times. You even shared the lift with me on more than one occasion."  he smiled so proud of himself.

Grell just looked confused, and wiped his hands off on the apron that hung low under his baby bump, he had been doing the dishes when the front buzzer sounded. "right, Darren.. So why are you hear dear. William is in his office if your trying to get out of work by asking me I can't do you any favors darling. He is a stickler for attendance you know, Death knows if I wasn't up the duff do you think I would be home?"   
  
darling..darling Grell called him Darling.   
  
"Forgive me, I'm here to escort you to your appointment. Miss Jackson felt it only prudent for your comfort you see." Darren smiled taking the lip of paper from his coat pocket with the appointment information in tact.

Grell took the paper looking it over before glancing up at Tablert once more, he seemed harmless enough if a bit to egar. William had said he would prefer if he didn't go alone, " Will you be staying the whole time. Forgive me darling while you are well groomed you don't strike me as the type of man to frequent salons."   
  
Darren laughed adjusting his glasses. "My no, I'm simply here to be your humble escort Mr. Sutcliff. Once your appointment has concluded i will come and escort you back or, see to it that you complete any other errands you may have in mind for the afternoon."  
  
The redhead blushed. " Well, I certainly didn't expect my darling Will to arrange anything so lavish as a personal escort."  
  
Talbert fought back the sneer at the other sentiment for Spears. "Yes, indeed but if I may be so bold as to say; you are well worth the extra effort."

Grell blinked away the day dreams of his darling Will and took the compliment with grace. "Thank you, um.. Darren was it?  Just  come in then I won't be but a tic."  Grell said opening the door and allowing the younger reaper inside.   
  
  
Once in the apartment Talbert watched the red reaper flounce off toward the master suite. Admiring the sway of of hips and swish of long garnet locks.

* * *

  
It didn't take Grell long to reemerge in a modest peach colored dress with red flowers and a pair of red flats. His hair hanging in twin braids over his shoulders.   
  
_Breathtaking,_ Darren thought. Until his eyes feel to the obvious swell of the reapers belly. He couldn't wait to get his prize away from here to enact his plan.

* * *

  
The pair were on there way out of the shinigami housing and walking along the tree lined path of the courtyard about to make a right onto the street when Grell realized something.  " We are going into town, shouldn't we go left? "   
  
Grell was right, the business district was on the left. To right was mainly residential and community areas. In truth  Darren had planed to take Grell to Fountain Square. A popular area for couples just out side of the academy. Where he would be easily spotted with the red reaper. One kiss and the rumor mill would do the rest.   
  
"yes, I thought perhaps we might take a stroll. Your not due at the salon for another hour after all." Darren smiled moving a bit closer to slip and arm around Grell's waist.

Grell took a steep away at the overly familiar touch. " Yes well if we are walking it will take that long. Or maybe you have forgot Darwin but I am pregnant."   
  
Talbert clenched his teeth. "It's Darren...Darren And It would be impossible for me to forget the unfortunate state your in. I would appreciated if you would be so kind as to remember my name."   
  
Grells lip curled in annoyance. "Unfortunate state? Who do you think your talking to, Ya know what I don't need an escort and I'll be tell William about how rude you were to me ! Your lucky that I cant get out my beautiful death scythe or I'd have corrected you myself!"  With that the red reaper had begun to storm away.

No..no..no! This was not how it was suppose to go. Darren fallowed after the Crimson shinigami snatching the elder by the arm.   
  
"Lets not be hasty here Grell, if you would just hear me out."   
  
"no! and let me go!" Grell tugged away glaring at the younger reaper.  " I don't know what the hell is with you but I don't need your help and I don't want to speak with you so make your self scares because your really starting to piss me off!"  
  
Darren Took a breath and smoothed down his labels. "It didn't have to be this way Grell, It really didn't.  If you could just be more open-minded you would see how much better I am." With the flick of a wrist Talbert was holding his scythe. A manual edger, the long sharp points of the pinwheel blade glinting in the sun.   
  
Grell looked up at the weapon wrapping his arms protectively around his middle. "Just what do you think your doing? William didn't send you at all did he.."   
Yes it was all clear now in Sutcliffs mind, he had been taken in by the younger reaper. Now he was in a very bad situation, unable to summon his own scythe and no help in sight. At least..Grell didn't know that there was help in sight.

* * *

  
  
Ronald Knox had just gotten into a friends flat when he heard shouting outside. The shinigami who lived here was on vacation and he had been picking up some male and watering the plants.  This was housing complex B that over looked the main street, the flats where slightly smaller than Complex A but it was still nice.   
The shouting though seemed out of place in the usually quiet time of the day. Ronald slipped out onto the balcony and looked down, the sight was not  a good one.  His friend and mentor Grell Sutclif and another Shinigami who Knox knew well, and knew was bad news.   
  
"Hey!" Ronald shouted down at the pair.   
  
Grell looked up at the shout seeing Ronald leaning over a balcony  a few floors up. "Ronnie! Help!" He yelled back but was cut off by Talbert rushing forward grabbing him.   
  
"Let me go!!" Grell shouted as the younger taller man spun him around roughly tugging up the pregnant reapers arm.   
  
Ronald acted, summoning his mower and leaping from the balcony. "Back off Tally!" he shouted landing just shy of colliding with the reapers, The mower blades slamming loudly on the concrete making sparks fly.   
  
Darren pushed Grell away from himself and into the bushes, the red head squawked landing in the hedge.

Talbert swung his edger  across his body  to deliver a hay-maker, the wild swing proved less than sufficient as Ronald lifted his massive scythe with ease over his head blocking the ill timed attack. Darren never was good at combat, that was why he never made it as a field agent.

The edger deflected Ronald dropped the machine using it as a vault point to kick Darren in the chest. Knocking the reaper off his feet. "Give it up Tally!  
  
"That is not my name! Talbert! Darren Talbert, you insufferable tit!"  Darren shrieked scrambling to his feet and lunging forward to jab the sharp spinning wheel of the edger at Knox.

Ronald sidestepped the movement, stepping to the inside and slaps both of Talbert's arms away. With is right hand Ronald made a  grab for the edgers pole handle and brings the hand-grip up into Darrens chin with a resounding crack.

Darren staggered back as stars flew in-front of his vision from his teeth clacking at the strike. As soon as his eyes cleared all the persistent reaper saw was red and lunged forward again with a growl. "Spears doesn't deserve him!"   
  
" What! " Ronald's eyes when wide as he narrowly sidestepped to the outside swinging the mower and hitting Talbert in the back . The blades mercilessly ripping into the maniac shinigami's arm rendering it useless.   
  
"That's whats this is about! Have you lost your mind! Give it up Tally your never going to break them up. Furthermore, I don't know who put you up to this shit man but it needs to stop! Walk away before this gets worse for you!"  Knox wanted to give the man an out, they graduated together. Talbert wasn't a horrible person just odd, and obviously obsessed with the Shinigami to die for.

"No! They Promised me! " Darren screamed running  forward again with madness in his eyes.

This was it, Ronald kicked up supporting himself on the mowers handle with one hand, swinging his feet over the hand rail and directly into Darren's face.    
Landing on his feet Knox used the momentum to swing the mower sideways hitting Talbert once again in the face with the wheel of the mower. The strike sending him rolling across the ground crashing into the side wall of complex B.  
  
Talbert still appeared to try to get up failing as he was splayed in-front of the now cracked cement wall.

Ronald sauntered up, one foot on the mower with its spinning blades dangerous inches from Darren's crotch.  
  
The two-tone shinigami grinned taping his white oxfords on the the scythes running boards. " Maybe you should stay down huh Tally? unless you want your junk to look like that fancy potted meat."

The offending reaper blanched at the thought slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

  
  
Ronald sent his scythe away looking over to where his senpai was to say some cool remark about how he took down Talbert. Unfortunately the sight he was greeted with took all the bravado right out of the young reaper.   
  
"Senpai!"   
  
Grell was on his hands and knees by the shrubberies arms wrapped around his midsection and face wracked with pain. "R-ronnie..."

 

 


	14. Stress

**Chapter 13 - Stress**

 

_Ronald sent his scythe away looking over to where his senpai was to say some cool remark about how he took down Talbert. Unfortunately the sight he was greeted with took all the bravado right out of the young reaper._

_"Senpai!"_

_Grell was on his hands and knees by the shrubberies arms wrapped around his midsection and face wracked with pain. "R-ronnie..."_

* * *

_  
_   


"Senpai, Please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Ronald was in a panic as he knelt down by his expectant friend who was now doubled over on to the side walk. The younger reaper was out of his depth and afraid for his friend. He would never forgive himself if something happened to his mentor, Grell was like his family. Ronald had really begun to look forward to being an 'uncle' of sorts to the little ones. If only he had been a bit faster.

 

However, Ronald did not have time to admonish himself, he needed to help the red reaper and fast.

 

"I don't know Ronnie it just hurts, I'm scared." Grell whimpered leaning his forehead onto the two-tone reapers shoulder. The cramping ache was like nothing Grell had felt and it was frightening, were the babies alright ? His mind was reeling with horrible outcomes, having just experienced the first few flutters of life that very morning; Grell couldn't imagine losing that. He should have never gone with Darren, this was all his fault.

 

By now Knox had sent his scythe away, the shinigami was worried by the look of his mentors paling face and shaking hands. He had to get Grell help, " Alright, don't worry senpai I've got you." he said softly, looping his arms behind Grell and gently prompting the man to hold onto him.

 

Lifting the redhead as carefully as he could, Ronald carried his friend back to housing. The lobby clerk had quite the fright seeing them enter the building.  Wasting no time, Knox told the woman to send for medical, giving her his officer number to reference the call.

* * *

William had been signing off on placement documents for the newly graduated reapers that had been in turning for the past year, when his secretary stumbled in looking far more frazzled that usual.

 

" Ms. Jackson, I believe we had the discussion about knocking before entering. I trust this must be important as you have forgone that courtesy." William said, folding his hands over the stack of documents on his desk.

 

" Yes Sir, it's just.." the woman paused and took a breath, his action got Spears attention. " I received a call from the switch board that medical has been dispatched to Complex A of  shinigami housing. The report was for a mother in distress and the officer on sight was Ronald Knox."

 

William stood up immediately rounding his desk, " Is the team coming from dispatch ?"

 

" no Sir, its a team from the civilian branch, they were closer."

 

William was already on the way out of the office when she stopped him again a look of guilt wracked on her features. "Sir, something else. There was also a call placed for a dispatch officer to come and apprehend a shinigami for unlawful use of a scythe against a member of dispatch."

 

Spears narrowed his eyes, surely Grell hadn't gotten so annoyed that he'd summoned his scythe? They had discussed this and both came to the agreement that the red head would not use his weapon for the duration for his pregnancy. William knew in his heart of hearts that was one rule he laid down Grell would not break. " Was there a name?" His tone was cold and edged.

 

Jackson trembled at her supervisors voice. " Talbert, Darren Talbert. He works for.."

 

William cut her off with a raise of his hand, he knew every shinigami at dispatch London and their posts. " I know who his supervisor is." The venom in the mans words were clear, Samuel Penbryn was going to pay for this.

* * *

On the exterior William T. Spears looked the epitome of control as he walked briskly into the A&E of shinigami teaching hospital. No one would have expected that he was fighting the urge to dash into the men's lavatory and lose his lunch.

 

Every perfectly polished Oxford clad step seemed far to loud as it echoed in his ears. Making his way down the hall directed by the nurses station, passing others walking in their neatly pressed white uniforms and shiny low heeled shoes. These are the things you notice when you can't process what's really going on. William wouldn't allow that seed of worry an inch of room to grow, or the anger at what must have been an orchestrated plot. He just kept taking notes: the nurses shoes, there were 17 florescent lights down this hall way, the room number he was looking for was 739. If you add is numbers together you get  19.

 

Numbers , order and things that were easy and not..so painful.

 

Just as Spears got closer to the room number the nurse had given him he saw a familiar face slip into the hall.

Ms. Daisy Eads, member of the reaper council and Director of Shinigami Medical sciences.

 

The ancient reaper smiled kindly, her angular cut snowy hair still held a glimmer of gold among the silver. "Well just the man i was looking for." She said stepping forward to greet the younger man with a firm handshake.

 

Ms.Eads was a short woman with a heart shaped face and large plum colored spectacles that where as round as they were thick, making her eyes seem that much larger. Along with her expertise and kindness she had always taken a favoring to Grell and had stood up for him on more than one occasion when his name came before the council.

"Ms. Eads,or I suppose Dr. Eads would be more appropriate at this juncture, I had not expected to see you here." William was at a loss for once.

 

The elder only giggled and rocked back on her heels, taking the chart she had firmly secured from under her arm and hugging it against her chest. " Yes well, I do still work you know. Some one must train our civilian medic staff and infirmary agents. Actually your Grell was quite lucky; despite the circumstances that is, to be brought in on a day when i was leading interns rounds. I saw to him personally."

 

Relief washed over Spears, he knew Grell loathed hospitals of any-kind. The redhead did however like Ms. Eads and it would have put Sutcliff at ease with her being his attending. " Thank you, I.."

 

William didn't know what to say next. Normally he would follow up with a apology for Grells behavior when speaking to a council member. His mind this time was filled with worry and it was beginning to show on his face.

 

"Calm your self Mr. Spears," She said reaching out and patting the younger man on the shoulder. "Why don't you follow me to a family waiting area and we can discuss things. Grell is resting at the moment and Officer Knox has been more than happy to stay by his side."

 

"Yes, Ma'm."  William spoke dumbly following behind the petite woman and past the door of Grells room. It was a war to resist even peeking inside to assure himself that the other was in-fact well, or as well as could be expected. William still did not know the true status of the crimson reaper or their children. That lingering heaviness in his chest that the normally stoic man was so unaccustomed to could not be dispelled.

 

 Dr. Eads led him into a small side room at the end of the call. It had a corner table and a few sofas, a counter with a coffee maker brewing along with an electric kettle. This was the place family and friends would gather when one of their own were injured.

 

While Shinigami were for the most part immortal creatures they were not entirely indestructible. For many who had once been human this was even more true. Work injures, fatigue, they could even contract common colds. Even the born reapers were not insusceptible to some ailments. Like the Thorns.

 

William remembered being in a place like this when Alan Humpries was on the decline from Thorns. Himself, Grell, and Ronald had all come to see Eric and show some solidarity for a man they had known and worked with for so long. At the time William had not grasped Slingbys feelings, but now on the other side as he sat himself into one of the too soft sofas; William understood.

 

There was a certain powerless feeling and incomprehensible ache knowing that the person who means the most to you has been reduced to laying in a bed in one of the sterile rooms just beyond the door. That nothing you can do might make it better because this isn't something you can protect them from.

 

As William began to consider the possibilities that may lie ahead he hadn't noticed that his hands had begun to tremble until a smaller pair clasped his. He looked up to see the older reaper, her eyes kind and large behind her spectacles.

 

"It's alright Mr. Spears. I know this is all very sudden but I want to first off assure you that both Mr. Sutcliff and your Children are fine. "

William felt like literal tons had melted off his shoulders. He couldn't help but let his emotionless facade fall. A shaking breath left his lips as he hunched forward, his head falling into his hands.

 

"Thank you." he said, the words coming out rougher than he'd like.

 

The elder reaper kindly patted his shoulder, he didn't see her brief smile. She had known many reapers like William Spears, all so very wrapped up in the work. Yet they all managed to have that one weakness, that one thing that could bring them down to a level were all the paperwork and all the honor in the word meant nothing. Their Achilles as it were, Grell Sutcliff was that for William.

 

She placed the chart on her lap and waited for the man to recompose himself. It didn't take long as Spears quickly straighten up and slipped back into his stoic mask.  "Now, I would like to discuss exactly what happened to Mr. Sutcliff. As you no doubt have researched your self Pregnancy can come with an array of factors. Hormonal and physical, and across the board I advise mothers to avoid stress for this very reason. "

 

She flipped a page on the chart before continuing. "Basically that's what we are dealing with here. The abdominal discomfort Grell was experiencing was in-fact brought on by stress. As I am to understand from Officer Knox there had been an altercation involving another Officer whom by hs ascertain had been making an improper advance or something of that nature on Grell. Now,  in this circumstance I can understand how that would be so upsetting."

William pinched his lips in a thin line listening. He would see to it that Darren talbert and the monsters he was no doubt taking orders from was dealt with, and Ronald Knox would be getting a promotion.

 

The doctor looked up from the file noting the intense look in Williams eyes, she couldn't blame him. When Knox had given her the name of the other officer in the altercation she knew immediately the young man was one of Penbryns. Samuel Penbryn of course being Marcus Oslo's right hand lackey, she knew Oslo detested Grell. Weather or not the two ancient reapers had anything to do with this however would be hard to pin point. Talbert himself had been taken to the Dispatch infirmary and admitted to the psychiatric wing.

 

She signed snapping the file closed. "In normal circumstances i would advice bed rest and avoidance of stress. However I think we both know this is not normal, given the unique nature of this pregnancy. While I can consult on the gestational changes and assure you that both fetuses are developing well I am unfortunately out of my depth. You may need to consult someone more atune with this sort of thing, and i would advise it. Grell needs to be monitored, and as much as I hate to admit it.. someone with demonic knowledge is going to be more what your looking for."

 

William knew it would come to this eventually, thankfully he had a plan for that. " Yes I am aware, we of course had not for-seen something like this becoming an issue this early on. I'm sure you are aware of whom is responsible for Grells ...anatomical adjustments just prior to this."

 

Ms. Eads smirked "yes I have meet Luna, lovely woman actually. Undertaker was quite wise to stick with that one. You should take Grell to go and see her as soon as he is released here. As for the reason your red reaper is here today ..."

 

The Ancients voice dipped slightly as she focused in on Williams eyes.  " Leave that to the council Mr. Spears, as smart as you are I feel in this instance passion might rule your heart. Any slip up you might make could land you in the very same position as a certain Legendary reaper. Do you understand?"

 

William nodded once, he knew what was as steak. No mater how much he wanted to go tear into Penbryn and Oslo he couldn't. It was as they say  ' above his pay grade' . Taking action against a member of the council could result in anything from exile to execution. 

 

He would have to play their game with a bit more tact and cunning.

 

"I understand."

 

The elder reaper's smile returned once again. "Alright then dear you can go in and see him, I would like to keep him overnight just for observation but we will have his discharge papers first thing in the morning."

* * *

William slipped into the room soundlessly, spotting Ronald sitting by Grell's bed side reading a pamphlet on childbirth looking horrified by the full color diagrams. Poor boy.

"ahem." William cleared his throat to being attention to his presence.

 

Knox looked up somewhat startled and flung the little glossy fold out across the room like  that would dispel the memory of reading it in the first place. " Hey boss."

"Knox"  William nodded, his eyes briefly scanning the slumbering redhead on the hospital bed. " Thank you for your assistance in this matter officer Knox. I will be recommending you for promotion."

 

The younger reaper sputtered at the idea, " that's not, I mean gee thanks but. Listen boss, Grell well he's the closest thing to family I've got, like a big brother er-sister. Point is I did what was right, I just wish I could have stopped Darren sooner."

 

Ronald hung his head, he didn't expect to feel the weight of a gloved hand on his shoulder and looked surprised to see the elder reaper looking down had him with a slightly gentler expression that he'd ever seen on William's face.

 

" Boss?"

 

"You did well Ronald, you've become a fine reaper. Never doubt that."

* * *

After Ronald had left, William settled into the seat formerly occupied by the younger reaper. He took Grells hand and sat in the silent sterile content to wait for the other to awaken. His mind already going over the possibly courses of action for Talberts deception.

 

Of course William knew who was likely pulling the puppet strings but Ms. Eads was right, he didn't have the evidence to accuse Oslo or Penbryn of any wrong doing. They had been smart enough to keep their own hands clean of this. Even if Talbert gave them up; that man was unhinged. It wouldn't be impossible for the two ancient's to simply call for dismissal of the charges. After-all, what was the insane ramblings of a deranged reaper against two of the grand council?

 

"Don't scowl so darling it will give you wrinkles." Grell's voice drew William out of his thoughts, the dark-haired reaper stood immediately to lean and place a kiss on his lovers forehead.

 

"You should be resting and not concerning yourself with frown lines that I may or may not obtain."

 

Grell scoffed tugging Spears tie down for another kiss. " They told me not to stress yet here you are doing the same. Please Will for me just tell me whats going on, you can't keep all of this to yourself."

 

William thought it over as he sat down. Grell did need to know now, things were becoming more dangerous and to leave the red reaper in the dark would only be an invitation to more trouble like this.

 

" very well," he sighed; reaching to hold the hand that Grell had placed protectively over the still small rise of their unborn children.

 

" The reaper who came for you, Darren Talbert, works in the library directly under Penbryn. I have reason to suspect that Penryn together with Headmaster Oslo may have orchestrated this in order to harm you and the children. Their exact motives however I'm not sure. During the council meeting months ago Oslo questioned the children's parentage considering the special circumstances surrounding  their conception."  

 

Grell growled at the words. " why that fat chalk smelling git!, how dare he! Was he insinuating that I'm some kind of tart!"

 

"Calm yourself Sutcliff, Honestly." William chastised as he kept an eye on the monitors in the room. He waited for Grell to settle before continuing." They were implying that conception could have occurred during your capture. Undertaker saw fit to invite himself to testify on your behalf ."

 

Grell was silent a moment. " yes, I know. Talk dose get around you know, while I didn't  know the exact context i knew Undy came. As for those other rotten old fossils I knew Oslo and Penbryn had it out for me. Even so, with the word of a legend these children must be yours why are they so insistent?"

 

William could only shake his head,sure he had theories but nothing solid yet. " I don't know. What I do know is that it is no longer safe for you in this realm."

 

The red reapers eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh Will."

 

Spears stood wrapping his arms around the man before him rocking his little family gently. This wasn't going to be easy but it had to be done. " I told you Grell, I will protect you."


	15. Relocation

The next morning Grell was released from the hospital and sent back home, not that he would be there long.

 

THe trip back was silent, they both knew what was ahead and neither man was enjoying the prospect of being apart. It was unavoidable of course and Grell knew that, deep down he knew it but it had not made the idea any easier to swallow.

 

This was the hardest choice William had to make, he thought about it more as he helped Grell pack a few bags. Sending his family away now though was for the best. William could maintain control over the situation much better if he knew Grell was safe.  Unfortunately, nothing was going to make this any less painful for the crimson reaper.

* * *

"Darling please…” Grell said, reaching out in a vain attempt to cease William's hands from folding another garment. "I don't want to go."

 

William sighed through his nose, placing the soft silken blouse on the bed and pressing his palms down on the now crisply folded corners. "We have discussed this, it's for the best. While I do not favor this course of action anymore than you; I am certain that this is the only way to insure your's and the children's safety."

 

"Will it's not just about that though," Grell's face contorted into frustration and sadness as he stepped away, wrapping his arms around himself for comfort. "Between work and this investigation when will I ever see you? William can't you understand? I was out there alone feeling trapped and I don't want that again. I can‘t I just can‘t."

 

"No Sutcliffe, you were taken from me and I don't want **that** again." William’s volume rose ever so slightly. He was not angry at Grell per-say, just struggling with mixed feelings. On the one hand, he wanted to keep the other man in his sights at all times, but he knew that was impossible. "Furthermore, you're going to be with Undertaker and Madam Luna. That is not a trap."

 

The redhead flounced onto the nearby lounge, Grell's eyes down cast and shoulders rolling forward. As-if making himself smaller would somehow end this. William of course saw the others posture falter and he moved, kneeling in front of the lounge.

 

Grell looked up as the hands larger than his own wrapped about his slender fingers. Feeling the warmth of Williams hands made it all the more difficult, what if something happed? What if he never felt this touch again? The red reapers eyes clouded with tears as he began to speak again.  "I know that Mummy and Undy care for me, I truly do but... they aren't you Will. I'm so afraid that when I leave you might come to your senses and realize that you don't want all of this. That you don't want us."

 

"Not possible." Williams answer came quickly. He didn't need to ponder his former bachelorhood because he knew all to well what the difference was now. Coming back to an empty flat, knowing that something remarkable was just at his fingertips and yet untouchable. He could not go back to that ever again because now, coming back was coming home. It was the scent of roses and vanilla, it was the warm spot on the other side of the bed, it was love notes stashed in his lunch adorned with bright red lipstick kisses and written in long fine script with flowery vocabulary. That is when he knew, William needed to do something now.

 

"You don't know that Will." Grell said, pulling a hand free to hook a finger behind his ruby frames in an effort to dispel traitorous tears.

 

Spears lifted a steady hand "No, I do. Honestly, you know I had hoped to have more time to plan something a bit more to your tastes. However, as always you must make things more difficult. "William said as he rose and crossed the room. He stopped in front of the chest-of-drawers, reaching in the far back right underneath some unsightly gifted ties. The dark-haired reaper pulled out a small olive green velvet box, holding it with utmost reverence in his palm; before crossing the room again to kneel before his friend, lover, and mother to his children.

 

Grell sat back wide-eyed. "Will?" Was this really, what he thought it was?

 

"Grell," William began their eyes focused on each other. "When I first met you I thought you were the most infuriating thing I'd ever had the misfortune to come into contact with. However, when I saw how truly talented you were, how bold, brash and entirely fearless; I envied you. I regret that it took so long to fully understand what you were to me; nonetheless, I am completely and unequivocally aware now. Grell Sutcliffe you are indeed the only being I could ever wish to share my life with. Even if you drive me mad I would find it far more agreeable to go mad with you than without you. In short, I do know that I will never grow tired of this or of us."

 

As the last words fell from his lips the small green box creaked open. Nestled there between the folds of velvet was a ring, simple and delicate. A band of white and yellow gold, the small two tones piece was elegant and timeless. The elevated stage was decorated with four-petaled blossoms, and nested between the four flowers was a modest inset diamond. Everything about it was perfect, one might think the red reaper would want something audacious and gaudy but the truth was he did not. The sight of the sweet clean ring as it was slid onto his finger was life changing. Because this was his William - understated, classic, perfect.

 

Grell took a shuttering breath looking down at the glinting stone as it caught the light. Sparkling prismatic hues caught in its facets.  “Oh…” he giggled the words were thick and caught at he directed his gaze into Williams eyes. “Oh Will…I…I never thought, no I…I thought, dare I say that I dreamed of this moment and I always had some wonderful poetic things to say but ..I seemed to have forgotten them all.”

 

“Just say that you'll marry me.” William supplied, a small smile tugging at his thin lips.

 

“Yes, William T Spears I will marry you. Nevertheless, we cannot have the ceremony until after these two are born, I will not look fat on my wedding day you hear me. I have an image to uphold.” Grell smiled broadly. Even if this day was sad, it was also the most wonderful day thus far.

* * *

Arriving at the old funeral home in the human world didn’t take long.  A small blessing in Grells eyes, saying goodbye would have been much harder had they not had the convenience of opening a portal in the shaded ally along the side of the building away from human eyes.  The red reaper could not imagine having to share the intimate space inside of a carriage   had they needed to travel from another location.

 

Grell had tried very hard to keep his head up and not cling to William. This was like another mission, he had to be strong and keep his eyes on the goal. He wouldn’t be able to fight by William’s side so this was the best he could do. This was a war in Sutcliff’s eyes, a war against their family and he would not falter.

 

William carried his things, not wanting Grell to strain or over exert himself. The man was so sweet without meaning to be. Grell would miss that.

 

“Promise me.” the red head said as they approached the dusty shop door. “Promise me this will be over soon and I can come home.”

 

William's back went rigid, “I will certainly do my best to resolve this in a timely fashion.”

 

Grell smirked pursing his lips. “See that you do Mr. Spears.”

 

“Do you doubt me? Mrs. Spears?” William turned to look at Grell who was dressed in a modest gown. Having to present himself as female for being in the human realm.

 

“Never Darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: This is my grandmother’s engagement ring from the 1930’s; this design is so timeless that is still available in specialty fine jewelers. )


	16. Don't underestimate him

Headmaster Oslo glared daggers at the report that landed on his desk courtesy of his cohort Penbryn. "Talbert was a disappointment," he said tersely pushing the papers away.

 

Samuel took his usual seat letting out a sigh. "I can't say I disagree, however I believe the results are not undesirable. Sutcliffe is gone, I think it's time we step away from this unsavory business while we still have room to do so."

 

"NO!" Oslo shouted slamming his fist down on the desk. The action shocked to other man making Penbryn jump and cower down in his seat.   

 

"Just because that thing is out of sight he is not out of mind, if anything we both know to whom the red wonder has taken flight. That traitor Undertaker has welcomed back his damned creation with open arms. That is proof enough that my theory is true!"  Oslo's face grew red with anger as he spoke.

 

Penbryn tried his best to sit up in his chair but the other ancients' ire was getting out of hand. "Marcus, listen to me please. I may be able to silence Talbert but we have to consider how any further actions will appear. If we cast the first stone then we could very well be in the same boat as Undertaker, let us not forget that he was cast out for a far lesser offence. It was only due to his exemplary record prior to and his aid in troubles after that he was removed from the 'Kill on sight' List."

 

Oslo settled back in his chair, his eyes growing dark in the shadow of the mans heavy brow. "Do you honestly think the council would get rid of us? You are far more a fool than I thought Sam, truly a fool. I however am not afraid of Judge and Ms. Eadds or the others in the Grand council. I am the one that built this world; I am the one who insured countless generations of reapers being competent enough to keep this realm and the next in check. I am irreplaceable; Grell Sutcliff and William Spears are nothing! I could crush them both and suffer little more than a firm reprimand if that."

 

Penbryn's eyes widened. Oslo was mad. Completely mad. "W-what do you intend to do?"

 

The headmaster stood from his desk turning to over look the training field. "Simple, we have an off kilter reaper in holding don't we? I shall see to it that Mr. Spears gets his wish in interrogating Talbert."

 

"I don't see how that will help us."

Oslo turned his face shadowed in the evening light giving the man all the more sinister of an appearance. "Simple, weapons are not allowed in the interrogation room. However, some home Talbert will have lifted a pair of shears from one of his guards. In a fit of rage, he will attack and kill the unarmed William T. Spears. An unfortunate accident, we will all morns the loss of such a promising reaper. What kind of an affect do you think that will have on Mr. Sutcliff?"

* * *

 

William had expected it to be more difficult when he requested to interview Darren Talbert. All protocol should have refused him the right as the victim was his fiancé. There would be a conflict of interest with Talbert's appointed council. However, access had been granted to him with a few key strokes in the detention clerk's office.

 

It was too easy, he should have had to make idle threats and seek a higher authority. Yet he didn't, it was troubling the reaper as he looked down at the little orange slip of paper in his hands. His entrance form for the Shinigami Prison.

 

Upon entering the heavy stone and iron, building William presented the correct forms to the guard and handed over his service scythe, as much as he hated to, as well as his keys and fountain pen. The dispatch superior was also subjected to a mandatory pat down before he was allowed to enter the visitation room.

 

The room was a small 10 by 10-foot cell with a pair of pale green florescent lights over a metal table that was anchored to the cement floor. The walls were painted a muted teal and the floor a dark grey, all around a dismal place. Not that prisoner was meant to have fun.  

 

Spears sat in one of the metal folding chairs, adjusting his vest and unbuttoning his jacket.  When the guard brought in Talbert, the reaper was dressed in a khaki jumpsuit that was partially unzipped to show the white under shirt bellow. His feet were bare as he shuffled in with ankle tethers and his hands shackled to belt around his waist.  The reaper was also with out his spectacles, a mater of safety.

 

The guard unchained Talbert before leading him to the folding chair opposite his visitor. "Sit hands on the desktop at all times." The guard said, tipping his hat to William on his way out.

 

They sat there silently regarding one another. Talbert lifting his chin in some show of defiance, William not giving any inclination toward any emotion as he stated blankly at the man before him.

 

Finally, William broke the silence. "You work in the Library, you graduated in the top 20% of your class and yet you were deemed sub par in field skills. In the years since your graduation, you have shown no inclination or promise to rise in the ranks beyond a simple records assistant. That was until recently when a recommendation signed by both Mr.Penbryn head of the Grand Library and Headmaster Oslo made its way to the Staffing office. This recommendation stated that they found your performance to be above average and suggested that you be assigned to a superior position. Now, I would not have found this so strange had that position been in the Records Department, or even Filling. However, this promotion was to the Dispatch Department."

 

Talbert shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps they simply saw promise in me. You have been slacking lately Spears."

 

William adjusted his glasses. "Or they saw someone that would make the perfect puppet." The light glared menacingly off Williams rectangular lenses. As they slid up the bridge of his nose by the aid of his index finger.  

 

Talbert bore his teeth growling out his words. "I am no puppet I am a far better reaper than you and Grell would have been able to see that!"

 

"So, your obsession with Sutcliff drove you to come to my department and Mr. Penbryn and the headmaster just so happen to sign off on such a plan? Or perhaps one of them approached you with the idea because, Mr. Talbert; I must say I have seen many a shinigami and your scarcely qualified for a janitorial position at Dispatch let alone a station as a superior officer."  William's tone was cool and calculating. He was winding up Darren to get the other spill everything.

 

The younger man flexed his fingers on the tabletop, his nails were already bitten to the quick and the pads of his fingers squeaked on the slick surface. "No, it was my idea."

 

Therefore, he was loyal, stupid and loyal.

 

"Mr. Talbert, I must ask.. What precisely do you think is going to happen to you? You are accused of attacking not one but two officers of dispatch, as well as unlawful use of a scythe, resisting arrest, and felony mischief. Do you think all that good faith that your former superior had in you will translate to your freedom?"

 

Darren's eyes twitched in thought, Mr.Penbryn had sworn to him he would get out that he would be charged as a mental deficient and released to a group home. After a year or so he would be processed out for good behavior, deemed rehabilitated. Only if he did one last task...just one last thing. It made this fingers itch, he wanted it he wanted it so bad.

 

"I think I will pay for my crimes as the council see's fit. Can I ask you a question Mr. Spears?"

 

William sat back in the chair crossing his legs, Talbert wasn't giving anything. As much as he would have liked to threaten the man, it would not do, not with guards on the other side of the two-way glass.

 

Little did Spears know, the guards had been called away moments before for an emergency.

 

"You may, do make it quick as I am a very busy man."

 

Talbert grinned leaning forward against the table his upper body craning over the metal top towards his visitor.  "Just tell me one thing, so that I have something to keep me warm in these long nights of incarceration....What dose he sound like when he comes?"

 

William sneered at the question; it made him want to slap that grin off Darren's face. The dark-haired reaper stood, buttoning his coat. "I think we are done here. Guard?"

 

Only no guard came and the wild grin spread across Talbert's face. Then it was a blur as the reaper launched himself over the table his hand reaching into the jump suit pulling out a pair of blue sheers.

 

William dodged right as the mad man sprung toward him. He knew this was all too easy; he had been lead her unarmed and locked in with a psychopath. Good thing he was used to them, hell he bedded one nightly.

 

Talbert screamed and bounded away from the wall and rounding the table to attach William again. This time the elder shinigami was ready for him. Spears snatched up one of the folding chairs dodging a downward swing with the hand held sheers. Thankfully, the chair-padded metal back was enough to not only stop but also imbed the weapon of his would be attacker.

 

William pulled the chair high and to the right, wrenching the impaled sheers from Talbert's hand. Once disarmed he kicked the prisoner square in the chest and threw the chair and weapon to the far corner of the room.

 

"No!" Talbert shirked before his words were silenced by the forceful strike of Spears foot to his sternum.

 

As the shinigami faltered and grabbed at his paining chest William ran a palm over his hair to insure it was still in place before marching over to the downed man and grabbing Darren by the shirt. He hoisted the prisoner up and slammed him up against the hard concrete wall. Talbert's head bouncing on impact.

 

"Tell me now or I will crack your skull like an egg, I would be well with in my rights as you did attack me first; now tell me did Oslo orchestrate this and what else he is planning!" William demanded in a dark loud voice.

 

Talbert smiled, blood smearing his teeth before he spat in the older mans eyes. "Do it, kill me I don't care. I wonder what your pretty red reaper would think about being tied to a cold-blooded killer? Would it turn him on? Maybe I should have gone on a murder spree what do you think William? Would Grell have loved me if I strung up bodies all over London ? He's into that isn't he?"

 

William felt his jaw clench. He dropped Talbert promptly and as soon as the man hit the ground, Spears kneed him in the face. The loud crunch of Darren's nasal bones was not nearly as satisfying as snapping the lunatic's neck, but at least he was alive. He would not kill his only link to the ancients'.

Darren screamed and fell to one side as his nose poured blood.  Just then, the guard opened the door rushing in and surrounding the prisoner. One man looked up at Spears who was standing just as composed as he had been the moment he entered the room. "What happened here?" the guard asked.

 

William pointed to the chair in the corner with the sheers protruding from the back. "He must have stolen that from one of your staff and then tried to attack me. I merely defend myself."    
  


The guard looked at around then glared at one of his guards who had an empty scythe holster at his side. "I see, I'm very sorry Mr. Spears Sir. Are you injured at all?"

 

"No, I'm perfectly sound thank you, I will show myself out."

William left the prison, no one stopping him, as there was a flurry of activity. Guards moving a shrieking Talbert to the prison infirmary.

 

Spears knew he had been set up, Oslo had always underestimated him.


	17. It's hard to be me without you.

 

The small upstairs bed room in the mortuary wasn't like being home in Williams flat, the human world wasn't as modern or comfortable as the shinigami realm and felt even more removed than Grell remembered.

 Even if it had been more like home the crimson reaper would have still felt alone, he almost wanted to be in some strange way; hiding in the small borrowed bedroom with the little journal that Luna had given him. Being alone meant no one would see him breakdown.

 

She had smiled and said the journal would make time pass more quickly; to write about how he was feeling. Maybe write about the babies or just anything.

 

He had chosen to write letters, that was what he was doing today to ease the loneliness in his heart.

 

_Hello little ones,_

_You're both supposed to be around 14 centimeters according to the book your father gave me, even if he doesn't show it in typical ways I know he can't wait to meet you. This is the first week we have been without him, I wonder if you miss him as much as I do.  Your nana Luna told me today, you're a boy and girl. I can't wait to tell your father I know he was secretly hoping one of you would be a boy he knew I would be partial to a little girl but don't worry I love you both, and of course either one of you can be whatever you want or makes you happy. Considering mummy isn't exactly like other mummy, but daddy still loves me and I'm sure he'll love both of you._

_Then of course your grandfather, who I'm sure you have already heard cackling away lately, can't wait to meet you both. He may seem a little scary at first but I promise he's a harmless old goat. Your Uncle Ronnie I know will be excited to cart you both around. Most likely to use to pick up women, your daddy won't like that much. You will both adore him though._

_It's a bit difficult right now being away from your father and I hope your both not to distressed with how mummy is feeling right now. We will be home soon though I promise.   - Love Mum_

 

Grell put the book aside on the night table, he just felt so out of sorts. He'd written two letters to William since he'd been here. He planned to give Will the book as a wedding present, something he could keep and read to their children. It was a fond thought but sometimes the red reaper wondered if that would ever happen.

No one would tell him what was going on in the shinigami realm at the moment and he hadn't heard from his soon to be husband in days. Grell could tell though something was going on, it was that subtle kind of feeling that crept in the edges of one's consciousness when something was amiss.

That tingle in the air before a storm, a sense of foreboding.

He had tried to ask Luna but she would always smile and say not to worry, patting his head and offering him more food. Her answer to everything seemed to be baked goods and as shameful as it was they were awfully distracting these days.

The redhead huffed softly laying on his side rubbing a hand over the gravid swell of his children, humming softly. His back was beginning to hurt more lately, not that he's mentioned it to anyone. All Grell wanted to do was go home and it seemed that there was no end in sight to this. William couldn't just come there unless it was an emergency and Grell couldn't go back; not until it was safe.

At some point he had fallen asleep, that happened more frequently lately. Even if he hadn't really been doing anything it seemed like Grell was just tired most of the time. He woke up the the smell of cookies and a soft touch carding through his hair.

Blinking open his eyes he saw the Halfling witch seated at his bed side a plate of sweets on the night table, these were in the shape of little skulls. Luna had a fondness for odd cookie cutters.

"Did you have a nice nap dear-heart?" she said gently taking the small journal that was perched precariously on the edge of the bed to place it safely next to the cookies.

Grell struggled to sit up, he was becoming more ungraceful as time went on something he wasn't very fond of. "No not really mummy, I ...I miss Will." He said tugging at the ring on his finger.

The elder woman smiled patting his knee, "I know love, but he's just trying to protect you. You know I'm quite proud of your Mr. Spears. He's truly come into his own these last few months, Damien used to think William would never see what a great gift he had in you over all those stacks of forms but look at you both now. Going to get married and having a family."

"That's if something doesn't happen before then." Grell said looking morosely tward the bedroom window.

"Now don't say that dear!" Luna chided. "William is a capable man, more tenacious than most give him credit for. He's gone up against demons and bureaucracy for you, he loves you and he will see to it that you both have a future. Plus you know Undertaker and I will always be there to help whenever possible."

"I know that but I feel so useless." Grells hands fell to the side clutching at the duvet. "It makes me so mad that our own kind are against us just because they don't like me. I know it's that bald pig Oslo he always had it out for me."

Luna frowned at the name. She knew Marcus Oslo, she knew what kind of man he was and the things he would do to be right. He had a dangerous ambition and she knew his hatred for Grell was likely more than it seemed. "Please don't worry yourself dear. You're not useless, we both know that if you could you would have stormed right into that academy and sawed old Marcus's desk right in half. Probably had the fat git wetting himself. But the fact is you have more important things to take care of right now."

Grell looked down where Luna had placed her palm over the curve of his stomach. At 18 weeks he was very noticeable now he was halfway there. It wouldn't be long before he had his children in his arms. The redhead just hoped that the world they called home would accept them with open arms. "I know, and I trust Will I really do. It's that sneak Oslo and his pencil neck puppet Penbryn I don't trust."

 

 

 


	18. Visits and Plans

 

The work week felt like it drug on forever; hands of the clock treading through sand with each second and every minuet. This felt even more so when coming home to an empty bed and oppressive silence. That's how William T. Spears had been feeling lately, ever since he had to relocate his fiancé and their unborn children to the human realm for safety sake. Walking away from everything he had come to cherish in the last year.

However, he did not regret this decision at all. He knew for a fact it was for the best for them, sometimes what's right isn't easy and what's easy isn't right.

The recent investigations into Headmaster Oslo and Head librarian Samuel Penbryn, were proving to be very eye opening to say the least. William had been slowly uncovering the web of lies committed by men they all looked up to. In a way it made him question his faith in his own kind.

William had to maintain a air of secrecy in his snooping he had found out very key pieces of information. One being that the Headmaster had always had an axe to grind with Grell, so soon in fact that it begged the question was the problem truly with the crimson shinigami or was Oslo's rage simple transference from another issue entirely ?

Second, that Oslo's little puppet Penbryn had been getting cold feet lately. The sharp-faced librarian was slowly distancing himself from his old friend. For example Penbryn had sent a proxy to attend a recent staff meeting in which he was suppose to be in a panel with Oslo concerning the academies next graduates that would be assigned in the interim to work in the grand library until they had passed their final exams.

Not that something like this could not be handled by proxy it was simply unusually for Penbryn to miss a meeting. That was very telling, very telling indeed.

William sat at his desk with fingers steepled under his chin. Penbryn was becoming a weak link, no surprise there. The man was a lackey and had been for years now, having not been out in the field in well over 200yrs. Samuel had lost that edge that separated field officers from department desk jockeys.

So if he wanted the dirt on Oslo, why not go to the closest source?

Spears sunk back in his desk chair and regarded their solid black hands of the clock on the wall, Quarter Past midnight. He should go home, he had worked late finishing up paperwork and Ms. Jackson had long since clocked out. Still something about walking into that quiet apartment was beginning to work his nerves.

He never thought he'd admit to missing his hormonal partner but he did, the bed just felt to big now. Everything about the space felt colder with out the warms of red and the rich scent or rose oil and gardenia. If he laid in the dark and closed his eyes the reaper could almost swear that he felt the bed dip with that familiar weight and the tickle of long hair against his cheek, the painful teasing dream that dissipated into nothing when he opened his eyes. This needed a resolution and soon or he would surely go mad.

Maybe tomorrow once he had finished up a few things he could go to the human realm. William really could use a second opinion on his plan of attack anyway. Not to mention the pervasive need to lay eyes on his soon to be better half.

* * *

 

**In the human realm**

"oh Madam Luna how lovely to see you ! And who might be this lovely young lady?" The old woman from the market stall asked as the witch in her aged disguise perused a few bolts of colorful fabric.

Grell shifted foot to foot, while he did enjoy being referred to as a 'lovely young lady' on occasion, there were other things about this outing he did not enjoy. Like how his beautiful red mane was currently a mousey brown done up in a bun on his head, or the itch cotton Luna had padded his dress with to give the illusion of a full bosom.

Luna beamed wrapping an arm around the reapers hip, "This is my daughter Rose, she's visiting while her husband is away on business in America. What with her being in such a delicate condition we wanted her close."

Grell smiled sweetly; consciously raising the pitch of his voice before speaking, "Yes, I really wanted to be with my mother while my William is over seas. I couldn't imagine being all alone in that big house without him."

The old woman cooed and clapped her hands, "my how lovely, you know I had no idea you had a daughter Luna! Shame on you for hiding this darling girl from us, my and she does look just like you. Tell me rose sweetie if this your first child?"

"Twins actually and yes it is our first." The shinigami felt a pang of sadness thinking about William not being here, the false story they had told was close enough to the truth that it hurt.

"They certainly will have their hands full once the little ones get here! Of course my husband and I are thrilled to be grandparents." Luna chimed in happily.

Grell started to tune out as the woman asked after the Undertaker, commenting on what a wonderful job he did on a recent funeral of a friend. Grell could care less about humans and the burial of their dead. He wanted off looking around before covertly slipping a hand down his dress top to scratch at his chest, he had become rather sensitive in that area recently and the rub of the false bust was just irritating him to no end. For once what he wouldn't give for a button down shirt and a pair of trousers. The layers of skirts was to hot and the girdle meant to support his growing midsection was just digging into his hips and back.

Finally Luna broke herself away from conversation noticing the reaper delicately fanning himself in the shade of a building.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked reaching out a hand to test the temperature of the death gods face.

Grell sighed leaning back against the brick wall. " yes, its just quite hot today and these fashions are not very breathable. Plus I'm dieing for a wee," He said unabashed cupping a hand under the mound of children. " They are laying right on my bladder so do forgive my language."

Luna giggled waving a hand, " oh dear that's to be expected. Though do me a favor and try and resist the urge to lift your skirts and write your name on the wall eh? I think it would be a might hard to explain."

"I shall do my best but you have no promises."

Luna chuckled taking Grell by the arm. "Right then I suppose we should get you home then ."

* * *

 

William took the afternoon and entered the human realm, making his way toward the mortuary. He perhaps walked a bit faster once the building came into sight. Slipping inside the dusty old shop with its crooked signage the reaper was greeted by the ever cheerful mortician himself.

"Well look what the cat dragged in, how are you Willy boy?" The silverette cackled before taking a bite out of a bone shaped biscuit.

Spears straighten his lapels and rose his chin. " William, if you would Sir. I fare well, thank you for asking. I trust thinks have been uneventful here as I have not been contacted?" This was Williams round about way of asking after his lover.

Undertaker smirked hopping from his coffin perch. " Yes, your little rose is looking as lovely in bloom as ever. Getting bigger everyday as a matter of fact, miss Sutcliff is asleep upstairs right now. You know how the girls love to shop, took a bit out of him."

William felt his shoulders relax some knowing Grell was alright and resting. " Very good, I actually had some questions for you Sir, if you have the time."

* * *

 

Spears explained his theory to the ancient, to which undertaker had a few of his own.

"I fear I may know the reason behind Marcus's hatred." The silver haired shinigami said seriously, the usual smile now absent from his face. " It has nothing to do with you or Sutcliff, and everything to do with me."

William raised an eyebrow in question before the older reaper continued.

"You see Marcus Oslo is the epitome of the saying 'those who can not do - teach', As you know there are different classification of shinigami, based upon our strengths and weakness determines our function as collectors and keepers of souls. In the beginning our numbers were small, given our lives by Death himself. All of this you learned in the academy of course." Undertaker spoke his voice dipping into a lower stern timber.

"Oslo was slighted by his sectioning to the shinigami realm, when others where sent to collect souls he was one of the keepers, as our numbers grew he appointed himself to become the educator of our kind. I for one was against it, a man like him given young minds to mold?" Undertaker scoffed. "he and I never saw eye to eye, during the war between the reapers and the demons when I lead the reapers to stop the mindless blood shed and aid the demon general to gain peace, Oslo called me a traitor; he did not understand that if even one of the realms fell we would all be in danger. After it was over he made it his mission to have me ousted and when the opportunity across he was the first to stand against me."

"I don't see what his hatred for you has to do with Grell or I." William said

Undertaker stood, sweeping his hair out of his eyes. " Because, you two were my last. I know reapers never reveal this; but you have to know to understand. I was the one who reaped you."

It was true most reapers who had been human tend to forget the first 48- 72 hours after they changed. it was then they lost much of their human memories. Being in a position of management William did have access to his own records but never looked at them. Part of him always thought it was better not knowing, looking now at the man he had regarded so highly and knowing it was Undertaker who had lead him from his human life he felt...strange. Like a child meeting their father for the first time.

Knowing that he and Grell had been tied so close to share something so intimate as this it made sense why they seemed to gravitate to one another.

" So this is all Oslo trying to do what? Erase your legacy? Surely there must have been other souls you reaped that became reapers?"

"Indeed there were, but as you know our mortality rates on the job haven't always been as low as they are now. You two are my last." Undertaker turned looking at William sadly, " Moreover Grell's behavior is so much like my own. Oslo knows full well the interest I took in you after you graduated, I can't say for sure but I think he's finally let his own rage and jealously twist into something sick and dark. And I know first hand how pain can make a man go mad, can make him do things that are against everything he believes in. "

Spears knew the ancient was speaking of the bizarre dolls, the undead flesh craven creatures Undertaker had made on some insane whim years ago. William also recalled it had been Oslo that cried out for an execution squad to be sent for the legendary reaper after that little incident on the ocean liner. How the elder shinigami had accused Grell of allowing Undertaker to escape. Then something flashed in Williams mind, that day at the council meeting, as he, Grell and Ronald were leaving the council chambers after the debriefing. Something Oslo had to Grell, something William did not understand and the redhead himself had brushed off as nonsense.

* * *

 

_The reapers that had been assigned to the incident aboard the human cruise liner were leaving the grand council chambers._

_The council had not reached a conclusion regarding the punishment of the legendary reaper known simple as 'Undertaker'. Some had said that while the man had tampered with the cinematic records of the dead he did not kill them, thus no balance in the chain of death had occurred. The infraction was based on the mishandling of records alone. Others argued that the incident it self was so grotesque that it bored on the demonic, undertaker had given unnatural life to a once human corpse... he was playing God._

_In the end the council was divided, it was maintained that since all the tampered records were recovered that Undertaker would be under the jurisdiction of London branch, that they would have to bring him before the council or get the shinigami to turn himself in._

_William was sure neither would be happening anytime soon. For now, all he was concerned about was the mountains of paperwork this had caused him, and the fact that they had to deal with that human brat and his pet demon aboard that cursed ship._

_Spears filed behind his team watching Ronald make a quick escape, it had been the young reapers first time before the council and Knox had looked a bit green through the whole ordeal. Next was Grell, of course the red head walked leisurely his harms inclined behind his head in some grand posture of indifference. Being in trouble was old hat for the reaper to die for._

_Just as they had been exiting William noticed Head master Oslo, member of the council and head of the shinigami academy, waiting by the doors._

_"How did it feel to slaughter your brethren Sutcliff?" The man said his voice dripping with disdain._

_Grell rolled his eyes. "What are you on about now? I think we all know I went out there and did a damn good job considering, really you should all create lectures based upon my sheer grace in the line of duty!" Grell flipped his hair theatrically._

_This only served to bluster the old reaper, "oh there will be lectures about you alright, right along with those flesh craven beasts and filthy demons!" Oslo snapped storming out ahead of them._

_"Don't go away angry teach...just go away." Grell sang out waving behind the exiting shinigami._

* * *

 

William looked up a sudden realization crossing his features, " Oslo once compared Grell to the bizarre doll, I thought he was referring to savagery perhaps as he'd often called Grell a demon, certainly after the ripper incident but... what if that's not what he meant."

Undertaker clasped his hands beneath his chin, " I reaped you I didn't create you, the mark on your records determining that you both were to become shinigami was one that had been determined along the path of your human lives. It was determined upon the seal of your death."

"Yes, but you said Oslo has been slighted by you, that he's hated you all this time and that's fueled him to hate Grell, with everything the man has tried thus far its plain to see he's lost his mind. What's to say that he hasn't invented some version of this in his own twisted knowledge that says you created Grell just like you created the dolls."

"Then he will stop at nothing" Luna's voice interrupted the two men. The grave look on her face as she held a spell book to her chest.

William stood up immediately as was a gentleman tendency, she waved him off however. 

"If that vile man believes that Grell is some kind of hybrid reaper, created by his rival then he sees our rose as nothing more than a beast needing to be put down. I have no doubt that this sudden need is linked to the upcoming birth of your children. Reaper births are few and far between and considering the circumstances I'm sure Oslo fears what your children would be, he sees them as a threat." Luna placed the book on the table between the men , her hands flush on the old cracked leather of the cover. " I know what it's like to be a target for just being born, I would not wish that on anyone."

Undertaker moved his hand to place it atop his wife's, grounding her with his touch.

William looked up at the sorceress, "Then what do we do to stop him?"

The elder shinigami was the one to answer, " We protect Grell and the little ones, and I will confront Oslo."

Spears wanted to protest, it should be him to confront this threat. However the man knew well enough that the headmaster had age and skill above his own. William may have been able to best a lackey like Talbert, but a true ancient? Something told him that he would indeed be measured and found wanting. " If you attack him there could be consequences, with all due respect Sir but with your record I'm not sure the council would be so forgiving."

The silverette grinned, " Consider your statement Willy boy, who says that I will deliver the first blow."

"That would be your word against his." William countered.

Luna smirked "Not if there's a witness dear, a very credible witness, but you just leave that to us darling. Go up and see your fiancé." She said patting Williams hand.

William wasn't sure were this was going, but they were right. He had more important things to attend to.


	19. What it means to be a Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok so here's some fluff and tartness since its been a while. Also I was listening to a few tunes while working on this so I thought I'd share the names of them. If you don't know them and wanna get in your senpai's brain then this is the way to do it!.
> 
> 1\. Empty - Ray LaMontagne
> 
> 2\. The Rose - Bette Middler
> 
> 3\. It's your love - Tim McGraw

William climbed the stairs from the mortuary and into the apartment above, his footsteps careful leaving but a light tap of the hard-soled oxfords on the faded wood floors. He made his way down a narrow hall and to the small bedroom at the end of the corridor. The reaper paused warping deft fingers about the tarnished brass doorknob; he leaned in listening as the knob turned slowly. The soft click of the tumblers as the door creaked open, folding into the small guest bedroom.

Hazy white light of the afternoon filtered through the sheer curtains. The window itself was cracked allowing whatever breeze may happen by to ease its way into the room. The outside air bringing with it the scents of fragrant flowers that dwelled in the box just outside the window.

William's eyes flitted from the windows and gently dancing curtains to the figure on the bed. A small smile tugging the corners of his lips as he slipped into the room, door whispering shut behind the dark-haired reaper.

Grell wall curled on his side, dress from his market trip lay abandoned over the metal foot-board of the small bed. Left only in a soft white cotton slip that rode high on the slumbering redhead's thighs.

The chair in the corner was soon placed at the sleeping reapers bedside, its occupant silent as he sat watching. Duel colored eyes drinking in the lax beauty of the younger man's features. William reached out with a butterfly touch, tucking a stray lock of red hair behind Grell's ear. His fingertips ghosting over the angular jaw line of the slighter man.

He missed this face; he missed the mornings when he would wake first and for a few moments just watching the other breathe. It was an unexplainable sort of pleasure, simple and clean. One that left him feeling lighter. William had felt his recent mornings lacking that lightness, his shoulders and back seemed to regain their stiff strict posture since the impromptu separation.

Even the act of sitting here now was enough to snap the invisible twine that left the elder reaper a ball of undefined anxiety.

His gaze shifted down his loves slumbering figure, tracing the dips and furrows of the fabric that covered the sloping curve of the reapers heavy belly.

He recalled in that moment something he had seen in a record he had been studying, in his spare time he had been looking through the archive of notable humans who were fathers, hoping to glean some knowledge from it. He could not recall the man's name but the humans words drew to the forefront of his mind.

"The most meaningful thing a father can do for his children is to love their mother."

Without hesitating, the reaper leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on his lover's brow, one hand resting on the bed and the other on the well of their unborn.

Grell's eyes fluttered open at the touch of lips on his skin. Inhaling sharp as wakefulness settles upon him, "What..." The reapers unguarded eyes squinted in the two bright lights.

"Its alright." a familiar and much missed voice spoke from his bedside.

"Will?"

Grell found his glasses being slid onto the bridge of his nose by practiced hands, something William did every morning without fail. His vision cleared and fell on the man in question, a smile steeling across the redheads face at the sight. "Will!"

"Yes I am aware of my identity and that I am in fact present." The other said smirking a bit as his fingers adjusted his own all-important glasses.

The red head eased himself up on to his elbow, pausing to let out a breath and scrunch his face at a particularly hard shift of one of the twins, he had begun to feel them much more acutely.

Spears stood bracing his lovers shoulder with an open palm, "Are you well?" he said, voice not nearly as hard as it could be in the office. That tone was just between them, a wonderful private resonance that outside ears would never get to enjoy, it made Grell smile to himself hearing that timbre of care.

"Of course darling, the little monsters are just giving their mummy a hello." He said looking up at the elder reaper. "They have missed their daddy to you know, they keep me up at night without you next to me. I think they know we're in a strange bed."

William nodded, letting Grell sit up on his own and reclaimed his own seat. This time tugging the chair a bit closer. Sutcliff not missing the opportunity to splay his knees on either side of his fiancé's. "Tell me you have come to take me home Will."

"Regrettably not, however I feel that it will be soon." William did not show that the question cut into his heart. He didn't show how badly he wished to whisk the other man away from here. To hold him and sooth the burden of life between them with gentle touches.

Grell leaned forward, William meeting him half way. Their foreheads touching and hands soon searching the other out. "You know I have never been good at waiting." The red reaper said an edge of weariness to his words. "Can't you just gut that old codger and have Ronnie mulch up his corpse?" 

Spears snorted the corner of his mouth quirking at the suggestion. "No, as you know that sort of thing is frowned upon. Additionally I believe Oslo would make for a poor fertilizer and would not curse the poppies by doing so."

Grell smiled broadly sitting back to rest his weight on his palms. "Your right, horse manure is much more attractive than him."

William, while not matching the others lax poster, did feel a weight lift from his shoulders. "Indeed."

Grell scooted farther up onto the mattress reaching out with a coy smile, "Will, I've missed you so. Lay down with me?"

Spears rolled his eyes and pretended to be terribly put out. Yet he stood all the same removing his jacket and vest, the black satin tie followed as it was folded with care and placed on the back of the bedside chair. He toed off his toes at last and tucked them side by side just under the edge of the bed. "You are spoiled Sutcliff."

"Oh I know I am darling, rottenly so with your saccharine affections."

William settled in beside his expectant partner allowing the redhead free reign of his person. Grell obviously took full advantage of this, it wasn't often William was so compliant. 

* * *

**Tartness Ahead~**

It's amazing how someone five months along with twins can suddenly feel so small, that's what William pondered as the redhead managed to mold to his side on the narrow guest bed. Grell's head resting on his chest and their legs tangled together. It was quiet just lying together in the small dim room as the breeze ruffled through the curtains.

William felt slender fingers slip between the gaps of his dress shirt, tracing patterns atop his undershirt. He closed his eyes breathing in the soft flour sent of the younger reapers hair, savoring the gentle scratch of nails when the fingertips against his chest flexed up.

Grell smirked feeling the broad chest rise sharply at the teasing touch, he inclined his head and pepper kisses over the strict reapers neck.

"Grell..." His name said with a warning that lacked conviction. Will wasn't going to stop him, they both knew it. However the play of 'we shouldn't / oh yes we should' was customary. Perhaps it gave Spears the attempt at propriety.

"Don't be an old fuddy duddy darling, I've been deprived of your exquisite neck...among other things." Even as he spoke, the reapers glossy red nails were working up the closure of his lovers dress shirt, slipping the buttons free with deft fingers. Each little escaping closer was punctuated by a feather light kiss to the taller man's jugular.

William's arm folded around the amours shinigami's back, fallowing the dip of the slighter man's spine and the rise of his backside. "You're playing with fire Sutcliff."

"Oh burn me darling, set me a-blaze!" Grell moaned against William's throat as he arched and wiggled his arse against the warm broad palm.

"As appealing as that sounds I should think this isn't the time or place."

Grell pouted running his hand lower, "You don't really mean that Will love, I can tell you don't" 

The brunette gasped as he was palmed through his trousers. "Grell..."

"Mmm yes dear?"

However, the answer came not in words but action; the taller reaper sat up and expertly shifted their positions, holding his lovers lower back as he maneuvers the red head underneath him. Grell's squeal of glee cut short a cool hand running up his night slip along the inside of his thigh.

"Ah! Oh...ah...right to the point eh lover?" The red reapers blush put his hair to shame.

William leaned in nipping at his fiancé jaw, "I am not a man who wastes his time you of all people should be aware of this." his words a warm whisper, grasping his prize in a slow controlled stroke.

The crimson male arched squeezing his eyes shut to the exquisite feeling, having missed those strong hands for weeks now. "Will... Please... please touch me more. I need you!"

Grell found his cries silenced with a kiss, one that searched his mouth, pulled the very breath from his lungs, and left him panting. It however was but a distraction from the quicken pace occurring beneath his slip. 

"I want to see you undone for me, do you know how loathsomely boring my evenings have become with out seeing this face." William said his hair now disheveled by wanton red-varnished fingers.

"Will...Will...Will" The reapers voice low and breathy chanting out his lover's name. For Spears, a sweet sound had plagued his dreams for their time apart. Now the syllables falling from kiss bitten lips felt like balm to his parched soul. He doubled his efforts watching all the tell tail signs he'd come to know as well as his own body.

"Let go for me." He said treading a free hand in a river of ruby locks and swallowing the breaching scream from the red reapers lips.

Grell trembled and cling desperately smiling when he was freed from the kiss... "Gods...that was... amazing."

William smirked reaching over to fetch a handkerchief from his suit coat to clean his hand. "It will do for now, but make no mistake Sutcliff, I intend to debauch you thoroughly for your homecoming when this is all over."

* * *

**end-o-tartness--------------**

"do you really have to go?" Grell stood looking shattered to already be ending the visit.

Luna stood behind him rubbing gentle circles on the reapers back.

William did not like this anymore than Grell did, he liked even less that he would not have the satisfaction of handling this business personally.

"Don't worry I'll keep a close eye on Willy boy." Undertaker giggles clapping the younger reaper on the back.

Spears scowled adjusting his glasses, "I will return at the earliest opportunity I assure you."

"Come on love, let's head in and have some tea. Our boys must be off," Luna said steering Grell back into the mortuary. The red head tearfully went trying his best not to look back. The elder witch spared her husband and Mr. Spears a glance, nodding to them. 

The younger reaper smoothed down his lapels before extending his scythe to the cobblestones. With a flick of the wrist, a portal opened. "You know if this plan of yours fails not even the council will be able to save you." William said not looking at the legend at his side.

"You say that like I might fear death? My boy I know him by name." Undertaker grinned jumping through the portal with a hand atop his hat.

"It is not your death I fear..."

 


	20. Fear the reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: Ohh the badassery of this chapter... I would like to thank @ReneeIrish on wattpad for her help with the battle sequence. She is kinda fantastic with that sort of thing. Also! She has a new fanfic out for Avengers called "IronMadien Time Rift" (wattpad) it is an oc/Darcy Yuri action adventure so! Do check that out.

Oslo did not need to turn around to know who was behind him; he felt it the moment the old oil lamps in his home flickered out. It perhaps had been to nostalgic to keep them, this particular foes entrance would not have been nearly as dramatic under the glow of halogen lights.

"I see knocking still escapes you Undertaker, to what do I owe the ...displeasure of your company this evening," he said not even turning as he stared out onto the dark streets. He had sensed this coming; personally, he had hoped to deal with Spears first but no matter. Perhaps it would be all the sweeter to see the young reaper cower once he learned of the legendary reapers demise.

"I think you know why I'm here Marcus, I even brought a little audience for us."

At this the headmaster turned, Undertaker stood with a bound and gagged Samuel Penbryn over his shoulder, tossing the man roughly to the floor between them. Oslo did not looked shocked or even perturbed by this in the lest.

"So, we shall add abduction, breaking and entering, as well as attempted assault on a member of council to your list of atrocities? Such an over achiever."

The silverette grinned, "Attempted? Oh my Ozzy don't flatter yourself. I never attempt anything; I'm going to kill you." The wide arched blade of the ancients scythe materialized in his scared hand.

Penbryn trembled and squirmed trying to inch himself against the wall. Oslo rolled his eyes, slipping off his coat and unbuttoning his vest around his portly middle. "Always with what you want isn't it? Thinking you can throw your title at the rest of us because of your age. Just because death chose you first dose not make you a god. On the other hand, perhaps you would prefer the title of devil. You do enjoy unsightly thing; blood, gore, the unnatural. I will be doing this world a great service in ridding it of you and your hellish creations." Oslo held out his hand as a thick wood handle materialized in its grasp, the curved hilt crossed in front of him, a cradle scythe. He raised the wide harvesting tool with ease, the front curve blade leading 4 wood pikes in row behind it.

"I think you're the one who fancies himself a God, have the years really turned that big brain of yours to mush Ozzykins? To think I could create a demon." Undertaker smiled at the narrowed glace the other man gave him. "That's right, you see... Sammy and I had a little chat about you, about what your plans were for William and Grell. I can't say that I approve."

Oslo hissed at the still bound Shinigami, "Traitor." He growled under his breath. "I don't care what you know; in fact I should thank you for detaining him for me. It will make it easier to finish him once I am done with you. Won't that make this all even more scandalous, the legendary reaper kills the grand libraries keeper and attempts to murder the academies headmaster. I will be a hero, and then nothing will stop me."

"I believe I've had enough of your mouth Ozzy, I always thought it was to big!" Undertaker threw off his boggy robes, his long leather coat flaring in an unseen wind. Silver hair lifting and floating around his face from sheer power. The trademark grin falling from his face replaced with a dangerous scowl.

"Then by all means! Let's end this!" Oslo cackled swinging his scythe into his own desk sending the heavy mahogany furniture flying at the wall of windows shattering them. The exploding glass rained onto the balcony, followed by a blur of movement.

The two reapers clashed under the moonlight, blades sparking as they crashed together for the first time.

Oslo was fast considering his appearance. Despite looking so unassuming, he was, like Undertaker, an ancient with skill that far surpassed the younger generations of Shinigami.

"You remember what happened the last time you faced me don't you Damien?" Oslo asked, a cruel smile crossing his face.

Undertaker threaded a hand back through his fringe, fingertips tracing the diagonal scar that arched from his left temple down to the right side of his face. "Oh I remember, perhaps I shall return the favor?"

"I'd like to see you try, it's time for the legend to become little more than a memory!" Oslo charged swinging his scythe in a deadly arch; however, it would not find its home in flesh.

The silverette doges unfurling his coat and letting his grave markers fly.

Oslo narrowly missed being impaled by the wooden stakes as he spun swiping his scythe around like a shield; the wide crest of the weapons spikes deflected the airborne attack. "Running already!" he sneered pursuing the older reaper.

It seemed at every attempt Undertaker would gracefully slip just out of reach, all the while Oslo ire ascended to new heights.

The headmaster was red-faced and shouting "STAY STILL AND LET ME KILL YOU!"

In a blur his opponent was gone.

Oslo looked around holding his scythe at the ready. There seemed to be no sign of the silver Shinigami.

"Peeka-boo-OZZY! EHEHEHEH!"

Looking above to see the mad mortician bearing down with the shining blade.

There was nowhere to run.

Oslo slung his own weapon high to intercept the attack. Yet the thin curved scythe slipped between the slots of his own weapon and jammed is deadly edge into his shoulder.

The wound was not as deep as his opponent would have liked, the wood grate on Oslo's Scythe had stopped the wide crescent blade. Still the depth of the deadly edge sinking through his dress shirt and into tender flesh was excorticating. The Undertakers scythe had found its home in Oslo's shoulder socket.

The silverette sparing no mercy when he wretched it free. 

Oslo's' arm hung at his side causing the heavy scythe in his grasp to fall, his was a weapon that required both hands to operate. With the loss of one arm Oslo sneer adjusting his grip higher on the hilt. This would be awkward and rend the scythe useless as a striking weapon, leaving its function as little more a sharp shield.

Not that the crazed reaper would admit defeat, he had gone too far and the madness ingrained too deep in his cerebellum.

"Going to say uncle Ozzy?" Undertaker inquired a satisfied grin on his face.

"I will never bow to you, I will END YOU AND YOUR FOUL CREATION!" The Shinigami shrieked turning the piercing face of his scythe outward and charging.

A blur of black unfolded before the enraged headmaster, Undertaker had thrown his coat letting the thick fabric act as a net over the battle-handicapped reaper.

Once Oslo managed to flick the entanglement away, the only way he could by forcing it forward with his scythe and in turn having to let the weapon go, now he was unarmed staring at a curved blade glinting inched from his throat.

"So, here we are." Under taker crooned from behind Oslo, "what was that you said about ending me? Ehehehe. You always had such a vivid imagination Ozzy, like thinking that I created Grell. Maybe I should be flattered you think me so capable, however you are wrong. You were always wrong; you let your jealousy blind you."

"He is unnatural just as you are unnatural." Marcus returned, ever holding to his convictions.

"What is natural? We were once human or have you forgotten? Men who cheated death and were offered a chance to become one with it. We, who know the face of the thrones darkest angel, do give him my regards when you see him again Marcus."

Oslo smiled a sick broken grin. "We can go together!"

The educator summoned a training scythe, a basic weapon but one any Shinigami could wield nonetheless. He dropped low and spun.

In the close proximity, Undertaker had been surprised by the final play. The sickle hooking into his side.

Oslo had to know this was no killing blow, it was a last ditch effort if anything.

The silverette kicked his attacker in the chest and spun his own blade vertically before driving it down into Oslo's prone body.

The wet thump of the weapon pinning the Shinigami to the ground was the only sound between them. 

Undertaker pulled the blade free sending it away as he pulled the sickle from his own side sending the training scythe away. He looked down at his former rival, Oslo grinned, blood bubbling past his lips, his teeth stained red.

"T-they'll...they'll...k-kill you ...f.-f-for this." The fallen reaper managed in his dying breaths.

Under taker gestured up to the balcony where a familiar witch stood, staff in hand holding onto the binds of Samuel Penbryn. "Oh I don't think so, you see I have a witness, and he's going to say this was all self-defense, I should thank you because now I even have a wound to prove it." The silverette smiled lifting his palm off the wound under his ribs, showing the blood soaked fingers.

Understanding fell over Oslo's face in his final moments, he had lost. Bested again by that damn reaper.

 


	21. Politics

William stood before the council and its remaining seven members, they had called the other ancients' from the East and West to come for the hearing.

Undertakers hearing.

This was fortunately more-or-less a formality. Penbryn testified that he had been abducted by Oslo who had long since gone mad with delusions. He had made a last ditch effort to contact William before he was bound and gagged by his fellow council member.

The paper trail was easy enough to fake when you have a legendary witch on your side.

The further story was that William, having been in the mortal realm when the message arrived turned to Undertaker for assistance, sensing the urgency of the matter. Of course, the ancient had insisted the younger man stay behind with his budding family, knowing of Oslo's obsession.

Once there the two Shinigami had fought, Undertaker had been wounded, and Oslo fell fatally.

Of course, Penbryn had attested to the bravery of his rescuer.

Yet even then, William could see the look on the councils faces, not that any of them had been particularly fond of the Academy Headmaster, none of them wanted to condone murder. However, this was not murder when you had a reputable member of the council himself claiming to have been present.

There was also the testimony of Library workers, the information William had previously noticed. Penbryn had been avoiding Oslo recently. Then the matter with Darren Talbert.

The librarian pushed that off on his deceased co-conspirator. Saying that Oslo was mad with hatred and used Talbert's obsession, claiming that he himself was fearful to speak up.

It was cut and dry, and weather the council believed it on a deeper level or not didn't really matter, all that mattered was the proof.

They had it in spades. The testimony of a legend, keeper of the grand library as star witness, and backing from a high ranking department supervisor with a spotless record . It was almost freighting what the right amount of sway could do, after all that had been Oslo's tactic all along.

The council had made their decision; no charges would be placed on Undertaker. The incident would be kept quiet. The headmaster's home had already been cleared of any evidence of the altercation, and save

for the council and parties involved no one else in the Shinigami real yet had knowledge of the headmaster's true cause of death.

The story supplied to the public would be that Oslo had been privately suffering from the thorns of death for the last decade and had taken his own life rather than suffer a painful death. He would be commemorated as any other reaper of his standing and the reputation of the academy and the council would remain untarnished.

Politics... was what it all came down to, sweeping everything under the rug as usual. While William was glad to have the completely nasty business done with, he felt that the suffering his family had contended with had been left unresolved. Something he could not let slip through his fingers.

* * *

 

"I can get you three minutes boss," Ronald said as he and his superior officer entered the Grand Library.

William nodded and adjusted his specials has he stepped up onto the banister railing overlooking the multiple levels of cinematic records. "That's all I will need Mr. Knox." Spears said leaping from his perch. Knox quickly following his descent.

One at the lowest levels the pair continued through a maze of halls until they came to the Librarians quarters. Ronald stepped out first chatting up the secretary, standing in the woman's view putting on his best smile and wiliest charms. Distracting her enough that she did not notice with the young man switched off her intercom system. To engrossed in the handsome young reaper.

Spears rolled his eyes and slipped past undetected, opening the office door silent as a mouse.

Penbryn was at his desk poring over catalog records. He looked up thinking it was his secretary to inform him it was time for his afternoon tea or perhaps bring him the updated sheet of daily records received. Instead, he found a face he did not wish to see.

"Mr. Spears, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit. I was under the impression that we would have no more dealings after Marcus' untimely end."

William stalked forward stoic as ever. "Is that what you thought Mr. Penbryn? Perhaps you forgot that I have access to all paperwork that is sent and received in this building. Including the message you sent with Darren Talbert to the late Headmaster."

The librarian sat back his pulse quickening. It was true that Penbryn was an ancient that he was just as accomplished as any but unlike many in his position, Samuel had always lacked a backbone. He had the strength yet not the will to use it. Crippled by his human life of being weak and cowardly, Penbryn was too used to the centuries he had spent fading into the stacks.

"Are you threatening me Mr. Spears?"

William stopped in front of the elder Shinigami desk looking down at the man with a deadly glare. "No Sir, you see I am not a man who makes threats. Again, something you would know well about wouldn't you? No, Mr. Penbryn, this is not a threat it is a vow. I will protect what is mine with extreme prejudice. My department, my officers, my family."

The older reaper was near trembling at the oppressive aura coming of the dispatch supervisor. "I fully appreciate your stance and I can assure you that I have no intent to follow in the whims of a dead man."

"I'm glad we could reach an understanding." Spears said, turning to leave the office. He paused at the door and added as he glanced over one shoulder "Oh, and Mr. Penbryn...I would suggest you not stray from your books, accidents do happen. Isn't that right?"

The ancient griped at the arms of his chair, his own words to the crimson reaper directed back at him. He said nothing as the other man left.

William slipped past the secretary's desk, Knox having guided the woman a few shelves away whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Penbryn never commented on Williams visit, nor would he ever be seen outside of the depths of the library again.

 


	22. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok so this chapter is kind of short I know, sorry about that but we are rounding into the homestretch of this fic I anticipate 3-4 more chapters. Please don't be sad! I'm just wrapping up a few stories before the new year. I hope you will all come and see me in 2016 to see the new line up!

Grell was irritated that William had not come to get him, but all appeared to be forgiven when he strolled down the hall way of the housing complex. The familiar calming air enveloped him like an old friend. This was the home that he had been longing for.

Ronald had been the one to escort him back and the younger man had been surprised to see his mentor's development over the last few weeks in the human realm.

"Wow senpai, they are getting big huh." thankfully Knox had the forethought to say 'they' rather than 'you'. Lest he would have found himself on the receiving end of the redheads wrath.

"Believe me Ronnie I know, and I'm just a little over half gone as it is. I can't imagine how it will be in a few months." He said making his way down the halls holding onto his juniors arm. "It is good to be back though."

Ronald smiled patting Grell's arm "It's good to have you back."

* * *

 

The welcome wasn't grand, but it was thoughtful. Stepping into the apartment the red reaper could smell the well prepared dinner waiting in the kitchen by candlelight. The added bonus of William dressed far more casually was also a welcome sight.

The elder reaper was wearing a dark green button down the top three closers left open, barefoot in black slacks. He was deadly handsome in the forest inspired color. Grell made a mental note to get William a tie in that shade. After all, William could do with a little color in his wardrobe.

"Candle lit supper? Perhaps I should leave more often if this is what I have to look forward to." The red head commented as he took a seat. A teasing little smile on his lips as a red lacquered nail trailed around the rim of his water glass.

"I consider this a rare occasion worth celebrating. To do so often would cheapen those instances of more worth." William returned serving the portions of their meal.

Grell said nothing on that, looking thoughtfully at the other man as they sat and ate. They made small talk over things he had missed. William glazed over the tawdry bits concerning Oslo and his minions that was the past. There was no need to ruin dinner with rotten topics.

"You know in a few months we won't able to do this." Grell commented before taking delicate bites of his dessert.

Spears nodded folding his napkin and taking a sip of his wine before continuing, "I suppose that is accurate, as I have read newborns can be fussy. We will have to work out a schedule for them as well as ourselves, and of course that is if you indeed intend to returned to field duty immediately then we will have to acquire child care services."

"I do want to come back to the department, though maybe not so soon," The redhead mused running a hand over his stomach. "I suppose at first it was a novelty to me, the idea of actually bearing your children, then I was nervous about it, wondering if I really could love two needy little pink things that would forever demand my attention. Now it's something else, I feel them and speak to them. It's almost difficult to imagine them not being right here with me, one day I will be able to see them and I want them to need me just as much as they do now. Is that foolish?"

William took up their plates listening to his partner's hopes and fears. When he returned to the table he knelt next to his lover's chair, placing his own hands atop Grell's. "No, I would not call that foolish at all. Maternal feelings are customary and I am pleased that you have them. Some would think you incapable of such things, however, I have learned to not doubt your capabilities as you are forever surprising me."

"I love it when you say such sweet things Darling."

Spears stood offering his hand, "Now I believe I promised you another type of homecoming during our last meeting."

The red reapers eyes glittered with lust. "Oh you did Mr. Spears, indeed you did."

* * *

 

That night the couple lay in bed, satisfied in afterglow. Something must be said for returning home and sleeping in one's own bed after a long absence. There was something so wonderful and simple about sinking down into familiar sheets, the cradle of a pillow that knows your dreams.

The pair remained close sharing caresses and kisses in the dark. A leisurely appreciation of each other's form, become reacquainted and in part to share in the comfort of the others presence.

"I missed you." Grell whispered in the dark, his voice thready from happy exhaustion. Sleep threatening to pull him under and away from this tender moment. The red reaper was fighting his grasp valiantly.

William hummed in agreement placing another kiss on the slighter males pulse point. "Go to sleep Sutcliff."

 

 


	23. Names and Baby Showers

"What about Julius?"

"No"

"Alexandra?"

"No."

"Alright how about, Wynona?"

"absolutely not."

"William T Spears!" Grell snorted tossing the baby name book across the room. "You have turned your nose up at every single one of suggestions, how in the world are we to name these children if you will not agree on anything!"

Spears adjusts his spectacles looking up from his paper, The Shinigami Gazette, "I told you the names which seemed sensible and I believe your particular words were, 'oh darling, that's far too common for any offspring so blessed to come from my fabulous womb' then waxed poetically for the following hour approximately, on how a name defines the personality of an individual for the remainder of their life. Using yourself as a point of reference."

"That's because you insisted on horrid droll names like George and Winifred, honestly darling we are English but we don't have to be that English." Grell huffed sinking into the sofa. "I just want them to have unique wonderful names that suit them." He said stroking the large mound of stomach currently trying to escape from under the now tight sweater the redhead was wearing.

William folded up the gazette and looked from the kitchen across to the pouting reaper. "Then perhaps we should wait until we meet them to make such a decision."

Grell thought it over a moment before a slow smile came to this face. "Yes, it's only fair. Maybe once we get to know them as more than just a funny bump, you can't just pick a name out of the air without considering someone in person. You can't even name a pet like that."

William congratulated himself in defusing another potential emotional time bomb. Grell had become increasingly volatile over the last month, which was saying something bearing in mind how he was before. However, everything William had read suggested it was all normal. Including all the odd cravings the red head had. Grell's current favorites were Pistachio pudding with caramel sauce and chips with extra salt and vinegar with pickles. Thankfully said treats appeared to fizzle out any argument so William kept at least one on hand at all times.

"I'm off, I shall have Knox come by at the end of his shift; should you require anything as I will be in late. So much paperwork to do, I shall have overtime for the remainder of the week." William commented as he cleaned up the kitchen, pouring the left over coffee into a thermos to take with him. He'd need the caffeine to make it through the mountains of files that had accumulated on his desk.

Grell hummed, the redhead had managed to wiggle his way off the sofa and was currently seated by the window with William's pigeon Winston. The old grey bird was cooing pleasantly at the attention he was getting, a nice scratch on the head as he perched on the pregnant Shinigami belly. "Have a nice day darling."

William looked back from the doorway, his scythe in one hand, letting his eyes linger over his love. The way the sunlight created a glow around the other, dancing in Grell's hair like a thousand rubies catching the morning rays. The softness of it took his breath for a moment, something as modest as this shouldn't be so calming. The beautiful simple quiet of it all, he wondered mildly what it would be like to see the younger man seated in that very spot holding two little bundles.

Perfection.

* * *

 

Spears had managed to chip away at the formidable sized stack of documents, slowly tipping the balance of his inbox to his outbox. It was just after midday, shift change, when Knox strolled into his office.

"Hey there Boss, I have a question for you!"

William looked up mildly perturbed looking over the young reapers shoulder to his secretary. Ms. Jackson offered no excuse merely smiling and shutting his office door behind the exuberant blond.

"Yes Knox and what might that be."

The two-toned reaper grinned, "What would you think about some of us here at the department throwing senpai Sutcliff a baby shower!"

That actually wasn't a terrible idea, they had yet to ready the apartment for the twins' arrival that would be upon them in just a few more months. His study would be packed away for a nursery, at least until arrangements could be made to move into one of the larger flats in a family complex. Perhaps even a private house outside of office district.

"Whom did you have in mind for this event?" William said evenly folding his hands atop his desk.

Ronald scratched the back of his head, "Well me of course and of course, some of the girls in secretarial, Ms. Jackson said she'd come, oh and Undertaker of course and Ms. Luna. Nothing to big ya know, maybe 20 people give or take."

"And exactly where prey tell would this little gathering take place." William knew well enough his home would not hold 10 people let alone 20.

Ronald smiled broadly, "Well Sir, that's where you come in. I was thinking we could use one of the conference rooms on the department floor. We would need express permission from a member of management though for that." He said waving a document in his hand.

"Very well Knox, I will sign- provided cleanup for this get-together will be seen to by those organizing. I will not tolerate a company conference room left in shambles do I make myself clear."

"Crystal!"

* * *

 

"You're spoiling me you know, what happens if I get used to this?" Grell asked as he closed his eyes enjoying the feel of his lover's strong hands working lotion into his shoulders and back. He hummed appreciatively, his back had been bothering him all night leaving the redhead with little sleep.

"I maybe, however, the reward of having you healthy is far more important than any ill effects coddling you may have. Additionally you do have somewhere to be today." William reminded working his fingers into Grell's lower back.

"Darling, please..." The redhead wined.

William had told a slight fib, he had said that for their upcoming nuptials after the birth of the twins they would need to file the necessary paper work beforehand so that the children would have the proper Surname. Spears knew Grell had in no way read anything into the laws of this realm or another so it was no problem to convince the reaper of the truth in his statement. Sneaky as it may be, it was affective.

"You're lucky I was able to arrange for someone from the municipal department to come and meet with us in the conference room. Would you have rather had to venture into the city and wait in an office?" William knew exactly how much Grell loathed waiting, even more so now with the redheads growing discomfort of the twins.

Grell lost the fight, leaning back against his lovers chest, welcoming William's hands to now cradle his engorged stomach. "No, you know I would hate it. Still, I'm so tried Darling. They kept me up all night and my ankles and feet are swollen. I must look simply hideous."

A small smile tugged at the elder reapers lips, "You are anything but I assure you." He said pressing a kiss to his lover's temple. "Now, we must both be dressed and ready to depart within the hour. Once you get there you may sit for the duration."

* * *

 

Trousers where now out of the question, and Grell was not exactly pleased with the selection of maternity wear available either. Still, he managed to find something William liked, it was simple empire waist dress in a navy blue with red flowers rising from the bottom hem and some about the neck line. More understated than he would have liked but William was fond of it. So the crimson reapers slipped into a pair of red flats and took the arm offered to him and made his way down the hall of dispatch.

"William darling why couldn't they simply mail the paperwork." Grell wined leaning against his partners arm far more than necessary.

"Official documentation must be filed before a notary Sutcliff."

The red reaper glared with an impressive pout. "Notary Schmotary, it's just another case of dreadfully boring men in there dreadfully boring suits with even more dreadful paper work. No offense dear." He amended running a careful hand over Spear's lapel. "You not boring at all, you're secretly sexy; like a jungle cat stalking beneath layers of polyester and cotton. Just waiting to pounce upon my unsuspecting body and devour me whole."

"Grell." William's eye switched down at the slighter man with a warning tone.

The red reaper simply batted his lashes and smiled sweetly. "It was a complement darling, don't your undies in twist. So serious dear, really you're going to give yourself wrinkles."

Grell was confused when they approached the conference room, noticing al of the blinds had been drawn closed. That was unusual during the day, the large room with its glass wall was always visible from the hall so passersby would know if there was a meeting in progress as to not disturbed the room's occupants. He thought perhaps since this was a personal matter they felt it more appropriate to close off the room.

William, the gentleman as he was paused in front of the door to open it. Inside the room was eerily dark, perhaps they were early?

It turned out they were right on time.

The light switched on the redhead startled at the cheerful shots of 'surprise!' The bland old conference room had been transformed to hues of Blue and pink with tasteful decorations covering the walls. The large table had been pushed against the wall and now held a buffet stretch of snacks and refreshments.

"Oh! Ronnie Dear was this your idea!" Grell squealed spotting the young reaper in the center of the room.

Knox bowed his head blushing. "The boss to, ah and the ladies from secretarial helped." The girls behind him waved holding their glasses.

Grell would have teared up if that for fear or smudging his face. It was so nice to see how much everyone cared. All the while William stood at his side with a n even expression as always. "Such a sneaky thing my Will dear, were ever did you learn that from?"

Spears tilted his head back, "You tell me Sutcliff."

* * *

 

The afternoon was filled with pleasant chatting and refreshments, the scythe department had pooled together and gotten the couple a large crib. It was a tasteful dark wood that would hug the wall and be large enough for both the little ones. Ronald had gotten a pair of bright red booties for each of the twins, Grell was in love with the little knit footwear from the moment he saw them and demanded they be the first thing on the babies feet. Ms. Jackson, William's secretary, gifted them a set of children's fairytales. All wonderful bound in leather that would last for years to come. Ms. Eads contributed a rocking chair that appeared to be well loved. She smiled and said the piece had missed a mother's lullaby.

There had been a long list of other necessities from the various departments and it looked by the end of the gathering that the reapers would have everything for the nursery. William seemed pleased that the even had gone on with out a single tantrum or ill words. Considering how only a few years ago Sutcliff was not exactly the most loved of shinigami.

However, things change and people grow. They learn to look at things differently when they open their hearts to the idea. Spears himself had opened his heart to so much in the last two years, and soon he would do so again in a whole new way.

* * *

 

That night Grell had been exhausted after the party, he nodded off on the love seat after entering the apartment. William carefully arranged his lover's legs and tucked a pillow under the slighter males head and at his back before covering the redhead with a throw blanket. William headed off to his study and began packing away books and file binders into a box for storage. There would be movers coming in the morning to remove the desk cabinets. The later would be relocated to his office in the department. They would also bring in the crib and other large furniture pieces.

Spears sat back in his chair looking around the room, in just 24 hours this room would be a nursery. It was strange thinking about like that. They say for mothers they feel like mothers a few months into their pregnancy, for fathers it's usually not until they hold their children does the reality hit them. William did not subscribe to that thought.

Because this was the moment for him, it was terrifying and wonderful all at the same time. He pictured the room with fresh crème paint on the walls, soft toys lining the shelves. There would be a changing table on the other wall and the rocking chair by the window. It would smell like milk, fresh powder and that distinct sweet infant scent.

His son, his daughter. They would sleep here, dream here, wake every morning to learn and grow.

William leaned back looking at the ceiling, his eyes stung and a lump formed in his throat. "I'm a father." The word felt warm and right, the way it hung in the air like a spring breeze. This was it; it seemed odd that it was the idea of the nursery itself could affect him so.

Part of him wondered if he would do right by them, if he would be too strict or to cold. Did he know how to care for someone else? He's only ever cared for Grell and that was a big step. Now there was going to be two little live looking up to him for everything.

William sat up and clenched his jaw, he would do his best. There would be times he would be wrong, times he would mess up and react to strongly. Times he may come off as aloof and uncaring. He knew it would be hard. He also knew that he would give everything to every second of it.

 

 


	24. It's harder going downhill

He was huge, a planet with its own gravitational pull! That's what Grell thought anyway, that's how it felt at this point - looking over the low jutting expanse of his belly. This was his nightmare.

"You're ruining my sexy body, why are you doing this to me!" He mumbles coating the massive bump in coco butter. Trying in vain to ward off the already prominent purple lines on his gravid abdomen and sides. Not that the sweet smelling salve would do much at this stage. The shinigami to die for was going to earn his tiger stripes weather he liked it or not.

"Honestly Sutcliff, you look as you should for this gestational stage." William said with an air of annoyance, he dealt with several crying fits this morning and he was on his way out. Work would be a welcomed escaped from the hormonal reaper.

Grell sniffled and tossed one of the bed pillows, the fluffy projectile missing its mark and hitting the wall with an unsatisfying quiet thump. "You don't understand what if I never get my figure back! You won't love me then if I'm all squishy"

Spears rolled his eyes and stepped over to his pouting lover. "Your figure is of no consequence to me, nothing of your physical being holds any court over my feelings for you." His tone was soft and soothing; reaching out to cup the other mans tearful face. "I love you, that which is uncaged and undefined by such facades. There is nothing in this realm or another with enough power to tarnish that. So I must insist you stop this nonsense." William placed a kiss between the redhead brows. "Now get some rest dear."

* * *

 

As it turned out Grell was not the only one who needed rest.

"You look knackered," Ms Jackson commented with a smile as she set down a cup of coffee for her boss.

William looked up from his paperwork and narrowed his eyes minutely at the comment. "I am not sure to what you are referring Ms. Jackson; However, I thank you for the coffee that will be all."

She rolled her eyes, "It'll be alright Mr. Spear, only few more weeks to go." She said knowingly, placing a raspberry scone down next to the coffee before excusing herself.

The whole department had been on 'Baby watch' as it were. Now that Grell was officially on maternal leave for the last month and a half.

It took being physically unable to move around much for the red reaper to concede to staying at home.

There was already a pool going around as to perspective Birthdate. Also a pool as to 'how the little buggers are getting out'. Since no one was, brave enough to ask.

William was feeling the anxiety himself, between watching his lover like a hawk and dealing with his fiance's late term aches and pains, he was worried about the event it self.

They had spoken to Madam Luna, and while Grell had hoped she could simply 'magic the twins out' that was not going to happen. The witch also did not wish to risk using magic to create a natural passage as it would have to be done in advance and could very well prompt labor.

It had been Undertaker to cheerfully offer his 'expertise' in the surgical extraction. William had protested saying he would prefer to go to the medical ward in the shinigami realm if that would be the case. Grell on the other hand, flat out refused to trust the ' freaks in white coats' even if William promised he would personally contact Ms. Eads to see if she might personally handle the surgery. While Grell liked the elder woman, he still did not feel safe with so many unknown nurses and staff.

It was unfortunate that with all that had happened the redhead felt so much apprehension around his own kind. Still, William could not blame him.

Undertaker assured he had done this before on his 'guests' saying that humans had a peculiar preference when a woman died close to birth to remove the unborn and have it swaddled in her arms and the pair buried together rather than separately. Not that this explanation made William feel better.

Unfortunately, it was their only remaining option.

In two weeks, Grell would return to the human realm and they would have their children by sundown that evening.

Two weeks....

William shook the thought out of his head and stuck his nose firmly in his work. To be honest he was strangely productive under pressure, papers practically flying from the In to Out box. It was something at least to take his mind off things.

Two weeks...

* * *

 

Grell sat the last plushie on the shelf in the nursery, smiling as he reached back to rub his lower back. The room was done in a warm Crème with rich brown woods accented with Sage green and Rose pink. He ambled over to the rocking chair by the window and eased himself down, wrapping an arm under his stomach in the process.

"You two better like this, mommy has spent horrendous amounts of effort to make it nice, and even though your daddy wouldn't let me paint it red it is quite nice. He's forever the traditionalist you know, you will like him though." He spoke rubbing the vast bump; the gentle touches rewarded him with what felt like a foot next to his now extended belly button.

"Careful there you're already pushing it with space in there." He chided with a smile. "And what about you other there?" drumming his fingers on the left side of his stomach, a soft shift there of the other twin at the percussion made him laugh. "You're the good one I can already tell. That's all right though, you can be as different as you like. Different is wonderful, it makes you special."

Grell hummed rocking back and forth in the mid morning light. He had taken to coming into the nursery and having these, little morning talks for the last few days. Something about the peacefulness of the room, the knowing that soon two little souls would be slumbering not far away. At least he hoped they would be slumbering.

The few mothers he had spoken to had told him the first month would be filled with late night feedings and early morning diaper changes. Additionally, Shinigami children only aged similar to normal humans for the first 10 years or so and then it slowed down to about half as fast as human children until there late teens early twenties when they would age as normal shinigami. He had been worried about that, considering the only born shinigami he had ever personally known was Alan.

Grell had been assured though by Ms. Eads that Alan's condition with The Thorns, had nothing to do with his parentage. That actually born shinigami were less susceptible it seemed to that disease. Humphries had simply been a special case due to his caring nature for the souls he reaped.

He wanted the best for his babies; he wanted them to live long and healthy lives. The more Grell thought about it, this was the most he had ever cared for another person. Well, out side of William and maybe Ronald. That wasn't to say he never cared before, he did just in a lose sense. He had loved Angelina after all; even though he knew as a human, what they had was bound to end sooner rather than later. In that respect, he was in a way detached from it. Affection with a shelf life isn't the same as unconditional love, and for the first time Grell could say that, he felt unconditional love.

"I can't wait to meet you." He said fondly.

* * *

 

As it turned out Grell did not have as long to wait as he thought.

 

 


	25. Three Heartbeats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok dears, this is our last Chapter, Which is why I decided to surprise you all with a Midnight release . Not to worry there will be an epilogue! Also for anyone wondering, I'm in college for office and administration soooo yeah, super secretarial awesomeness occurs here. Lol Another note, I apologize if the cesarean is graphic. I do grade papers for the medical terminology and coding department as a Teachers aid. So I have grown a fondness for the procedure descriptions.. I'm such a DORK. And I felt like it was interesting and something not a lot of my readers may be familiar with.

The day had not been pleasant, Grell's back had been giving him fits since he woke up that morning accompanied with a nasty case of nausea. He hadn't felt this bad since the first trimester.

William, to his credit, was doing his best to help his ailing partner. This including rubbing the red reapers back in the wee hours of the morning before he had to get ready for work.

"I'll be fine, just go Will." Grell was irritated with Williams' hovering. His back was on fire and he hadn't slept a wink. These make for a very angry reaper.

Spears cast a weary glance over at his lover, "Very well, but I will be sending Knox around mid-morning. If you require anything before then do not hesitate to call my office and..."

"Yes, yes for the love of death!" Grell interrupted half shoving the suit clad man out of the door. "I have survived this for nine months I can survive it for another week yet. Have a nice day dear." The sentiment didn't sound nearly as sweet when followed by a slamming door.

* * *

 

Ronald Knox was a man on a mission, that mission included a gallon of Cherry jubilee ice cream and a stack of Romantic comedies from Death Pop Video. The boss had told him Grell wasn't feeling well and,provided the young man was successful in cheering the red head up, he could have the day off.

Knox was not one to squander a free day so he volunteered for the job. Strolling up to the apartment door he knocked and announced himself. "Senpai it's me!!!! Your Favorite and only intern reaper. I come bearing ice cream and movies!"

The response was a muffled shout of "it's open Ronnie" so the younger man let himself in setting the ice-cream in the freezer and films on the entry-hall table before heading to look for his mentor and friend.

He subsequently found Grell in bath tub, thankfully, concealed by bubbles where it mattered and looking slightly worse for wear.

"You alright there Senpai?"

Grell waved a hand groaning and laying back against his inflatable bath pillow. "I'll endure sweet Ronnie, tis the fate of woman."

"....yeah..." Ronald backed out of the bathroom brushing the occurrence off, shouting from the bedroom as he hunted up a robe for the redhead to hang on the back of the door. "I brought some films I thought you might like. The boss said you felt a bit not good."

"Oh what did you bring? Nothing horribly boring I hope, you know Will darling has an atrocious affinity for documentaries. I can't tell you how utterly mind numbing it is to sit through three hours on the social structure of African vultures. "

Ronald cringed, "yeah that sounds bloody excruciating." Finally locating a red silk kimono the two tone reaper put the garment in place on the garment hook on the bathroom door. "I asked the girl at the counter to recommend a few things. _Dead Actually, His Reaper Friday,_ oh and _My Big Fat Shinigami Wedding."_

"Those sound good, Ronnie darling  could you come give me a hand. Much as I hate to admit it I'm afraid I can't get out."

The younger man laughed shaking his head, "The things I do for friends."

* * *

 

Half way through the first film it became clear the usual aches and pains the twins were inflicting on their mother were not usual at all.

"Senpai, would you like me to call William? I think maybe that might be best." Ronald was getting nervous just watching the red head walk up and down the hall leaning against the wall for support.

"No need Ronnie, I've had this before. I just have to walk it off, for god sakes, we both know I have a beautiful pain tolerance. This is nothing."

Not like that was at all convincing. The younger man continued to watch chewing on his thumbnail. Around the eighth lap up and down the hall, the red reaper looked about ready to drop.

"Grell..." Ronald walked up to the other man and he grimaced against the wall. Growing more fretful by the pale complexion that now set in with the sweat gathering around Grells collar.

"A...All Right... Call Will."

* * *

 

William had come in that morning to see Ms. Jackson bouncing in her expensive heels with excitement. He raised an eyebrow as she handed him a briefing folder. "They will be here few hours, I know its short notice Sir; however, I felt like it was a wonderful opportunity for you so I took the liberty to clear the time for you."

Spears opened the folder turning to the private memorandum that had been sent to his office.

 

 

_**TO:                  William T. Spears** _

_**FROM:            Shinigami Academy Board of Directors** _

_**SUBJECT:      Position offer** _

 

_Mr. Spears_

_As you are well aware, the Academy has in recent times lost its Headmaster. As a result, we of the Board of Directors find ourselves reviewing the personnel files of the many departments in the reaper realm. The Review board has carefully chosen a small group of perspective candidates both within the Academy Department and outside._

_During our search of potential nominees, your name came under discussion. Given your exemplary record both as a student, in the field, and your distinguished service as head of the Dispatch Department; the board believed it was more than necessary to seek a meeting at a suitable time to discuss your future plans with in your Department and the possibility of joining the Academy Staff._

_Please contact us with a preferable meeting time._

_Sincerely_

_Andrew Pierce, Interim Chairperson_

 

 

William snapped the folder closed, "they... the board is coming here to discuss..."

His secretary nodded eagerly before letting out a high pitch squeal. "A promotion Sir! Just think... You, could be the new headmaster and you know what that means. A seat on the council!"

This was more than just a simple raise in pay grade, this was what most Shinigami took centuries to attain. He had surprised everyone becoming head of Dispatch so young, this... this was a council seat. This was become a legend.

William might have shouted had he been anyone else. Instead he nodded his thanks folding the folder under his arm. "Thank you Ms. Jackson, do have an appropriate tea and lunch service prepared for the board when they arrive."

The woman saluted which William found silly but did not reprimand as he usually would. Today was going to be marvelous, if this meeting went well it would mean a whole new life for his family.

A real home, no more department housing. The raise in pay would help with the twins' upbringing, not to mention as Academy Headmaster he could have a direct hand in the quality of their education. Not to mention all of the new programs he could implement to improve efficiency in training. Additionally, William would be able to undo the self-serving choices of his predecessor, the late Marcus Oslo. Yes, today was going to be marvelous.

When the board arrived, William masked his nerves well. Tea arrived as the men greeted each other, sitting informally at the sofa and chairs in the office. Of course the whole time William was trying not to get his hopes up. Honestly he had never thought of leaving Dispatch, and even now supposed he wouldn't have if the circumstances were different. However, soon he had left his bachelorhood behind and it was time to move on to bigger and better things. A position with such standing would give his family security, not to mention the ability to keep Sutcliff neck out of the noose in the future.

"Mr. Pierce."

"Mr. Spears, these are my associates Mr. Millbranch and Mr. Goodman." The older reaper said as the group shook hands.

Pierce was a tall elegant looking man who wore a grey suit with a lavender tie, not much like most of the department heads who had an air of strict reserve about the. Millbranch was a stout fellow with a ginger mustache and rosy cheeks, William remembered him from his academy days as one of the field professors. Mr. Goodman was a strict looking man with a perfectly groomed van dyke style beard and slicked back hair. The last William had seen assisting the council during Mr. Oslo's absences over the past. Spears wondered if that meant Goodman had a similar character.

He hoped not.

"I was surprised when I received your memo Mr. Pierce." William said leading the group to the seating area where Ms. Jackson was setting out tea and biscuits.

"Why is that, you're a very capable man Mr. Spears, it matters not to us of your former business with the late headmaster." Pierce said with a smile adding copious amounts of sugar to his tea. "We have met with several possible candidates already, we simply wish to make an advantageous decision for the Academy."

Millbranch nodded, "Indeed! You see, these young reapers need not only a firm hand but fresh perspective!"

"I'm sure you have noticed that field accidents have risen in the last quarter century. This is from the rushed curriculum that had been instated over the last hundred years." Mr. Goodman said. For the man's harsh looks his voice was soft and pleasant. "The former headmaster took an aggressive stance after your class Mr. Spears, the feeling was with the dispatch as shorthanded as it was by lowering the hours of time learning and instituting the mentor program would give a higher placement rate."

William nodded, Ronald had been a part of that first wave of mentored recruits. He had long felt while the idea of pairing a new reaper with a seasoned officer was a good idea; expecting that officer to fill in for formal field instruction by a veteran reaper was less than effective. Grell, as kind as he was to Knox, was not much of a teacher.

"I understand, many of our younger officers do lack some basic understanding when they are paired and there seniors often haven't the time or will to coddle a reaper when their own lives could very well be in danger as a result."

The bored shared looks of agreement before Pierce spoke again, "Yes, we considered your practical knowledge, you have been with dispatch since your first placement and climbed the ranks to management quickly. You have shown not only skill but tenacity, while you're not known as a particularly warm man; I mean no offence when I say such; however, you have exhibited care for your officers. This, impressed us Mr. Spears. So we would like to know, if you were offered the position as headmaster - what you would do to insure that the next generation of reapers would be fully prepared for the field."

Before William could open his mouth there was a rapid knock at his door followed by his secretary peeking in. "Sorry Sir, you have a phone call."

Spears eyebrow twitched, "I'm sure it can wait Ms. Jackson."

"No Sir, I'm afraid it can't. Mr. Knox is on the line."

That was enough to urge William out of his seat, "Please excuse me gentlemen."

"Mr. Spears, you realize we may not be able to reschedule." Pierce said evenly watching the younger man head toward the door.

William paused looking over his shoulder, "Will all due respect Sir, I have recently come to the knowledge that my family is more important."

As William headed out of his office he did not hear the rumbling chuckle of Edmond Millbranch saying, "I like him."

* * *

 

Ronald looked back at the sofa where Grell had curled into the cushions looking pained rubbing his swollen belly. Even from here the younger reaper noticed the tension in the older man's brow every few minutes.

"Knox what's going on?" Williams voice come over the line

Ronald let out a sigh of relief. "Boss I think you should come home. I mean I don't know much about this sort of thing but I think Grell might be in labor. Please Sir I do not know anything about this I mean... I haven't looked or anything but I'm pretty sure Senpai only has one exit!"

William pinched the bridge of his nose. "No Knox, while I applaud your grasp of anatomy despite your crass tongue, the twins cannot be born naturally. I want you to listen to me carefully, you need to open a portal to Undertakers shop and take Grell immediately. I will be right behind you."

"Yes Sir!" Ronald put the phone down as the call disconnected. Looking back to the living room he realized something... he had never opened a portal indoors.

* * *

 

One look at Spears face and his assistant knew, "Go, I was ...possibly eavesdropping and I promise you Sir this meeting isn't over. Mr. Sutcliff needs you, let me handle this."

William nodded once not fully understanding what she could do to salvage this but the woman was right. "Best of luck Ms. Jackson." He said taking out his scythe extending the clipper blades to the floor.

"Oh Mr., Spears, luck has nothing to do with it." She winked snatching up several files as her finger flew through the cabinet codex. "By the way Sir, I fully expect a godmother position after this."

A Ghost of a smile lifted the corner of the usually strict man's lips. "We shall see."

* * *

 

"You can do this Ronnie," Grell said leaning heavily on his junior's side as the younger man summoned his scythe. "I really should have thought you better but we have to do this now."

Creating a portal was not as simple as it looked, being creatures of death reapers have the ability to walk through the realms by using their death scythes as a kind of key. To activate this key they must use the energy of their own souls to 'see' through the barriers of time and space.

Doing so outdoor is simple because there is the added benefit of the environment to act as a tool to the mind, the temperature the feel of the air and wind. Creating a portal indoors the reaper must blank there mind and recreate the area in their 'minds eye' from memory, focusing on that place and them opening the portal.

Ronald steeled himself, he had to do this. Grell was not looking well and he was worried for the babies, William said they would not be born with out help. He knew what that meant, he had reaped many human women who had died during childbirth unable to deliver there unborn for whatever reason. He was not going to let his senpai down.

"Alright, I don't worry I'm gunna get you to Undertakers Shop I swear it." The young reaper closed his eyes and cleared his head, trying his best to focus on the foggy London Street with its flickering lamps. Revving his mower Ronald wrapped one arm behind his mentors back. This was going to work...or it was not. All he had to do was trying.

* * *

 

William stepped out on the side street out side Undertakers shop, with the time difference between realms the evening air was cool signaling the coming sunset. The sky above was lit with the fires of the dieing light, painting the hazy London skyline in hues of gold and crimson.

Spears looked around and saw a shimmering in the atmosphere before a portal tore open. It was not the most elegant of formation but not terrible. He stepped forward smoothing sweeping the redhead off his read and away from his junior's side.

Ronald stepped through with trembling hands sending his weapon away. "I did it...oh shit... I'm never doing that again..."

"Do mind your language Knox, I do not wish my children to hear such vulgarity." William said his eyes flicking toward the door.

"Ah yes sir!" Knox scrambled over holding open the door.

William still looked as cool as a cucumber while Grell clung to him groaning in pain. He hid well the fear that left a cold sweat plastering his dress shirt uncomfortable under his suit.

Undertaker emerged at the commotion from the front parlor. He quickly called for his wife, the eternal witch sweeping in moving the group carefully down to the preparation room of the mortuary.

"Everything will be alright m'dear not to worry." Undertaker said kindly as William deposited his laboring fiancé on the prep table.

"Ron love, would you be so kind as to take William upstairs and but the kettle on?" Luna said sweetly gently ushering the who reapers away. "Not to worry dear Grell is in good hands we won't let any harm come to him and I promise he wont feel a thing."

William honestly did not want to leave, he felt like he should be there and do ...something, anything. Under normal circumstances he would be there to hold his lovers hand but this was not a normal situation. He wanted to protest but something in the half demon woman's eyes suggested that would not be a good idea. So William was left to track back upstairs to sit and wait while Ronald made too weak tea and the younger mans hands shook and rattled his cup and saucer.

* * *

**Warning contains a potentially graphic medical procedure.**

Grell whimpered trying his best not to appear weak as Luna cooed softly stroking his hair. " It's alright my sweet one, your going to have a nice rest and when you wake up you will have two beautiful babies. Now I want you to close your eyes for me alright? Now I want you to surround yourself in a dark warm place think only of warmth and comfort." Her hands began to glow, tendrils of smoke like magic wisping away form her skin and seeping into the pained reaper as her hand hover just above, passing slowly down his frame.

"That's it, breath deeply and empty your mind. You are far away and safe your numb and comfortable." She whispered an incantation and pause over the redheads swollen midsection, the magic spread and steeled like a blanket over the taut skin.

"Is he out?" Undertaker asked drying his hands on a towel by his work sink. His silver fringe was pin back and his once forgotten spectacles now perched on the bridge of his nose.

Luna smiled " Haven't you faith in my abilities Dear?" she said, lifting Grells wrist and letting the limp arm thump back on the table. " Out like a light."

A broad grin broke the morticians face. "My little mystical Lily you always amaze me." He chuckles and picked up a scalpel twirling it between his fingers. "So anything I should know before carving our little pumpkin?"

The witch rolled her yes, "Yes, his internals are different than a human woman's obviously. The little ones seem a little stressed but fine so you must move quickly. The improvised uterus will be larger, there should be no need to remove it after the magic will dissipate and it will disappear. You should be able to access the same but a word of caution not to deep as the little boy is in front with his bum to the gate."

"Ehehe, yes yes Dear no scarred fannies today. Shall we begin my saucy sorceress?" The madman returned, pulling the ribbon tie from their now unconscious patient's robe and letting the garment fall open.

Luna fought a smirk on her face, her husband did so love that first incision. She pulled up a blanket to just under the redheads belly and snapped her fingers . All of the enchanted lamps in the prep room went out save for one that floated curiously over the table which grew brighter, bathing the area in a bright light blue spot light.

"What do you think dear, is this a Handel or Beethoven situation." He asked pressing the tip of the blade to Milky white skin.

"More of a Bach I should say." She commented gesturing with a finger as elegant and slightly creepy music filled the space. Her blue eyes watching the vibrant red blood turning dark as the cut stretch across from one hip bone to the other.

"A bit ironic wouldn't you say." Undertaker commented opening the low transverse incisions through the layers of skin and tissue to reach the destination. "You know, slicing open Jack the Ripper."

"Says the man who keeps jars of eyeballs for decoration." Luna commented drying as he held the slumbering reapers hand.

The opening to the anterior uterine wall opened under skilled hands, "Well we have the mooner up first." he giggled lifting the small body up and away from its barer.

The squirming infant trembled in the cool air shaking his little fists in protest as his connection to his mother was severed. The babe squalled pathetically as he was handed off to be cleaned in this to bright to cold world, away from his former home of cocooned safety.

"Oh I know dear heart, it isn't fair is it?" Luna coddled swaddling the little one now cleaned before placing him in a basket. "Don't worry now your little sister will be with you shortly."

Sure enough moments later a pitching little wale of the slightly larger twin lit into the room. She was just as annoyed at being brought out into the harsh light of the world. However, the child calmed a bit quicker than her brother as the warm water washed away the blood and fluid. Grell's daughter was peacefully wrinkling her little nose and trying to blink open her eyes as she was wrapped and place next to her still whimpering brother.

Undertaker placed the discarded placentas to be binned and looked over to his lovely wife, grinning far too much for a man with blood up to his elbows. "Ready for your expertise m'dear."

"Yes of course because your stitching tends to leave something to be desired, I think Grell would be livid to have a scar." She said twirling her finger as a long strand of magic spin into the air lacing together the layered wound with uncanny precision, knitting the flesh back together neatly glowing brightly before fading to a neat sutures curved under the reapers laxed stomach.

The silverette cast his gaze over to the sleeping infants. "They are precious." he spoke softly a with an almost sad little smile. The legend studied the little ones features before slipping off his glasses, the old frames would go back in their case for likely another stretch of decades.

"That they are, come now dear, why don't you take Grell up to the guest room. He should be awake soon and he will be a bit out of sorts, waking up in a morgue wont help much I should think. I'll take little Sir and little Miss up to meet their father." Luna said slipping her arm through the bassinet baskets handles. She walked slowly up the stairs so that the sublet tap of her boot heels wouldn't wake the infants.

Undertaker nodded pulling free the pin holding his fringe back. The ancient wrapped a think black blanket around the sleeping red reaper, lifting his cargo into his arms with care he followed his wife up. The two parted ways in the hallway.

* * *

 

"It's been half an hour..." Ronald said looking down into his cold tea

"I am aware of the time Mr. Knox." William's annoyance was plain, he was nervous but not showing it of course. If you didn't account for the little tower of sugar cubes he had been staking up for the last 15 minuets.

Surely if something had gone wrong, he would know by now, at least that, what William thought. He had gone over in his head the morning's activities a hundred times. He thought he should have known something wasn't right last night when Grell had such trouble sleeping. Hoping that the length of time had not caused some complication. William would never forgive himself if it had.

There was a soft knock on the kitchen entryway and both men looked up from the table. William felt time stop when he saw Luna and the large basket on her arm.

"William, come and meet your children."

Spears stood up feeling his hands suddenly tremble and the stack of sugar tumble over. Those were the longest seven steps he had ever taken in his life. Peering over into the carrier seeing two little sleeping faces curled up next to each other. He wanted to say so much, how perfect they were, how small they were. Instead, he said nothing and simply reached in and with a feather; light touch stroked his daughter's cheek.

"Come along William, you can follow me back to the guest room. Everything went wonderfully and Grell should still be sleeping for a bit." Luna said watching the young reapers face as he regarded his children for the first time. "Mr. Knox, would you mind putting the kettle back on? I'm sure we could all use a fresh cuppa."

* * *

 

Grell wrinkled his brow as he began to wake. It felt like walking through fog, whatever madam Luna had done was still blurring the edges of his brain. "Will..." he rasped lifting his hand from the soft bedding searching for anything in the hazy world.

"Honestly," A low voice muttered slipping the red spectacles back on the reapers face. "I always have to take care of you. Perhaps now you will have a taste of your own medicine." There was a smile in William's words.

Grell eased himself up now that his vision was clear, then he saw them... his family.

William was seated in a high back chair next to the bed a little bundle in each arm. The one on the right was staring up making little sounds.

"Oh... oh Will... they ...their beautiful." Grell said, quickly holding out his arms with tears gathering in his eyes.

The brunette was quick to stand slowly and bend were the other could take one of the babies. Their son. "That ones a boy."

Grell held the little boy as he was waking, staring up with duel ringed eyes, soft wispy brows of dark hair over said eyes. "He looks like you; he's going to be so hansom when he's older."

Spears pushed his shoulders back proudly, "Yes well it's clear she takes after you." He said slipping back the blanket from behind his daughters head to show of the feathery locks of crimson.

"Darling... I think I know what to name them."

William shifted the little girl in his arms to pace her in Grells other arm, standing back to look at the three people that meant the most to him in the world. "And what would that be."

Grell looked at each of his twins, a tears breaching his waterline. The red reaper was so full of emotions he couldn't conceal and could scarcely name. "They are so like us... part of us, yet they are also something new. When I look at them, I see everything good that has ever touched our lives. Jillian Angelina Spears and Jarell Alan Spears happy birthday my dearest loves."

William sat at the bedside, bending own and kissing each of his children in turn. "Those are wonderful names." He said, leaning forward to place a final kiss between Grell's brows. "Thank you, I love you so much. I realize I don't say such things often but you know I do."

"Of course I do silly man, how could you not. I'm the reaper to die for." Grell commented with a cheeky wink.

 

 

 


	26. Epilogue Mr. and Mrs. Spears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info- The song featured as Grell and William's first dance is "You're my Favorite" by Jason Jones. Which I really think is a perfect wedding song.

**6 months later...**

"Sir, Their ready for you." Said William's new Secretary Mrs. Ellis. She was an older woman who he remembered from his days at the academy. He was sure to treat her much kinder than the former headmaster.

Today he was more nervous than he had been on his first day as Shinigami Academy's new headmaster. Why? Because today William T. Spears, was getting married.

The academy courtyard was alive with summer color. A few students had volunteered to scatter rose petals of red and white over the lush green grounds while others set out white folding chairs. Each chair would be draped and tied with a red ribbon on the back. The trees around the area where all strung with twinkling lights for the evening event and the coble stone path that lead to a gazebo at the courtyard center was also dappled with rose petals.

Luna took her job as "mother of the bride" very seriously. The witch had shown up with one of her larger familiars in tow, a fox bat named ash, Grell was fond of the winged creature. The bat was rather helpful in skillfully darting around the pillars and rafters of the gazebo helping to string more lights.

Even Williams little feathered friend Winston was in on the festivities, the pigeons job was to keep the little ring bearers company. Said little ones Jarell and Jillian were being looked after by Ms. Jackson, who was now Dispatch's very first female Superior.

Meanwhile Ronald was pouting because Grell kept calling him "maid of honor". The poor boy was now sequestered with the nervous redhead in a room on the opposite side of the academy.

* * *

 

"This is the third time you've done your hair." Ronald moaned, he knew now why Grell had started getting read 5 hours ahead of time.

The elder reaper wilted around "Well if you would be more helpful and tell me which way is best, I wouldn't have to keep redoing now would I Ronnie!" He hissed

Grells hair was currently pinned up in a complex nest of braids and curls with little pearl pins through the maze.

Ronald scrubs his face wilting in his chair, "I told you it all looks fine, the boss won't be looking at your hair anyway."

Grell huffed and flopped down at the vanity to begin taking down the intricate hairdo. "I just want it to be perfect. This is the most important day of my life."

Knox watches as strand-by-strand fell free in waves from being braided repeatedly. Suddenly a thought occurred to the young man. Ronald stood and stood behind his friend, gathering up a few loose locks at the red reapers temples and pulling them back. Fixing the quarter tail with a few of the white roses form the vanities' floral spray the blond grinned triumphantly. "How's that."

Grell took up his hand mirror and inspected the simple style - it was perfect. "Oh Ronnie, thank you. You know a lady deserves a sweet boy like you. Ms. Jackson is single you know."

The younger man blushed. "Senpai!"

* * *

 

"Ehehehe, you look like your going to puke Willy. Lighten up!" Undertaker clapped the younger man on the back as they stood at the altar. The ancient had graciously accepted the role of 'best man'.

Judge would be acting as officiate, the likewise legend stood leaning on his sledgehammer. "Cut the boy some slack Damien, as I recall there was once another young reaper I had the fortune of presiding over on their wedding day who was equally as nervous."

William tried his best not to smirk at the sideways glance the silverette shot the large man.

Guests were taking their seats, mostly officers from dispatch and secretarial. Some of the Academy students stood in the balconies over looking the courtyard to watch. They all of course knew the reputation of two of the finest students to ever come from the Academy, and now with Spears as headmaster it seemed as the event would be one they all wished to claim later to have witnessed.

Softly playing piano and cello signified the beginning of the ceremony just as the evening sky began to haze gold and the shimmering lights in the trees sparked on, twinkling around the branches.

They had set the end of the isle at the opening doors to the courtyard. They opened slowly to reveal Ms. Jackson, pushing a red pram with both Jillian and Jarell nestled inside. The little girl wide eyed in her little frills of white, tiny ruby pigtails with untamable little sprigs of hair. Her brother was asleep in his little white shirt and trousers with a red bow about his neck.

Winston was perched on Ms. Jackson's shoulder, the rings tied with a ribbon around the fouls neck.

The guests cooed at how cute the little ones were and William stood up a bit straighter, blooming with pride.

Soon enough the guest grew silent again. The doors creaked open and a dark of a black shot out, the large bat spreading it swings holding a sparkling amulet in its claws. The little gem glowed brighter and brighter the higher the beast flew until the creature paused hove ringer over the venue. With one squeeze of his claws, the jewel shattered in a blast of magic - raining down fine sparkling lights or garnet over the crowd.

The awed eyes of the crowd were brought back as the doors opened again. This time their eyes fell on the reason they had gathered.

Luna stepped out first offering her hand back into the shadowed corridor. Now most people expected Grell to be grabbed in some garish red taffeta nightmare or a flamboyant ball gown with countless pick-ups and sparkle. They would not have guest what they saw.

A slightly larger hand with long fingers adorned with long lacquered nails, French tipped in a deep red, fell into the witches grasp. The reaper to die for stepped into the falling glimmering light and lifted his gaze.

The gown was high collared in an creamy ivory with elegant lace Applica on the bodice. It dropped from the waist in a long fluted taper. It was elegant and simple the deep red rose bouquet the only splash of color, aside form the reapers long curls.

The pair walked arm and arm down isle, Ronald trailing behind holding the arm of Williams new Secretary Mrs. Ellis.

William was breathless; he told himself repeatedly that the wedding was a formality. It was documentation and the ceremony was more for Grell. They were already a family and this event would not make it more so that it already was. He was wrong.

There was something about seeing the person you love more than your own life walking toward you and knowing they are going to pledge their life to you. There was something so uniquely beautiful about the soft beauty of the moment. The golden light as the sun fell from the sky, the shimmering glow of magic in the air. It felt like a dream. A wonderful warm dream that he never wanted to wake from.

William felt the single tear that escaped at the sight, for a man who guarded his emotions so carefully everyone knew then this love was something destined.

"who gives this reaper in this greatest of commitments" Judge asked nodding toward the bride and his escort.

"I do, with blessing and joy." The elder woman said. Her eyes smiling as she stood aside from the alter.

Grell stepped up across from William; he smirked and winked making Spears roll his eyes and the crowd chuckle at the couple's antics.

"Dear friends, you all have come here this day to show your support and care for two people who could not be more in love if they tried. Though it may have taken them a while to get here, there is no doubt that from here they will remain joined until their souls pass into the realm beyond all realms. Should they be born again their souls must and will seek each other out. As a commitment such as this is not bound by flesh but ever existent in the essence of the life itself."

Grell handed his bouquet off to the side and joined hands with his soon to be husband.

Judge continued on holding one hand over the joined couples. "Each of you say and as I say, and believe with all your hearts the words you utter before your peers and each other. - I promise to love you when love does not come easily, I vow to honor you when others speak ill of your name, I give my word, to cherish you when our lives become troubled and care for you even when you cannot care for yourself. I enter this agreement willingly and with out reservation because of my love for you -"

Grell choked up through his vows squeezing Williams hand as he finished. When William repeated those same words, he showed more heart then than he had ever in public before in his life.

"May I have the rings please?"

Ms. Jackson walked up with Ronald behind her, the younger man holding little Jillian who had since fallen asleep now leaving her twin awake in Ms. Jackson's arms. The little boy holding tightly to Winston, the pigeon having a good nature to take the child is less that gentle grasp.

Undertaker stepped forward untying the little ribbon from the bird and giving the little boy a kiss on the head. The ancient passing over the wedding bands to there rightful owners.

"You speak from your heart and place the rings on each others hands."

William gently held his lovers hand slipping the simple band in place. "Honestly, of all the things that I could say, nothing would be sufficient enough to express how you Grell Sutcliff have changed my life. I have never been a particularly kind or loving man, I suspect I never was. Yet when I see you with our children, when I see the real you. I cannot help but feel as though I never truly lived until I met you. Until I kissed you, held you, Until I loved you. If this is the gift death has given me, I would die a thousand times to be standing here across from you."

"Oh Will." Grell gushed

The crowd laughed softly dabbing at there eyes.

"You..." Grell slid the larger band on to the brunette's ring finger. "You have been such a hard case for me you know. All this time spent proving my magnificent devotion and it took being kidnapped for you to see it. I do hope our lives from here will be less dramatic, though I do love a good drama - I love romance a bit more. That said, you are the greatest romance I have ever known there should be hymns and poems and countless films to this love. You have seen me both at my best and my worst and still you are here, an unshakable pillar in my existence. I would be lost with out you, My William."

Judge smiled at the couple raising his scythe high, "By the authority given to me by the angel of death himself; I present to you Mr. and...Mrs." He paused giving Grell a little wink. "William and Grell Spears."

Death scythes rose through the crowd with cheers and whoops as the couple shared their first wedded kiss. William surprising them all by dipping his bride passionately at the alter. Garnering more cheers and whistles.

* * *

 

The part carried on in the academy auditorium, the band played and lights swirled over the wood floor. Their friends and loved ones all chatting and dancing, occasionally passing by with there congratulations. Grell broke away for a moment to check on the twins. Both little ones now more cake smears than anything. He laughed lending a hand to Ms. Jackson in cleaning up Jarell who managed to get icing in his ears.

Once the babies were clean William surprised everyone by taking up his daughter and dancing with the little girl in his arms. Despite her looks favoring her 'mother' Little Jill's personality was all from her Daddy, and it was easy to see who would be the next Icy glaring member of the Spears family.

When it came time for the couples dance, everyone cleared the floor and a soft acoustic melody began to play.

"I know where this is from, you sentimental fool." Grell commented crossing his wrists delicately behind William's neck.

The brunette had a ghost of a smirk on his thin lips. "perhaps I have grown accustom to hearing it."

The song was one Grell had found while flipping through the Shinigami broadcasting network one night. He would hum along and rock the babies to the sweet words.

_~~ Like a melody that comes to me, that I can't seem to shake. That book I've read a dozen times, that still keeps me awake. That movie I've seen so much I know every single line. Of all the things that get me every time. .. You're my favorite, you're my best, you're the reason my heart jumps out of my chest. You're my savior my grace, you're the smile that I've been wearing on my face. You're my favorite. ~~_

Grell smiled leaning closer to rest his head on his husbands chest as they swayed slowly to the music. " You are my Favorite Mr. Spears."

"And you are mine, Mrs. Spears." William said resting his chin atop his husbands head.

**~FIN~**

 


End file.
